Song of the Siren
by Katara Falcon
Summary: Tokyo was a congregation point. For human and non-human alike. and because of this, ANYTHING could happen. semi-AU... KaituXHakuba, HeijiXShini, AiXMitsuhiko, suggested GinXVodka... M cuz im still a little cluless tuday. HAITUS
1. OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS

The 'Song of the Siren' is a Detective Conan/Magic Kaito roleplay, starring the pairing Saguru{Or 'Sagur**a**'} Hakuba and Kaitou Kuroba. It's based in the normal setting of the series, only with a slightly more magical twist to it. With more plot twists then any one roleplay should be allowed, it has the potential to carry on for many months to come.

Pairings include: HakubaxKaitou, ShinichixHeiji, MitsuhikoxAi, implied GinxVodka, Whiskey(oc)xRum(oc){Further information on these two will be added as they make their debutes in the fanfiction}, KaitouxKid{only circumstantial}

Warnings: Violence, Character Death{No main ones}, Yaoi, potential Yuri, implied sexual themes{We will most likely be writing the ACTUAL sex scenes separately}, OC's, M-preg, angst, implied self-mutilation, magic, mild-OOC, Vermouth antics

For any further questions{That don't relate to SPOILERS} please direct your questions to our seperate DA accounts, ~Invader-Sah OR ~Satamoru

**Disclaimer - We in no way claim ownership of the characters or series created by Gosho Aoyama; Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not ours. However, all artwork, writing material, and plot of the fanfiction 'Song Of the Siren' belong to us. We do not claim to own the original character designs, but all additions to the original are copyright to us.  
**


	2. The Magic

_Yeah a new fic i know, but my block has me in a death hold forgive me plex plex. besides, Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou are awesome series-es you should go read them. 3_

**

* * *

More than just Man and Beast inhabit the world.**

**Earth is ruled by the supernatural as well, though few of the human race realize the inhumanity disguised among their own. Each species has evolved to hide or evade the men and women whom seek to destroy what is greater than their own species. **

**The Siren, Wereling and Harpy ate their competition.**

**The Faerie and the Elemental Spirits hid among them.**

**The Merfolk avoided them at all costs.**

**The Daemon interbred.**

**However the People erased themselves from the Human's minds, they were never quite forgotten. Folklore and bedtime stories, the Great Odysseys of man, the very Base of the Worlds and the Gods….**

**The legends lived on. **

**And the Magic Survived.

* * *

**

Hakuba growled in frustration as he read his files and notes again. The many pages held every scrap of data that one could ever HOPE to find on the Infamously Mysterious Kaito 1412. The lack of evidence infuriated him. How could someone, whom was so VERY obviously human, be leaving not even the barest hint of a trace, as well as being so obvious about it in his alter ego that he was in fact the Kid?

Kaitou's photo was clipped neatly to the clipping of his obvious alter ego. They had the same hair, the same eyes, the SAME FREAKING POSE. It was infuriating and frustrating and his Psychologist had just quit on him. He stopped, breathing deeply as he settled the file back where it was supposed to go. No, he couldn't be worked up about this. Kid was breaking the law; Kid would suffer the consequences.

No matter WHO be he under the hat and monocle.

* * *

_Yeah, i know i start all of them like this. it works for me. 3_

_R&R plexplex. 3_


	3. Snipers and Gummy Bears

_chappy 2. i is on a roll. :3_  


* * *

Kaitou Kuroba smirked as he strode purposefully down the street to nowhere in particular. He was feeling good. Today was a good day. He'd discovered a coupon for free ice cream in the daily paper, and quickly made use of it, and now he was full and happy and- … was that HAKUBA humming as he gardened?!

The tulips were now planted for next spring. Now for the irises. And PLEASE say that wasn't Kuroba coming up behind him?! It was. Well SHIT.

The teenage Magician gazed at the curious sight before him.

"Exhibit One. Hakuba. Gardening. While HUMMING." He stated carefully.

"You would separate them, you amateur." Hakuba stated neatly, returning to tending his begonias. He didn't care what others thought; he figured they were nice for the yard. And his father would have few objections to the state of the landscaping around the place. "Exhibit one: Hakuba. Exhibit two: Gardening. Exhibit Three: while HUMMING. Exhibit four: I DON'T CARE."

"Aw, but HAKUBA!"

"No. I have a heist later, and I'd rather NOT be stressed." He was firm. "And stick that out any further, and a bird WILL poop on it." Without even looking, he knew Kaitou was pouting. Afterwards, there was a lot of complaining, and then the teenaged Magician stalked off, grumbling. Hakuba watched him go, and then sighed. Damn it all, he was lonely now. Oh well, that's what he brought his iPod for. He went back to humming along.

* * *

Gah, now the gummy bear song was stuck in his head. NOT a song that was helpful as he chased the familiar white cape to the roof. Hakuba burst through the door to the roof, drawing his gun as he did so. He carefully leveled the muzzle at the thief that now stood on the edge of the building. The white cape billowed as the thief held the massive diamond to the sky. The moon gazed stonily at the offering, unimpressed. Finally, Kaito Kid noticed the Detective watching him from the shadows.

"Good evening Tentai-san." He drawled, cocking the gem so that it sparkled at the detective. Hakuba kept his gun level. "Isn't it lovely?"

"I shall commend that you have taste." Hakuba replied, easing closer. "However, you're under arrest for Theft, Forgery, Identity theft, and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can, and will, be used in court of law." He'd fed Kid this hundreds of times. The ocean swayed below them, blocking Kid's land-based escape. And only a couple shots could take a glider to the sea. However, there was someone else whom was a lot more eager to have the kid in chains, and 13 shots rang out in quick succession.

For Snake wanted Kaito Kid in the chains of death.

Hakuba lurched forward as the spray of bullets graced the spot Kid had just been standing. He had seen blood after the first whizzed past. Once beside the edge, he could see a shadowed figure. Returning fire, he backed towards the edge. Escape… that's what they needed… a hang-glider baring thief caught the other about the waist, leaping from the cliff-side tower to hang over the ocean. However, avoiding fire and returning it was rather difficult when one was drifting a hundred feet in the air.

Twenty seconds later, there was a shattering snap, and the glider break under the extra weight and the gunfire. Kaito squeaked as the only thing between him and sleeping with the fishes gave, and the silver mirror of the moon drew close. Hakuba eyed the surface neatly, judging with a critical eye. They'd be fine if he did this right.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" he asked over the roar of the wind.

"TO AN EXTENT. WHY?"

"HOLD ON!" Hakuba wrenched his body loose from 1412, and then re-latched onto him, hitting the water a moment later.

The salt nipped playfully at the small cuts grazing bullets had left. The water welcomed Hakuba warmly. He stripped quickly down to his undergarments, lightening his load. Then he turned to Kaito, whom was unconscious. Ripping the cape free was one thing. Stripping the other of all the useless weight was another; he couldn't do everything on a single breath.

A moment later, the illusions around his body fell and cloth ripped. Salt water filled his lungs as he inhaled deeply, easily drawing oxygen into his body. There. Now to fix the Kid before he drowned. The tuxedo now came easily, and within moments, the thief was down to a monocle and a pair of boxers. And was now starting to come to.

The first thing Kaitou noticed was that he was not where he'd been before. Nope definitely not the sky… why was it so dark-

Hakuba repressed a chuckle as the other began to freak at the small fish that came to inspect their new neighbors. However, he held Kaitou close. The sea was dangerous.

Kaitou freaked out harder when he noticed the tail that was wrapped around his waist… a tail that, upon further glancing around, was found to belong to Hakuba.

* * *

_btw, sorry for the lack of disclaimer, however, if i DID own it, i wouldnt be writing on this site. i'd be making pornos and airing them on 4kids. YAOI pornos. *glee*_

_anyways, special thanks to DarthAnimus for being teh 1st reviewer! please follow their example by R&R-ing plexplex!  
_


	4. Sirens and Tartar Sauce

_Gah, another chappy.... must ... focus... on... exames.... DX_

* * *

Hakuba now had to ACTUALLY restrain the other. Kaito was flipping. Over the being underwater, over the fish, over the fact that his Tentai wasn't human, over the fact that he was BREATHING underwater… choose one. It probably applied. It was nearly an hour before Hakuba made it back to the surface with his struggling load, another before he was able to throw Kid onto the sand of a small sheltered cove. He sat in the water, glaring at the disagreeable thief, who lay on the sand, spluttering violently.

Slowly Kaito picked himself up. He stumbled backwards, falling back into the sand. There was still water in his lungs, as he resumed his hacking. Hakuba felt slightly guilty for his poor timing. Had he caught Kaito's lungs at JUST the right moment, he'd be fine. The collision with the water must have knocked his timing. Gently he stood, and climbed onto the shore.

Kaito gazed up at his Tentai. The other was… around the face, the same, but otherwise an entirely new being. Starting around the neck, his skin turned blue. Not dead or needing oxygen blue, but deep, rich, royal blue. Yellow highlights were visible around his legs and arms, pieces of the tail were yellow too. His hands were more delicate now, and longer, with thin webs between them, and his feet dug deep into sand as claws, also baring the webbing between his toes. The skin under his arms was attached to his sides, forming large wings, which would probably help in the need for speed in water. And he was wearing barely ANYTHING. Silk, for that was the ONLY viable material, hung from a thin cord that was attached to a thin strap around the teen's neck. It looped around his waist in a short skirt, covering only what it needed to, no more.

Despite his fishy appearance, there was only one word that the thief could use to describe the Tentai. He was beautiful.

Hakuba noticed the other's gaze. In turn he inspected the man whom had been his prey for do long. He was thin and well built without being bulky. His thin hands gripped the sand uncertainly as he was approached by what he perceived to be a half fish. His feet were still a little large, indicating that the other was a teen with some more growing left to do, something that would surprise Nakamouri greatly. This wasn't the original, as many suspected. However, the massive amounts of scars on his torso, healed unhealed and halfway between, begged to differ that this individual had been at this profession for a VERY long time. The blue eyes glared up at him, confused and scared and on the defense because of it.

Suddenly something clicked in the back of Hakuba's mind, and he began humming softly. The teenage thief's eyes widened and he struggled for a moment before calming. His body fell limp to the sand, and Hakuba smiled as he lifted the body once more. The tide was coming in, and he'd need a safe place to explain things to the other. The cliff face several yards off had just what he wanted.

Kaito woke up from his trance, screaming. He forced his way away from the other, opting instead for the cavern entrance. The twenty-foot fall from rock to shallow water looked MUCH more appealing than remaining with the other. Especially since there were actual FISH for dinner.

Hakuba sighed, dragging the thief back into the cliff-side cave. Kaito then had a panic attack, and he fell to the ground in a dead faint. Hakuba groaned. This was just great. Oh well. He could wait until the other was done. And he LIKED fish. He lifted one of the salmon, and went about his snack as he sat patiently.

* * *

A week later Kaito still lay there, stunned, scared and unsure what to do next. Hakuba now had undeniable evidence that he was also Kaitou Kuroba, evidence that would put him away, where he couldn't save the world from Pandora, where he couldn't protect Aoko or her father or the task force or his mother or his mini-Tentai or Hakuba from the Organization, where he couldn't get vengeance for his father's murder. What was worse… his Tentai wasn't even human, so what would he do to him? For surely he had his own ideas of justice from the others like him… would he be eaten? Would he even make it to the station? Would his mother spend the rest of her life wondering when her boy was going to come home? So many questions… his head was throbbing. So was his stomach….

He had patience, yes. More than most humans, as he still took the time to hunt the waters for his scaly prey. So he could wait. However, a week was pushing it. Especially since the other hadn't moved since he collapsed. Lifting one of the fresh fish, he carefully used his claws to peel strips. The thief needed water, and he needed sustenance. Rolling the other over, he slipped the bit of fish through the half-open, dry lips. Kaito's body accepted the offering gratefully, as his mind wasn't particularly cooperative right now.

Suddenly he swallowed hard, his eyes opening wide. He knew fish when he tasted it. Hakuba's smiling face came into focus a moment later, and the thief received another mouthful of fish. After much gagging, he swallowed, declining more. The thief gazed at the not human before him, wondering.

"What are you?" he rasped. Okay, for first question that wasn't bad. Let's pick it up next time, shall we?

"My species?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm half human… couldn't say for sure though. The rest of me is Siren." The detective replied honestly. He couldn't say, because his mother had had like ten mates that week, so…

Kaito was a little scared now. He was familiar with certain famous literature, and The Odyssey was one of them. Sirens were not particularly known for being great with humans. _However, sirens DO like humans… probably with a little ketchup or tarter sauce…_ the thought made him shiver.

* * *

_Yes, enjoy my procrastination, all! also, merry x-mas if i DO end up using winter break productively for school work. otherwise, you may very well get another chappy before this is well and over. be like Dark Animus and R&R plexplex. dont just leave me to wonder (^^;;)_


	5. Revilations

_**I hope you all got what you wanted for x-mas! here's a new chappy from me!**_

_disclaimy: You WISH i didnt own my new ipod!_  


* * *

Hakuba sat, gazing at nothing while Kaitou absorbed the fact that he wasn't particularly man's best friend. He didn't notice when his tail flicked itself extremely close to the thief's face. However, he DID notice the tiny squeak of terror.

"Yes Kaito?"

"Get that thing away from me!" the other shrieked, flailing at Hakuba's tail. The Tentai didn't look amused. Wrapping his tail securely about himself, Hakuba turned to watch Kaitou keep from screaming. The other was most definitely on the brink of failing. One more little mess up and-

"AHHH!" Kaitou fell back. Hakuba had to force back a chuckle.

"So is there anything else you would like to ask, or can I ask one now?"

"KEEP THAT THI- what?"

"Do you have anymore questions, or do I get to ask one now?"

"Uh…" Kaito Kid had no idea what to say. There WAS nothing to say. Finding out someone you've hung out with for years wasn't even human kind of made your mind go blank… "Why did you come up to land when you're obviously a fish?" okay, there's a question… still not to high on the good question scale though.

"Well… I was caught in a net and was left to drown… but a nearby human was kind enough to release me, and after I healed I just never went back." The teen explained. "And I am not a fish, I am a stingray… or a manta ray, I am never a hundred percent sure."

Kaitou merely shrugged. Fish were fish were fish… they all swam in the water.

"Why are you so afraid of fish?" oh, right, it was his turn to answer a question… though there probably others nagging at Tentai's mind, this was probably the least personal the other could ask.

"I…." Kaito kid paused. Then he sighed, dropping the act. He had no way to deny he was Kuroba. Then he stated evenly "I was…" okay not as evenly as he had hoped. "T-the music you mad-d-de earlier… I… when I was young, I heard something similar, and went for it… it… it…. It turned out to be a siren… a large, beautiful siren with a striped tiger tail… she… she almost killed me." He was shaking at the very memory of it.

Hakuba understood now. It made sense, that if a fish tried to kill you; you try to avoid fish in the future. He'd learned a similar lesson earlier in his life; never fight back against something obviously stronger than you. You will not likely win.

Kaito, however, wished to continue, and the siren let him. "I… never told mother what happened on that day… about her face… the way it melted, showing… showing… I told her I'd slipped into the water… she didn't understand that I was never going back in."

Hakuba nodded again. It still made a lot of sense to him.

"What are those scars on your neck from?" the thief asked. The siren paused, thinking. The truth would probably be the best policy.

"Well, when I was a Guppy- I mean a little kid, like six, I got tangled in some netting. You know what happened after that from why I'm a landed fish."

"So… what are you intending to do with me?"

"Well…" he had a sudden, WONDERFUL idea; however, it would be rather poor to the other's health… oh well… "Since you've come across my secret, you have to give me one to blackmail you with, lest I suddenly have an irrational craving for meat NOT pertaining to the sea…" as he said this, he blew himself up threateningly, and he bared his razor sharp fangs. No, there was no ulterior option.

* * *

Kaito nearly passed out again, just thinking about it. School sucked, but he was alive… after admitting his night job and providing several strands of his hair and his spare hat. Oh well, he had hundreds. So long as he didn't spill Hakuba's beans, his were safe.

Hakuba was sitting nearby, contemplating. He really shouldn't have said those nasty things to Kaitou, seeing as they were friends and all… he could've trusted the teenage magician to not tell… maybe. Nevertheless, it would have been dangerous for EVERY magical being in the city if he were found, seeing as there were hundreds of families in the Tokyo district alone. He couldn't dare to put the rest at risk, especially since his species were among the least liked of all of them, only Zombies being below Siren on the popularity scale. Kaitou, however… he'd been scared.

He'd sworn only out of fear, not out of trust for the other… however, Hakuba's fishy orientation was slightly deteriorating to the magician's trust levels as well. However, what was past was past, and the youth decided he could only make it up to the other. After leaving the class on the pretense of needing the bathroom, he slipped from the school for a while. An hour later class ended, releasing Kaitou ALSO from the room, and he glanced about timidly.

A sudden soft sound pierced his nervousness, and the teen found himself veering sharply from his path after Aoko down the hall without a rational thought as to what this noise meant. The soft sound soon gained clarity, forming into a soft, thrilling siren song. Hakuba was standing beside his locker, grinning.

"Come along." Hakuba whispered, ending his song while taking firm hold of the other's arm. It wouldn't do for the other to run off AGAIN. Kaitou's mind remained fuzzed from the song for several minutes before it started to clear. Leaving behind a strong sense of BETRAYAL.

"You just controlled my mind!" he exclaimed, the hurt more than just a little clear in his eyes. "You just… I just don't believe you!"

"I wasn't actually controlling you. I was suppressing the logical/reasoning half of your mind so that you could follow the barest of your instincts. You could very well have gone to find food, gone to sleep, went to find a bathroom, or went to follow someone else. Nevertheless, you came to me. Don't complain." Hakuba stated. He smiled at the thief.

"You CONTROLLED my mind!" Kaitou didn't seem to grasp the main concept; it didn't matter if Hakuba had made him get the vague concept that he should run away to France. The fact was, the detective had INVADED his mind, even after he had expressed how much he hated being trapped. That hurt, no matter how little or how much the other had actually affected him. He still felt used.

"You also showed me that I'm healing. I couldn't do that three weeks ago." Hakuba added. "In addition, for participating in my little experiment, I'm taking you out for a snack. Somewhere you wanna go?"

Kaitou opened his mouth to voice another complaint, only for the words to die on his lips. It wasn't as if Hakuba had made him do anything HORRIBLE - there was many things the siren could have made him do. "...Just don't do it again, alright?" The request was almost more of a desperate plea, unable to meet the other's eye. "..Please?"

"Okay. Though I can't say nothing will happen, as I am VERY good at getting my hands on bribes...." Hakuba stated. He cackled to himself. "You like chocolate, right?"

And despite all his efforts, Kaitou was unable to resist; it wasn't a siren's call, but it was still just as effective. "That is SO not fair." He whined, even as he began dragging Hakuba - by the arm the detective was holding - out of the school. He still wasn't sure what his feelings for the other were, but no way in HELL was he turning down free chocolate!

* * *

_**HAHA! merry x-mas to you all! ...or whichever holidayu you support ^^;**_

_**R&R plexplex!**_


	6. Chocolate covered Sharks

**IREGERT NOTHING! XD sorry for the slow update. just got outta midterms/diplomas! however, i promise that you will recieve something for valintines day! also, mor thx to DarkAnimus for being a good read and reviewer! *heart***  


* * *

16 chocolate bars and a milkshake of the same flavour later, Hakuba was occupying himself with gazing at the slightly nauseous Kaitou. Apparently, humans COULDNT ingest that much sugar in so short a time.

Kaitou groaned, pressing his forehead to the cool table between them, trying hard not to throw up. It had been a while since he ate that much chocolate in a short period. And of course, Hakuba COULDN'T have stopped him - bastard. Of course he didn't REALLY blame the detective - besides, Hakuba had paid. Now, if he could move without losing everything he just ate...yeah, that was going to be hard. "Ugh. Note to self...14 is ENOUGH chocolate bars."

"I agree." Hakuba smirked, idly stirring his own milkshake. "So are you feeling quite compensated for my previous actions?"

Kaitou glanced up at Hakuba, a strange expression on his face. "Which ones? Because you've done quite a LOT recently that you need to compensate for." He smirked, folding his arms on the table. "I'm willing to overlook the controlling my mind today bit."

"Thanks. Let me know when you want the rest." Hakuba stated, making to stand. "So…"

"Well, I'd be willing to exchange the holding me under the water thing for a movie."

"Oh REALLY." Hakuba smiled. "And which movie would you enjoy seeing?"

"Well… there… I heard that the movie Jaws XVII is getting good reviews…" Kaitou stated shyly. Hakuba contemplated solemnly.

"If you WANT to…." He finally stated. He could always feign innocence later. Three hours forty-five minutes, seventeen seconds later, Hakuba found himself consequently a rag for the other's tears of terror. A shark horror flick; great selection, fish-o-phobe.

Hakuba slowly began easing the frightened teen from his theatre chair. He was lithe, as were most people of his nation, hence he was rather easy to carry. However, the thick slime of theatre floor was in allegiance with Murphy, and provided a slick footing for the young siren bearing his burden. Normally the non-human could have taken the fall without much trouble, if he managed to fall at all. However, the added weight and lack of available hands proved to be his downfall.

He slammed to the ground, spine first, and his burden fell atop him. In their states of Daze and fright, their position was unnoticed for the time being. However, when Hakuba didn't move for several minutes, the still panic-stricken teen looked up to see if the other was alright. Still dazed, Hakuba did not comprehend JUST how close Kaitou's face was to his, and he sat up sharply.

The second their lips connected, there was little room for further thought, as the contact was broken instantly afterwards. However, the scent of the other continued to linger in the young siren's nose, telling him something he couldn't quite place, as it was smouldering too deeply at his heart.

Kaitou rubbed at his face in shock and mild disgust, and then shoved the bulkier detective off himself. EW, he was all sticky and popcorn-y and stuff now! However, his disgust was only so prolonged, as Hakuba was still lying prone, stunned into silence and immobility. The young siren was not entirely sure what he was supposed to do next and that scared him; due his instinctual need to know what was happening, and how to make it turn out to his advantage.

He finally roused to the other's shaking, and he blinked up at the other boy. "What's up?" he asked, slightly drowsy.

"Are you alright? You passed out!" the young human responded, sounding scared out of his wits.

"Im fine, fine, just stunned by the blow." Hakuba mutter, lifting himself to his feet. The theatre was empty except for them.

"I made them go away… your skin got really blue there for a minute. I was scared that you were turning back into the fish monster and it wasn't a good idea for them to see that!"

"Ah… thank you." The siren smiled. "Not a fish, Manta ray. Not a monster, siren." Kaitou half nodded in acknowledgement, then led the way out of the theatre. He didn't NEED to be home anytime soon, but it was better than remaining here, in this awkward situation any longer.

* * *

Hakuba enjoyed his evenings. His father was usually at work, the house was quiet, and his homework was finished, hence leaving him to quiet contemplation in the library. The tall shelves of books held every type imaginable, from fiction he had gotten when he was little, to the massive Sherlock collection that took up the south wall, to the numerous non-fiction science, chemistry and forensic books.

However, this evening was disturbed by thoughts of the great Kaitou Kid, and his alter ego, Kaitou Kuroba. The 'kiss', quoted because he was unsure as to refer the accidental connection as such an intimate action, had left him in a state of bewilderment; but… at the same time feeling accomplished and calm. As a siren, he was extremely limited in his choice of mates, something he didn't altogether despise what with all the whor- FANS that attempted to wed him at every heist. He stood, staring at the mirror hanging delicately from the wall, the spells that hid his appearance wavering in the reflection of privacy. There was only one person in this entire world that he could kiss.

One person that could be his mate.

And that one person was the one person he'd sworn to put behind bars.

* * *

**Also, i owns nadda! c u at Valentines day! or sooner if i feel nice. but probably valentines days. special thx to Invader-sah for beta-ing this chappy! *heart***

**R&R peeps!**


	7. House Play on Valentines Day

_**this chapter was written by the co-author of this fanifiction [incidentally the author of lunar eclipse], Invader-sah. much thx to her. and again with Darth animus, for bein' teh loyal! much hearts for yeh! also, i owns teh nadda except half teh plotsz!**_  


* * *

"Honey, I'm _home_~!" Golden glazed brown flickered open at the almost musical exclamation, gazing with hidden amusement through the fog simmering from his coffee cup. Lifting the mug to his lips Hakuba Sagura took a delicate sip, considering his many responses carefully. Should he respond with hostility? No…there was no harm in playing the other's game.

Grinning to himself the teenage detective lowered his coffee to the table, propping his chin up on one hand. "Well, how _was_ my lovely bride's day?" He called back – a stunned silence. Smirking to himself he swirled the dark liquid around in his cup while waiting for his visitor to regain their balance. After several minutes, slightly suspicious blue eyes glanced around the corner, eyeing him with open weariness.

However, the other obviously spotted the playful gleam in Hakuba's eyes, because moments later they rounded the corner with a grin and a sassy sway of the hips. "Why, how sweet of you to ask," came the chirping response as Kuroba Kaitou, both the source of all Hakuba's frustrations _and_ all his secret amusement, trotted into his kitchen with no further hesitations. "I hung out with Mary and Sue today – but, gods, Sue was like, _totally_ a bitch _all_ day long. I am _so_ not inviting her to my slumber party next week."

Lifting his mug to disguise the massive smile on his face the siren observed as the teenage magician helped himself to his fridge; it was rare, these moments, when the two of them would banter back and forth like _friends_. They weren't friends – not really. Most of the time Hakuba treated Kaitou like an annoyance, and in response Kaitou treated Hakuba like he was a stuck up prick. But then there would be the rare occasion where they'd _pretend_ they got along.

And sometimes, Hakuba wished it wasn't just a pretense…if only he could reach out and pull the other to him, without fear of repercussions; for there would, certainly, be repercussions for such a sinful thing as to touch that which was untouchable. Kaitou Kuroba was that very untouchable thing, and the aching siren knew full well that he was but one of many who wished to lay their claim upon that lithe form.

But when he had that very figure currently rummaging through his shelving units, it was _very_ hard to resist at least a moment of teasing. Especially when Kaitou leaned down to search through the fridge, his words coming out muffled, "Good lord, do you have _nothing_ edible in this house at all? Where's all the chocolate!?"

Despite all self-warnings, Hakuba was unable to resist the temptation. Setting his mug down on the table he slid from his chair, stepping soundlessly behind the hungry magician currently scavenging his cupboards, and caught Kaitou about the waist, drawing him from the cheese cubes and to his chest.

"I could offer you so much more, if only you'd let me." He whispered into Kaitou's ears – and instantly a tension rippled through the form currently trapped in his arms. Clearly, the human did _not_ approve of the sirens manhandling of him.

"Okay there, whoa, my personal space is _so_ being breached right now." Kaitou squeaked – yes, _squeaked_ – and began to squirm in the sirens grip, a noticeable reddening to his cheeks making Hakuba smile.

Deciding to take pity on the human, Hakuba released his captive with a casual sort of shrug. "Then stop stealing all my chow mein and we'll talk," he stated, closing the fridge door with a click of finality.

Which earned him a rather miffed expression; something that Kaitou was quick to recover from. "You wouldn't _really_ deprive your beautiful wife of whatever her heart desires, would you?" Kaitou purred, snatching a bag of chips from the counter and plopping himself down on the kitchen counter.

Hakuba couldn't help but admire how quick the human recovered. "Share; or I'll tie fish to that hair-gelled mess of yours." He growled playfully – he wouldn't, really, but it was worth the lie just to see that small flicker of unease in Kaitou's eyes.

"Okay, fish is _so_ not necessary; ever." Kaitou muttered, obediently holding the bag out so Hakuba could retrieve some. "Also, I take offense to that. I _never_ used gel; it's all natural." The magician stated with a small huff, combing his fingers dramatically through his hair.

This caused the siren to roll his eyes in disbelief, even as he grabbed a handful of chips from the bag and popped them into his mouth with a crunch. "Uhuh; I'm sure." Was his sarcastic response, before Hakuba shooed the human off his counter. "Come'on; I rented a movie you might like."

Kaitou instantly grinned. "For _me_? I'm touched!" He squealed, hopping off the counter and flouncing into Hakuba's living room, the siren following with an amused grin.

After several moments of arguing over who got to sit where, who got to control the remote, and exactly whom did or did not eat all the chips while Hakuba was locating the movie – thus forcing him to fetch more – the two not-friends were settled comfortably on the couch.

Only for Kaitou to pass out half an hour into the film, having overdosed on chips. Hakuba didn't take offense – how could he, when Kaitou Kuroba was currently leaning against him, head on his shoulder, with the cutest smile on his face ever.

Instead the siren just resituated himself, careful not to disturb the slumbering magician; settling with his back to the chair and Kaitou curled against his chest.

That done, Hakuba hooked his arms around Kaitou's waist and smiled, returning his attention to the movie currently flickering across the screen. In the end, he couldn't have told anyone what the plot was, as he stopped paying attention halfway through in favor of running his fingers through Kaitou's hair.

Which, much to his chagrin, was as soft and gel-free as the magician had bragged.

* * *

happy valentines all! :3

plz r&r


	8. Cant help falling in love!

**super long chappy 4 yeh.... fear it. fear it lots. more kudos to Darthanimus and invader-sah! disclaimy, own half of plot! XD**  


* * *

And that one person was sitting on the sill of the library, looking very smug that he had entered undetected. Well, it was Kid, not Kuroba, but really, they were the same person.

"What do you want Kuroba?" he asked softly, not wishing his father to hear should the elder man return home in the time that the thief was going to remain within the premises.

"What, is it all bad for a man to thank the other for owning up to his actions?" the international thief crooned happily.

"It is when said man is wanted in 52 states and every other country."

"You wound me, Tentai! For surely I am wanted in ⅔ of the countries within this lovely little planet."

"I gave a conservative estimate of the population wishing to place you behind bars or otherwise." Hakuba stated, getting rather annoyed at the other's lack of courtesy. "Now stop breaking and entering."

"But I thought you LIKED my company. Our little game last evening was rather… EVIDENT of that little fact, was it not, Tentai-san?" Kid crooned, gliding over with a smirk.

"Tou-san was… made something odd for lunch. I wasn't feeling well."

"R~I~G~H~T~!"

"Really. Now remove yourself from the premises before I do something drastic."

"Oh, like WHAT, Tentai-san? Going to molesterate me again?"

"If that's what it takes." The young siren growled deeply, showing his teeth. Then he smiled. "So…"

"Hakuba… have you ever kissed someone before? Not counting the ones you've stolen from me, but REALLY kissed someone?"

"Im calling the po-… WHAT?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Kaitou repeated, leaning across the desk, and gazing directly into Hakuba's eyes.

"I…" he stopped. The truth was best. "No. A siren may only kiss the one he or she is destined for."

"Oh…" Kaitou was quiet for a moment, puzzling over two facts. One was the satisfaction in knowing that Hakuba had given him his first kiss… and taken HIS first kiss… first REAL kiss, anyways. "……………………………………. Wait." He stiffened.

"Will you let me? Again, I mean?"

"Let you… kiss me?!" Kaitou asked slowly, pulling away to eye the other with open wariness. If Hakuba had just confessed what he thought he did… the magician's life had just gotten a billion times more complicated.

"Hmm…" Hakuba gazed back, his golden eyes capturing the blue orbs neatly. He resisted the urge to play with the other's hair; that wouldn't go over so very well just this moment.

Kaitou ran through the many responses he could give. He could outright just say no, he could just leave, he could change the subject, laugh it off… or he could… "Alright." He whispered, trying very hard to resist the urge to run. Hakuba HAD asked this time; he wasn't just taking it. That gave him for control than he'd had in the last couple of weeks.

Hakuba smiled lightly, and then very gently he dipped in, pressing his lips against the other's. They were soft despite the slight windburns…, tasted heavily of chocolate chips, and baked goods. Kaitou remained impassive for the first couple of seconds; letting Hakuba kiss him, but making no action to kiss Hakuba. His heart was pounding, he felt he might suffocate or pass out from the feelings running rampant in his head. Then, something seemed to break and he lurched forward; and suddenly he wasn't just responding, he was DEEPENING the kiss.

Hakuba hummed deeply in his throat as he pulled the magician closer without meaning to.

Far in the back of his mind, Kaitou realized that this wasn't a very good idea. He admitted that he didn't know what his feelings for the Detective were. Hell, he didn't know what HAKUBA'S feelings for HIM were - but that didn't stop him from unclipping his cape as he slid off the desk to straddle the other seated male, loosing himself in the other's hair and neck.

Hakuba smiled at Kaitou, who was ravaging a hamburger at the time. They'd gone out for dinner when they discovered that Hakuba-san would not be returning with groceries until much later that evening. Hakuba's own burger was long gone; however, the cute little human seemed to be savouring the time spent with greasy beef patty and bun. And Ketchup. Lots and lots and LOTS of ketchup.

Kaitou polished off his meal with utter reverence, carefully licking his fingers clean as to not leave behind a single speck. He was feeling good – blissfully good. About two hours ago – in Hakuba's library, actually – he had simply decided to stop THINKING so damn much. Calculating things was a detective's job; a magician went with the flow, and improvised. No more puzzling over feelings, motives, and other such things. And after he had reached that decision, it was as if a colossal weight had been lifted from his shoulder. He felt GOOD – which was obvious in the very way he held himself and the slight glow to his eyes and the never fading grin on his face. He felt somewhat giddy, actually. MUST. NOT. GIGGLE.

Hakuba noticed all these things, but he could say nothing just yet. His heart was still pounding in his chest, and his siren half was trying to force itself loose, to break into song. Not a good song, nor a well rehearsed song, nor even a well sung song, but a song nonetheless. His singing would make Kaitou mad again, for trying to 'control' him.

"So, where to next, oh mighty fish detective?" Kaitou chirped, finishing off the last of his drink. It was getting dark, but he wasn't in any real hurry to get home; hell, his mom had barely been worried after the seven days of him missing! She trusted him.

"Well…" Hakuba coughed down the need to hum, at the very least. "I was all for sitting and gazing into your eyes, but that would be kinda creepy – just so you know rays aren't fish, by the way – so it is up to you, little anti-fish-magician-thief."

"They can breathe underwater, and have no arms or legs, that's fish enough in my books." Kaitou responded without hesitation, not even trying to conceal the small blush that had arisen at Hakuba's first comment. "Well, we have school tomorrow…" oh, they did? Fuck. He was going to have fun trying to sleep tonight…-fucking sharks….

"How about I walk you home the long way, then?"

"Oh, that sounds like a brilliant idea!" Kaitou responded, in such a way that it was absolutely impossible to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Nonetheless, the magician rose from the table with the same blissful grin that had been on his face for the past couple hours. Sounded kinda… ROMANTIC.

"By the way, if anyone asks this is most definitely not a date." Hakuba stated quickly. "Just to keep that fact straight."

"Of course not." Kaitou crooned teasingly. "I mean, WHO would associate dinner and a walk in the park as a DATE?" he cackled as he exited the restaurant, an over exaggerated sway to his hips causing stares.

"Very well, no more soda for you." He could take sugar out of the over-active youth's diet easily.

"But I need sugar to keep my skin silky smooth!" Kaitou protested, shivering only slightly as he stepped out into the chill of the dusk. "Or maybe that's the skin lotion I use every morning…." He added thoughtfully, and then shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms behind his head with a lazy stretch.

Hakuba caught the shiver, and wrapped a warm arm around the other. "Does it REALLY matter? I think it just works."

Kaitou instantly leaned against the other, more than happy to accept the warmth when it was so freely offered. "Mm… I'm quite proud of my skin." He stated with a nod, resting his cheek against the detective's shoulder as they walked. Hakuba smelled like… honey. Which was weird – he had figured the other would smell like fish… or salt. He much preferred the honey.

"Why are you sniffing me?" Hakuba asked quietly, kissing the other's nose gently as the other snuffled against his neck. That TICKLED damn it!

"Because you smell sweet." Kaitou responded with no hesitations as he crinkled his nose from the ticklish contact. Then on the spur of the moment the magician decided to test whether or not Hakuba tasted just as good as he smelled. Dragging his tongue along the other's throat, he frowned. Nope – just tasted like skin. How upsetting.

"GWAH! I are not be a LOLLIPOP!" Hakuba squeaked. "I will sing at you!"

"No, you definitely aren't… unless you're a skin flavoured one, but that would be weir-…!" He stopped, freezing against the detective, then backing off, holding his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, I get the hint, no need to get drastic!" he started to run.

"HEY! Get BACK here!" Hakuba growled, pouncing after Kaitou and pinning him to the ground. Once the other was down, he vengefully nipped at the other's ear, growling playfully and grinning like an idiot.

Kaitou yelped as he was tackled to the ground, thankful that they were in a park – grass was much preferable to cement. "HEY! NO FAIR!" he whined, pretending to struggle against the other's grip, only to stop all motion at the sudden attention to his ear. Hakuba growled lightly, nuzzling the back of the other's neck. Then he flipped Kaitou over and kissed him firmly upon the lips, his hands going places he was sure no other had gone before.

The Human remained frozen beneath the Siren; he really had NO idea how to react to this sudden new development. There was no denying he LIKED the feeling of Hakuba's fingers caressing him, but Jesus; he had just gained the nerve to kiss the other a few hours ago! This seemed like a rather abrupt leap... and suddenly he was scared all over again.

Hakuba purred to himself, trying desperately to keep his siren half under wraps. Damn he wanted to change… but the one underneath him was already scared because of his compromising position, causing even greater fear would be a bad idea. By the current, Kaitou tasted good.

Despite his terror and insecurities, Kaitou didn't make any ACTUAL protests… it wasn't that bad yet, and Hakuba's mouth, unlike his skin, DID taste as good as it smelt. He could handle this; this was okay. Just so long as the hands stayed OUT of his clothes – because he couldn't promise not to completely freak out and hit the other upside the head with the nearest blunt object.

Hakuba recognized the batting hands that kept his own out of the other's clothing, and as much as he cared to get inside the other's wardrobe, he didn't DARE loose the tender blossom that was iconic of their new relationship. He would let that get bigger, unlike his tailbone. He should consider stopping.

Luckily, Hakuba didn't have to stop – because Kaitou had suddenly remembered the fact that oxygen was necessary for to continue living. Hands flashing to the detective's chest, Kaitou pushed him away enough to break the kiss, breathing harshly, only realizing then just how much his lungs were burning. "Uuugh… fuck you, lungs…"

"Oh right…" Hakuba muttered. "Four minute time limit…." Damn these creatures were fragile. He could do six hours, EASY.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't ask to be born with small lungs!" Kaitou snapped, stretching out on the grass, perfectly comfortable with lying beneath the other. "Besides, most humans can only hold their breath for about 2½ minutes, thank you very much."

"OOH~! An' ma leetle Kaitou-kun made three! I'm so PROUD of him, isn't I, Kaitou-kun!" Hakuba gushed teasingly.

"Oh, shut it you giant anchovy. Ge'off!" Kaitou shoved playfully at Hakuba's shoulder, wriggling out from under the detective and brushing his pants off. "Aw, damn, my pants have GRASS stains! I liked this pair too!"

"There are so very many responses to that…" Hakuba stated. "'Sorry about your pants' is likely the least intimidating." He smiled, and then moved off the other, coming to a rest on his knees.

Kaitou rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Ha-ha… mind outta the gutter, you perv." He responded, rubbing the green stain off the best he could before falling back onto the grass with a content sigh. "It's a clear night." He stated thoughtfully, gazing up at the countless stars with a distant look on his face.

"It is…" the other teen whispered, turning his gaze the heavens. "The stars are very bright tonight."

Kaitou inhaled the cool night air deeply; and suddenly he wanted to he up there. NEEDED to be up there. "Hakuba, have you ever gone flying?" he asked as he pushed himself up, a grin spreading across his face.

"Through the ocean, yes. On a plane, still yes. But never in the way you do so." The blonde replied.

"Well then..." Kaitou leapt to his feet, leaning over Hakuba with a grin and offering his hand to help the other up. "Care to go for a flight with me, Tentai-kun?" He purred, flicking out his trademark top hat and setting it on his head with a wink.

"Hm... go home and spend night doing rational things like homework... or going flying with a gorgeous man...? Why are you even asking me?"

Kaitou laughed at that, dragging the siren out of the park and towards his favorite spot - the Tokyo Tower; tallest building in the whole city. "Just promise not to scream...first time fliers tend to do that."

"I wont scream," the Tentai promised. However, fifteen minutes found him failing at repressing a startled meep at the sudden lurch upward from freefall. FUCK this was DANGEROUS. And his 'boyfriend' did it nightly. All whilst being self-taught. He had words to say to this kid's mother.

Unlike Hakuba - who was clearly half some sort of stroke - Kaitou was unable to contain his loud cry of sheer exuberance as they soared up into the sky. As much as he longed to try a couple spins or dips, he forced himself to level out - first time flier's ALSO had a habit of throwing up. Best avoid to many fancy tricks. "Ain't this GREAT?" He called above the rush of the wind.

"YES! Simply MARVELOUS. Damn payback and her bitchy-ness..." Hakuba scowled. This was so unlike the carefree antics he could do underwater. There was certain stiffness to the way the other flew.

Kaitou laughed loudly, even as he battled his urge to truly let go and FLY. He didn't want to give Hakuba a heart attack his first time round. "Just hold on tight and don't let go - I'd be able to catch you, but last time I tried to do that I threw my arm out for a week."

"Oh yeah, gravity applies here." Hakuba muttered to himself. Some day, when the other was less scared of his world, he would show him what TRUE freedom was. The water. Damn. Now he wanted to go swimming.

Alright, Kaitou couldn't do it anymore. "Hakuba, I have to ask you a question. Would you be able to hold on really, REALLY tightly, or would you rather I put you down. Because my muscles are cramping up from the restrain." The magician informed him, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"A heart attack, or a hernia... hm. tough choice, really. Loosen yur grip slightly." with that, Hakuba turned so he could look the other in the eye. His arms gripped the other's neck and back with a solid hold. "Okay. Give it."

Kaitou grinned. "Alright, hold on tight, and DO give a shout if you're about to lose grip." Was all he said; then with a grin, he gave a sharp spin, turned the nose of the glider down - and let them plummet towards the ground, spinning in a downwards spiral that picked up speed with every second.

Okay, so this was MUCH better. Still not HIS norm, but exhilarating to say in the least. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kaitou couldn't help it; he laughed. Jesus, and here he had been worried about freaking the other out. No longer trying to hold it in the magician let out a cry of sheer joy as he turned the air glider upwards, using the momentum of the fall to send them spiraling in an out of control arrow towards the sky. Then he turned sharply and they were flying upside down, the wind rushing past them.

Okay, now Hakuba was a little overwhelmed. He'd never gone this fast, even with his siren body, he couldn't slip thru the water easy enough to hit these speeds. Full sirens could, but they had more fish about them. But FUCK this was FUN!

As they lost momentum, Kaitou angled the air glider so it was simply gliding on the breeze, not trying to control it's direction at all. "Now do you see why I love it?" he asked, flashing the detective a blissful grin. "…Also it explains my hair. Hell, look at YOURS!" he laughed, running a hand through Hakuba's wind-mussed hair.

"AW! Damn, mah hair!" Hakuba whined, relaxing his grip slightly. Kaitou was beautiful… even when positioned next to the moon. They complimented each other's splendor. Kaitou laughed then, and for a moment, Hakuba's breath caught in his throat.

Flying always put him in a state of euphoria. Why did he have to be born human? Birds were so damn lucky… "It'll go back to the way it was – just don't make flying with me a hobby. One too many flights and there's no combing it." He commented, gazing up at the sky as they drifted.

"I can believe that." Hakuba stated. He was vaguely aware that his tail had grown in during the high-speed part of the flight. He was quick about drawing the extra limb back in before the thief he loved saw it. No panic attacks in mid-air thank you very much.

Kaitou closed his eyes, spreading his arms out as he took in one last breath of the night air. Then he curled back in to grip the handles of his air glider. "Alright, better hold on. We should probably head back down before someone spots us." One incident with the military mistaking him for an enemy aircraft was more then enough, thank you.

"Im gonna turn around real quick first, Kay? thanks." several moments later found them on solid ground, and strangely giggly. Tentai-san blamed the lack of oxygen higher up.

"And that first drop - woo! I haven't had a fall like that in ages!" Kaitou exclaimed, spinning around with his arms out, laughing giddishly. "Then again, I haven't really ever flown with someone before...the added weight certainly gave more momentum." He grinned at Hakuba; face still stung red from the harsh wind currents.

Hakuba watched the other giggle to himself about various things before fingering the small hole in his trousers from his sudden growth spurt. This would go over REAL well if his FATHER found out. Or if Kaitou's mom ever found out. But their faces would be funny.

Kaitou continued to spin and laugh and talk without any real thought of what he was saying. This was how he always was after flying - it was like a natural high; which was also the reason he usually avoided being around people whenever he landed. It made him vulnerable - which said something about how much faith he was putting in Hakuba by letting him witness it all.

Hakuba, still kind of dazed from the flight, finally gave in and seated himself. Due to his mental euphoria at the time, he couldn't keep everything concealed for very long, and his tail re-grew to wrap around his dizzy form. Grinning stupidly, he gazed up at Kaitou with a loving expression.

"-Almost felt like I could touch the STARS tonight, and-...and...Uuuhhh..." Suddenly all color was swept from the magician's face, words dying on his lips. "And...Uuuhhh..." Where HAD his train of thought gone? Really hard to focus when there's a half-fish man sitting in front of you. Must. Not. Scream. Must. Not. Run. Must. NOT. Faint. All three of those were VERY hard to resist.

Hakuba instantly noted the look, but it took a moment for him to focus enough to realize the problem, let alone remedy it. However, when he did zone in on the problem, it was gone faster than he could say periwinkle.

"And...Uuuuuuuh...." At that point Kaitou's legs decided that they had supported his body for long enough, and the magician slumped to the ground. He had actually FORGETTEN about that...that...KEY FACE of Hakuba's existence. The fact that the other was a...Suddenly his head hurt. Damn it and he had been doing so WELL too!

Hakuba sighed. Damn. So close. He had to work on his emotional scales... or on Kaitou's fish-phobia. Or both. He'd been getting WAY too excited recently, and the raven-haired teen could use the treatment.

"...And I should probably be heading home." Was finally the completion to the sentence Kaitou came up with. It was late, he was worn after his night's flight, and Hakuba was a si-no that was NOT where his thought process was supposed to be heading. He was ignoring the fact that Hakuba was part of a race of creatures that lived off seducing mortals and eating their flesh. Because that was NOT an image he needed, thank you very much.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Hakuba whispered, not knowing , for once, how to fix this. Oh well. He still had a lot of time. He just had to catch the lad before the boy's deathbed. And that wasn't for a long, long while.

Kaitou nodded slowly as he rose to his feet, looking mildly awkward. "Uhm...Yeah...It was...I enjoyed...Goodnight." Probably not the most eloquent of speeches, but his nerves were a bit to riled to think up intellectual responses. Then, without giving Hakuba a chance to stop him, the magician was off like a firecracker, heading home at a flat out run.

Talk about AWKWARD. Oh well. Now he could do something for himself. The river rushed several blocks away, and dawn was REALLY far off. He had time. Lots of time.

* * *

It was about four in the morning that Kaitou jolted awake, sweating and gasping and trembling so hard his mattress quivered. Lurching into a seating position the teenaged magician gasped harshly, struggling to breath, heart pounding in his chest. Shit...He hadn't had a bad dream like that in ages. Images of sharks and Hakuba's face twisted into an evil leer still pounded in his head, and he barely even registered reaching for the phone. A tired Mr. Hakuba answered, only to inform him that Hakuba hadn't returned yet. Which meant...Kaitou didn't even give it much thought. He threw on a shirt, some shoes, and a coat - and was out the door and dashing towards the river before he had time to fully register his own actions.

Hakuba didn't realize at first when he gained an audience. He was to busy enjoying himself. The sand at the bottom of the river tickled the slight webbing between his toes, and the fanning /wings/ of his siren form caught water easily. Because he was currently standing, his tail merely flowed with the water. Up to his waist in water, in the middle of a dark river, most wouldn't have seen him if they didn't know what they were looking for. Of course, Hakuba liked it that way. He wouldn't drown. Even if he did run out of breath, he could just cast a spell about himself and allow himself to begin breathing the water. Dipping beneath the surface, he swam upstream slightly, then made to pick up speed. The silvery surface of the water shattered as he erupted a moment later, half man, half fish/ray, and garbed in naught but scraps of silk.

Kaitou stood on the shore, clutching his coat to himself - he was shivering, but whether it was from the cold or the fear he couldn't tell; fear was becoming an emotion all too familiar as of late. It was very tiring. He didn't know what he was doing here - hell, how the fuck was he even planning on finding Hakuba in the dark!? How did he know the siren was even here? There were tons of water he could be in right now, or maybe he wasn't swimming at all, and Kaitou was standing around freezing, shaking, and silently crying for absolutely no reason. Then the teenager flinched when there was a sudden eruption of water, spraying him due to how close he was standing to the riverbed. Once the water settled he blinked, and felt his breath catch when his eyes landed on the very person he had come looking for. And suddenly he couldn't speak, throat uncomfortably dry.

Hakuba giggled, wiping the water from his face with his palms, as his claws WOULD leave marks behind. Carefully, he reached back, not minding one bit that his 'wings' were slightly over-stretched, and undid the back of his hair. Promptly the blonde locks grew three feet before his audience's eyes.

Kaitou froze, eyes widening, breath catching in his throat. What? WHAT!? Just when he thought, things couldn't possibly flip around him anymore, THAT happened. Stepping back, the magician smacked into a tree conveniently situated behind him - resounding in a rather loud thud, and a flinch from himself. Fuck.

Hakuba jumped, and whirled to stare through the darkness. His golden eyes had difficulty seeing through the deep black, until he focused on a pair of very, VERY, _VERY_ familiar blue eyes.

Kaitou swallowed hard, arms curling up to cross protectively over his chest. Gods, what had he been THINKING!? He should have just stayed at home; coming here was a really, REALLY stupid idea. "....Hi." He managed to force out, unable to look away from the other, as much as he wanted to.

* * *

**teh super awsome chappy o' doom! almost 4 pgs of writin, one night o no slepts. r&r while i wake up plexplex**


	9. Plot twisty like liqourice

**sorry about the month long gap. i blame skool. and laziness. shut up. i own my not-coffee.**  


* * *

"What are you doing out here? Did my dad call?" the fish-teen asked quietly, idly playing with his hair. As much as he wished to cut the stupid stuff, the law of the siren was still pinning him down.

Kaitou slowly shook his head. "No...I actually...Uhm..." The magician bit his tongue; he felt like a complete child, getting so badly shaken up over some stupid dream. "I wanted to...I had...." Somehow, he couldn't force himself to explain - Hakuba would think he was being weak. And he was just making himself like more and more idiotic with every passing second. "....I should go."

Well this was nice. He really ought to set up permanent residence on square one, as he kept RETURNING TO THE DAMN PLAACE SO F*ING OFTEN! Externally, Hakuba sighed. under the water, he tugged at his thin skirt, wishing he could climb up and change. but as long as the other was here, he was water bound for reasons he'd rather not think about. It made him blush horribly, but he didn't want the thief to leave.

Kaitou shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying hard to convince himself to leave. It's not as if Hakuba cared about some silly nightmare he had; the detective would probably just laugh. Honestly, the great Kuroba Kaitou, being so terrified by a figment of his imagination! "I...." Don't say it, don't SAY it. "...I had a nightmare."

"Any particular topic?" Hakuba asked quietly. he had a pretty good idea, though, and began thinking swiftly.

".....Mainly about sharks and...." Kaitou trailed off, the words sticking in his throat. Slowly sliding down the trunk of the tree the magician drew his knees to his chest, gazing at the ground and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "And...a-and you..."

"Im sorry..." the siren whispered genuinely."I'll remember that next time we choose a film to partake in." he was very slowly moving onto the shore. he couldn't have the other sensing his advance, and running off because of it, now could he?

"No, no, the sharks and you weren't.....The sharks came first." Kaitou continued to murmur, too lost in his thoughts to notice the others approach. "I dreamt that you..." And again, the words didn't want to come out - and suddenly he realized he wasn't afraid of sounding childish; he was afraid because it might be TRUE. He flinched at that realization, curling tighter in on himself.

"Were like the others?" Hakuba asked and finished gently. This was understandable.

Despite himself, Kaitou was desperately relieved that he didn't have to say it himself. Instead, he merely nodded, closing his eyes and burying his face in his knees. "I know it's stupid...getting so worked up over a silly dream, but...I just..." But this time, he really had no idea WHAT he had wanted to say. "...I'm just so mixed up right now..."

"That's what you get for being stalked by a siren, and I would NEVER hurt you." Hakuba reassured, pulling the magician into his chest before the other could spot the fishy bits of him, and freak. "And I will never let any other siren hurt you.... so long as I can breathe."

Kaitou stiffened only briefly when the other embraced him, but almost immediately relaxed, slumping against the other's wet chest with a choked sob. He really had no idea how to respond; part of him was still weary, still disbelieving...but the other part of him was willing to face any future pain, if only for this moment. Sniffing loudly the magician breathed deeply, trying to regain control of his rampaging emotions. "Thanks...I'm just being stupid...I need to stop freaking out over every little thing..."

"It's okay. phobias can do that to you." Hakuba stated.

There was a moment's pause as he gazed over the other's shoulder, the smallest of unease flickering in his belly, but not consuming him as it had before. He considered for a rather long time, wondering if he dared - then he slowly reached around Hakuba, resting his hand flat against the top of the other's tail. It was cold and smooth; kind of like velvet.

Hakuba smiled to himself when he felt a gentle hand exploring his extremities. he fought to keep his tail still so that he didn't COMPLETELY freak his thief out. but the ticklish skin was making it VERY hard to concentrate. so Kuroba ended up with a thin appendage wound about his ankle.

Kaitou flinched briefly, but made no movements to pull his ankle free, instead letting his hand stroke up and down the back of the tail slowly. It wasn't scaly like a fishes; it felt more like a horse, actually. Only a lot more wet. Encouraged by the fact that the detective had yet to stop him Kaitou let his other hand stroke along the side of the tail, chin resting on Hakuba's shoulders so he could trace the path his hands made with his eyes.

Hakuba grunted lightly in surprise. the weight on his chest was warm against the chill of his drying body and the night. he also hadn't expected the other to get so curious so fast. vaguely he wondered if this was a bad time to remember that he was wearing only a thin skirt.

"It doesn't feel like I expected..." Kaitou commented thoughtfully, sliding his fingers along the lightly furred tail, liking the feeling of it. Despite being wet, there was a definite warmth; since, after all, it WAS a limb pumped full of blood. "It's...smooth."

"Scales... they're usually reserved for the female population for some reason. like the men need a one up or summat." Hakuba explained quietly. he relaxed slightly, and un-obediently his tail shifted to wrap around the other's wrist.

Kaitou's eyes flickered briefly at the feeling, eyeing the tail encircling his wrist, before deciding to leave it alone. It was odd; just hours before, the mere THOUGHT of Hakuba having a tail had sent him into uncontrollable fits of panic. But suddenly, it seemed so much easier to accept. "....How does it feel?" He asked abruptly, stroking the tail from base to tip absently.

"It tickles..." Hakuba whispered, touching the other's arm gently as he tried to pry his tail off the other. it wasn't working.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Kaitou commented when he noticed Hakuba's attempts to remove his tail, smoothing his palm against the top of the tail. Somehow, everything just seemed so much SIMPLER. Less overwhelming.

"You sure? I think im gripping pretty tight." Hakuba admitted. "Let me know if I try to take yur hand off, okay?"

"It's fine." Kaitou repeated with a grin, nuzzling Hakuba's ear absently before refocusing on the matter at hand. Or under hand, as it were. Then he frowned as a thought struck him. ".....You're only half, right? Which side of the family did you get it from?"

"My mother is a siren. DONT ask me who my father is, or where he is. He left long before my birth. something about insufferable whores and there magic and their pregnancy induced mood swings." Hakuba stated.

Kaitou blinked. "So the dad you live with right now isn't your real one?" He asked, continuing to explore the other's tail - at some point he realized this was probably the equivalent of 'feeling' the detective up, but Hakuba didn't seem to be complaining. So he chose not to think about it.

"No." Hakuba admitted quietly. "He found me on a beach, and took me in while I was still getting over my own fear of the water." His tail STILL wasn't co-operating.

"Ah." Kaitou hummed sympathetically, stroking along the tops and side of Hakuba's tail, tracing it's fins absently. "You've never met you're mother then?" He asked - he wasn't sure why he was suddenly so interested in the other's past, or why the detective was humoring him by answering.

"Ah.... there was this ONE incident where we crossed paths after I went AWOL/dry land.... she was rather.... unhappy that I was humoring my human side and walking on two legs." Hakuba blushed. by unhappy, he meant /in a death-inducing rage, and not specifically her OWN death.

"Well, who does she have to blame for that?" Kaitou asked snarkily. "It's not like you had a siren role model." He added, having finished his exploring, and was content to merely rest his hands on the top of the other's tail. "Then again, I guess she didn't really give that much thought...."

"Well... she saw reason.... after dad pulled the hunting rifle, but that's completely unrelated." Hakuba stated easily. "Though he was rather upset that his 'son' was a siren not a mer. It gave him a little bit of a scare, if yah know what I mean."

Kaitou laughed. "I can imagine." He responded, nuzzling the other's jaw, since it was placed conveniently - what with his chin still resting on Hakuba's shoulder. "At least he loved you enough not to throw you out the second he found out."

"He's pretty reasonable. that and he saw first hand what I had to go back to, without a voice to boot. I really only learned to speak normally about six months before I first met you." Hakuba stated. he smiled at Kaitou gently, and nuzzled him back.

"So you were mute most of your life?" Kaitou asked, pressing his tongue against his mouth with a small sound of sympathy. He couldn't imagine not being able to speak; talking was his third favorite thing to do! Right after magic, this was, of course, right after flying.

"Not mute, just rather croaky. That and sirens use other ways to communicate. And I was young enough to still be honing my singing. It was just the time after boy meets boat and lands upon beach that I was 'mute'."

"Still...I don't think I could live without my voice." Kaitou stated with a small shake of his head, beginning to slowly massage the tail under his fingers - the magician had always needed to have something do to with his hands. If it wasn't playing with cards, it was summoning flowers or colorful balls or snatching gems. He had twitchy fingers, what could he say?

"Here." Hakuba sighed. he had seen the action, and understood it as a sore wrist. therefore he bit down on his tail, quite hard I might add, and thereby releasing the thief from his hold.

Kaitou flinched. "No need to maim yourself!" He exclaimed, even as he withdrew his hands, rubbing his slightly sore wrists. His fingers were asleep - wow, he hadn't even noticed the blood flow being cut off! "Thanks." He added, kissing the others chin briefly, only to flush at his own actions.

Hakuba blushed, and rubbed at the sore spot on his tail. "I never got why I cant control the damn thing, but I cant, not really. When I get too bad, I bite. Don't worry. I haven't drawn blood in years." he stated, grinning.

"You're tail may be a sentient life form." Kaitou suggested, then pulled a face. "...Which would be really, really creepy..." He added, then gave a small shiver as it finally clicked in his mind how COLD it was. Oh, right, it was probably around five in the morning right now....And hugging Hakuba had made his clothes damp.

"If we get going now, we can make it to both our bags and school before we're late." Hakuba suggested. "And Yes, I would definitely bite to remove should my tail begin thinking/speaking."

"Oh yay...four hours of sleep, and a cold coming on. Ugh…" Kaitou groaned, detangling himself from Hakuba to rise to his feet, stretching out all the kinks in his body. Not only was he running on short sleep, he was still worn from the flight they had done earlier that day. He was on a one-way trip to Sickville. "Achoo!" ...Or already there.

"Gazuntite." Hakuba stated, offering a kerchif from his blazer pocket. the clothes were still warm... weird, it was like negative six out here, and they'd laid there for a while. how were they still- oh, stray cats, never mind.

"Thank you." Kaitou muttered, blowing his nose and sighing loudly. Absently he combed his fingers through his hair, shaking out the leaves and pieces of bark that had snuck in there. "This is going to be a fun day of school." He added to himself sarcastically, rubbing his eyes with a small groan. He really, REALLY needed a vacation...."....I have a heist tomorrow night oh for the love of..."

"We could go swimming again instead." Hakuba suggested sarcastically. unfortunately, sarcasm is usually lost on sick men, so he had to make himself very clear very fast. "Or we could build a rocket ship and go to mars or we could go see 'new moon'."

".......Somehow, I have this feeling I should punch you, but I can't find the energy." Kaitou informed the detective flatly, pressing a hand to his forehead with a loud sigh. He didn't have a fever - good. Must just be lack of sleep that was making him feel so awful then. "Come on. We should go get our bags and stuff."

* * *

Hakuba muttered to himself, upset he had been grounded for not informing his father where the FUCK he had been last night. this meant he and Kaitou couldn't go out and play Lupin VS Sherlock. aka, the heist.

Unlike Hakuba, Kaitou's mother hadn't been the least bit concerned about his whereabouts; all she had done was tell him to go to sleep as soon as he got home from school, saying she'd wake him up when it was time to go to his heist. GODS it was nice having a mother who rocked so much. Though he was a bit saddened to learn Hakuba wouldn't be attending, not to mention his condition just seemed to be getting worse.

* * *

Hakuba glared at Mario, then ran the little figure into another spike-covered wall. having beaten the game some six hundred times already, he was quite bored. so, mutilating the characters it was. who didn't love giving Mario a piece of their mind. I mean REALLY. he's as annoying as hell crossed with a PMSing SIREN.

The heist had, as expected, gone off without a hitch. He had stolen the gem, run laps around the taskforce, and escaped in an explosion of smoke and light. It wasn't until he was heading back home - in swapped outfits - the it struck. A sudden harsh explosion of dizziness slammed into his skull and he stumbled, veering into a store wall with a small grunt. Breathing harshly Kaitou closed his eyes, suddenly feeling unbelievably nauseous. His head pounded, his stomach twisted, his skin was burning. Gasping painfully the teenager stumbled down the sidewalk - he needed to lie down. NOW. Home was too far. Hakuba's house was closer. A slash of pain rippled down his spine and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to move.

Hakuba jumped when the doorbell rang, and he heard his father go to answer it. but a moment later yelling drew him from his confines.

"Sagura, get down he-ACK!" Mr. Hakuba yelped loudly when Kaitou's knees buckled, causing the teenager to collapse against him. The man flinched; he could FEEL how hot the other was through the clothing! Hoisting the shuddering teenager off the ground Mr. Hakuba carried him into the living room, setting him on the couch.

Startled, Hakuba damn near fell off the stairs as he hit the landing faster than the design intended usage. then he raced to the living room where his 'not' boyfriend lay.

Kaitou had curled up into a ball, shuddering and whimpering in pain. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and he was clawing at his arms, which were throbbing. Mr. Hakuba dashed into the kitchen, returning with several ice packs. "Hakuba, try to hold him down - he's going to hurt himself!"

Hakuba could feel the heat radiating off the other like he was a giant space heater. This wasn't good at ALL. which is the understatement of the century. Not sure about touching a guy who was like this, Hakuba did the only thing a teen that was actually a siren could do. He started to hum.

Kaitou seemed uneffected for the first several moments; however, as the sound slowly seeped into his ears, it caused the same reaction as it had before. Mind going pleasantly lax the teenaged magician slumped against the couch, breathing hard - the pain and heat was still there, but it seemed duller then it had before. He nearly jumped out of his skin when something cold touched his forehead; an icepack, courtesy of Mr. Hakuba. Closing his eyes, the magician shuddered; his skin itched and burned and ached, but it was more tolerable then before, thanks to the soothing music soaking into his head.

"Is he alright?" Mr. Hakuba asked softly, once the boy had stopped his wriggling. Hakuba didn't answer, but instead kept humming. the soft little tune was beginning to make them ALL drowsy, but Kaitou was still sweating heavily, and hyperventilating.

Kaitou whimpered, scratching at his arms; his entire /body/ itched. Badly - so badly it /hurt/. Mr. Hakuba opened his mouth to comment; then his jaw merely hung open in dumbfounded bewilderment when Kaitou's sleeves began to rip - due to the feathers sprouting from the boy's wrists up to armpit.

* * *

**LAWL plot twist outta teh arse! XD**

**r&r, and i'll give yeah chappy 9! actually i will anyways, but PLEASE review. it helps inspiration! who knows, i may re-start my YGO fics too! XP**


	10. LIME ALERT! Not a Bed of Flower Petals!

**lawlz. continuance oif the plotbunniez. as promised, chappy 9. enjoyz!**

* * *

Hakuba stuttered slightly, then resumed his humming, quickly knocking his father from the picture with several selected notes. Then he stood and took Kaitou's chin gently. "Kaitou?"

Kaitou slowly slumped back, blinking up at Hakuba dizzily. Then he stared at the feathers - /wings/, brown speckled white ones - then slowly sat up and pulled off his shirt. Well, that explained why he had been so hot - a trail of white downy feathers ran from his chin, straight down his front and disappearing below the waist of his pants. He swallowed hard. "...Hakuba...do you have a book on mythical creatures?" He asked, voice shaking slightly. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a very frightening idea.

"Why are you asking. Dad here spent a minor fortune looking up stuff to try to get ME through /things/. of course. depends which one you want. can you walk?"

"I...I think so." Kaitou responded slowly, shakily rising to his feet. Only to lose his balance and topple forward, hitting the ground with a thud. He cringed - /please/ say it wasn't what he thought it was...Sitting up he looked down - and sure enough, where his feet once were, was now a set of clawed eagle's talons. "....Hakuba...do you have a book on Harpies?"

"Harpies...." the teenage siren dragged Kaitou up a flight of stairs, then abandoned him at the door of an expansive (and expensive) library. moments later, the teen returned with an old, dusty volume. "Herpes.... Wombats... vampires.... Merfolk.... AHA! Harpies, page 35671!"

Kaitou wasted no time in snatching the book from Hakuba, gazing down at the page. And swallowed hard. There, in a full color picture, was a harpy - half bird, half woman, with arms that were wings, birds feet, with feathers that went from the chest down to the legs. Well, he didn't have /that/ many feathers..., which meant...."...Hakuba...can I borrow the phone?"

"go ahead." the teenage siren stated softly. "Then we'll get you into something non-torn."

Kaitou snatched the phone, punching in his home number. It rang twice, then his mother answered with a "Moshi moshi?" Kaitou didn't miss a beat. "Was it you or dad?" Long, awkward pause. "...Kaitou?" Yoria enquired, and Kaitou fisted the hand not holding the phone. "Were you or dad a harpy!?" He barked, stress making his patience /very/ short - and his mother fell silent for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was very soft, soothing, and sad. "Kaitou...there's something else you should know about you're father..." Kaitou didn't wait to hear the rest; he dropped the phone and dug his nails into his head, curling into a ball with a loud exclamation of distress.

gently Hakuba sat beside the other. Kaitou's feathers were soft. the voice on the far end of the phone was still trying to make contact, however, so he had to leave momentarily to hang up. then he returned to wrapping his tail around the large ball of fluff.

Kaitou slumped against Hakuba with a small sound of distress, burying his face in the other's shoulder. Hakuba always offered a nice escape from reality; just the boys presence helped soothe him. And yet, there was something that kept nagging him at the back of his mind. Something abouts harpies, and...Oh...Oh /fuck/. Kaitou jerked back, snatching up the book and scanning the information. Then, with a loud groan, he slammed his forehead against the novel. "Fuck. Of course. Of /course/. Out of /all/ the creatures I had to be, it had to be /this/ one! Why does fate hate me so much!?"

"What?" Hakuba asked, de-burying his face from the soft wall of feathers.

Kaitou sat up, clearing his throat before reading aloud in a flat voice, "Harpies are the air bound relatives of the Siren - both species are infamous for leading unsuspecting mortals into their grasp, though harpies prefer the route of coaxing in travelers with riddles and promises of riches, while sirens are more prone to enchanting them with their voice. Because of their shared taste, and the fact Harpies and Sirens are usually found residing in the same areas, the two species are mortal enemies, and have been at war with each other for years." He announced, then smacked his forehead against the book again - just for good measure.

"And? Thief and Detective have been at each other's throats for years." Hakuba pointed out. "It's a very popular genre." he added with a nod.

"Yes. But if you're mother ever catches wind of this!...Or any of the sirens for that matter! Or any harpies!" Kaitou exclaimed, massaging his head with a groan. "/Why/ does my mother never tell me these things!? First my dad being Kaito Kid, now him being a Harpy! What /else/ don't I know about my father!?"

"He might have been Jesus...?" Hakuba suggested playfully. he was having fun playing with the soft feathers.

Despite himself, Kaitou couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Ha-ha, that wouldn't surprise me..." He muttered, then suddenly squirmed. "Hakuba...Mind not doing that?" He asked - he had been trying to ignore it, but his feathers were extremely /sensitive/. And it was making him a tad uncomfortable. And warm. But never mind that.

"Oh, sorry." he mutter sheepishly. then he nipped at Kaitou's ear with a soft growl.

Kaitou squawked when his ear was nipped, only to waste no time in returning the assault, only adding a small lick along with a nip to the other's ear.

The next thing the pair knew, they were rolling on the library floor, exploring each other's bodies at every moment they weren't heavily distracted by the other.

Somewhere, far, far in the back of his mind, Kaitou was seriously questioning his own sanity. Here he was, making out with Hakuba on Hakuba's library floor, after just discovering he was part of a species that was at war with Hakuba's species. Not to mention, he /still/ wasn't quite sure about where his feelings sat on the whole concept of a relationship with the other.

Hakuba, however, was euphoric. he WASNT alone in the hybrid world. No wonder he was destined to be paired with Kaitou. and FUCK those feathers were soft. WTH. feeling up Kaitou much...

Kaitou shivered softly when Hakuba returned to stroking his feathers; it /tingled/. In a pleasant sort of way. Of course. then he began to worry about something rather /important/. "Hakuba, I can't go to school with /wings/!" He exclaimed - way to break the mood.

"Ain't you thankful tomorrow is Saturday then? We have a WHOLE weekend to figure you out." Hakuba stated, grinning sweetly. he reached down and stroked Kaitou's chin gently. His chosen was beautiful.... even more so than before, and he hadn't thought that possible.

Despite all his best attempts /not/ to, Kaitou couldn't help but release a pleased murmur at the stroke. Or he meant for it to sound like a murmur - in the end it came out like a /croon/, and he clapped his hands over his mouth. Jesus, he had sounded exactly like Irene!

"Coo coo to you too." Hakuba stated. then he did it again. then the doorbell rang. damn. faster than expected.

Kaitou kept his hands firmly over his mouth, muffling the repeated croon. Then he jerked at the doorbell, letting his hand drop so he could speak. "Company....?"

"More or less not really but sure." Hakuba answered quickly detangling himself from the other, straightening his blazer, tucking the scrap of hair that escaped the braid away, and dashing from the room. a moment later, yelling announced the identity of the guest.... Kaitou's mom.

Kaitou cringed at that loud voice; oh, right, they /had/ rather hung up on her. Kaitou made his way after Hakuba - awkwardly, because /fuck/ it was weird walking with talons! - and moved to save his...boyfriend?....from his mother. "Mom, calm down!" Kaitou exclaimed; Yoria whirled around, opened her mouth to start yelling, and then blinked. Then, with a loud squeal, she tackled her son. "You look just like you're father~!" She squealed. Kaitou choked. "Mom! To much huggy, not enough breathy!"

Hakuba watched in amusement, then went to see if his father was up yet or if the siren's call was going to give him a better sleep than usual, despite the place on the floor. yep, he was snoring. there was no saving him now.

Kaitou managed to wriggle free from his overenthusiastic mother, gasping hard to breath. "Sorry, Kaitou. You just look so much like him. You even have the brown speckles!" Yoria exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Kaitou grinned. "Well, that's a relief...if I looked like a /different/ Harpy, I'd be concerned..." He commented. They both laughed. Then he frowned. "Mom, how the hell did dad hide his...features..?" He asked, gesturing to his wing. She frowned. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. You'll have to ask Jii how they do it." She responded. Kaitou blinked. "Ask...Oh you have got to be /kidding/ me!"

"HELP!" Hakuba cried, from his now slightly squished position from where he'd tried to carry his father to bed. lost cause, yes. did it stop him from trying? nope. not for a second.

Kaitou bounded over with no hesitation. "Hakuba, you moron!" He exclaimed, rushing over to shove the larger man off the detective. Mr. Hakuba grunted, rolled, and remained asleep. "Hakuba, are you okay!? Speak to me!" Kaitou yelled in an overdramatic voice.

"No... wont make-OW! What was THAT for Kuroba-san?!" Hakuba rubbed his head where the elder female had bludgeoned him with her purse. "SIREN!"

"Mom!" Kaitou exclaimed in protest, grabbing the purse and wrestling it out of her hands.

"Kaitou, he's a-!"

"Yes mom I know what he is!" He yelled, managing to get the purse from her. Yoria blinked.

"....You /knew/!?"

".........Yes. For about two weeks now."

"But Kaitou, Sirens and Harpies-"

"I know that to!"

"...Oh..."

"Pain X(." Hakuba complained as he re-took up the task of moving his over-weight father. he was once again tackled by Mrs. Kuroba, this time for /different/ reasons.

"MOM FOR THE LOVE OF-!" Kaitou exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "My little Kaitou has a boyfriend!" She squealed, now hugging Hakuba with all her strength. The end result was Kaitou turning a very/ very/ bright shade of red, choking violently, and then sputtering several protests that really made absolutely no sense whatsoever, and were thus ignored.

"Damn childhood. Why can't you be non-traumatizing?" Hakuba asked no one in particular. Carefully he started prying the woman off him, but then she turned angry.

"Alright, that's it!" Kaitou exclaimed, then clearing his throat, he whined in a very loud, very /convincing/ voice, "/Mom/, I'm /starving/!" Instantly, the woman jerked away from Hakuba, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you say something earlier!?" She yelled, barreling into the kitchen at top speed. Within seconds, the sound of banging cupboards and pans could be heard. Kaitou smirked victoriously.

"Wow." the young siren stated, gazing after his ex-assailant. then he turned back to Kaitou. "So how'd yur heist go, other than boring cuz I wasn't there?"

"Completely smoothly." Kaitou responded with a grin. "I'm just /really/ fucking lucky.../this/ didn't start happening during it." He stated, giving a wave of his hand to indicate his features. "I'd either be in a car heading to a lab right now, or dead. Depends whether or not I was on my glider at the time."

"Your bird is going to have a field day." Hakuba stated.

Kaitou blinked. Wait, speaking of Irene....A loud shriek tore through the air, and the magician lunged to his feet as a small, white blur came zipping down the stairs, a larger brown form close behind. "For the love of-WATSON STOP TRYING TO EAT MY BIRD!" Kaitou yelled; both bird, Watson and Irene, screeched to a halt, blinking in bewilderment at the half bird standing there.

"You HAVE their attention. Might as well finish your sentence." Hakuba suggested. he smiled as Watson turned to glide onto his regular perch of Hakuba's shoulder.

Irene remained where she was, clearly struck dumb at the sight of her master. "Hey there, girl." Kaitou murmured softly, holding out one feathered hand to the dove. There was a moment's pause, and then Irene darted over, landing on his shoulder and crooning intensely as she nuzzled his cheek. Kaitou laughed. "Seems she doesn't mind my change at all." One hand gently stroked Irene's head; the dove actually seemed to love him even /more/, now that he was, part her species. Kind of. Wait, if Harpies were half humans half bird, did that make him half harpy half human, or three quarters human one fourth bird?...Headache.

There was a crash, and his father yelped, having woken up halfway up the stairs and promptly falling down upon standing.

"Ack, Mr. Hakuba!" Kaitou yelped, rushing to catch the other; the result, of course, being the poor Harpy being squished under his weight and squawking in his pain. Which of course brought his mother running; and the woman then proceeded to hoist Mr. Hakuba off the floor with one arm, setting him on his feet, then checking to make sure her son wasn't mortally wounded.

"Saguru..."

"Yes dad?"

"Might I ask for an explanation?"

"Erm..." "Or is it one of those trippy siren things that I'd probably have fewer headaches NOT knowing about them?"

"Em... yeah. let's go with /that/."

"Yes, mom, I'm fine - No I /don't need an ambul-MOM PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Kaitou snatched the phone out of his mom's hand, frowning disapprovingly. "Seriously. Stop calling 911 over nothing, or they're going to get a restraining order on you!" He barked...Then frowned. "...I smell burning.."

"My quiche!" Yoria was off to the kitchen.

"...What?"

"Feel confused." Hakuba stated. "Off to bed." with that Hakuba-san trotted off, happy for some sleep. The teenage siren then turned to Kaitou. "Yay, parents..."

"I concur. At least mine is easily distracted with cooking." Kaitou drawled, dropping onto the couch with a loud sigh. "...I love how she's just kind of taken over you're kitchen though. We're going to leave here, and you're going to have a fridge full of precooked meals."

"And cookies. Lots and /lots/ of cookies..."

"Yum. Oh wait, I can't digest oatmeal... is she making oatmeal? I can't eat it if she is."

"It's a siren thing, btw."

"Wait, seriously?" Kaitou raised his eyebrows at that. "Wow that sucks...Just a sec." The magician rose from the house, wandering into the kitchen. "Mom, no oatmeal in anything, if you could?" He requested; she shot him a curious look, but nodded nonetheless. "Sure dear, whatever you say." "Thanks.." And he returned to the couch with a satisfied grin.

"Gah... oatmeal.... nasty stuff. that and molasses. never liked that either. But the vanilla shit people put in is freaking delicious. Dad says I shouldn't eat it. It makes me feel ill but FUCK, it is tasty. I wonder if you can make crab cookies. And salmon cookies... that would be awesome. fishes are tasty. OH! hamburger cookies! I should try that sometime! Yeah, when dad goes to England next week for a few months. house all to me! and Kaitou. Yur allowed her whenever, as if I could stop you, theoretically. Did I mention vanilla is tasty?"

There was a long, long silence; then Kaitou slowly reached out, covering Hakuba's mouth with his hand. "Hakuba...no more talking." He stated bluntly - he wasn't sure /where/ the other's sudden high had come from, but seeing the detective ramble was /kind/ of unnerving. Rambling was /his/ job god damn it! That the whole idea of 'salmon cookies' made him want to throw up. Or cry. Or both.

"Sorry... I overdosed on siren magic. I was getting tired, see, so I gave myself a jolt... but it was too much apparently." Hakuba stated, his eyes beginning to droop. "Crap, now im even sleepie-ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"........" Kaitou was speechless. He sat there for a long time, then rolled his eyes and lifted the detective into his arms. Carrying Hakuba up to his room, the magician laid him on the bed, then went back downstairs. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed an apron, tied it around his waist, and then started helping his mom cook.

* * *

morning arrived without fail, and Hakuba woke up with a squeak of surprise. Kaitou, sometime during the night, had opted to remain here rather than go home it would seem. Well, the wings WERE pretty attention grabbing, and it was nowhere near Halloween.

Kaitou stirred slightly at the sudden noise, only to roll over and curl up against the siren, nuzzling Hakuba's throat sleepily. Of course, now the detective was going to have to buy new sheets, since Kaitou's talons were rather...sharp. And awkward, and /not/ meant to be in a bed under any circumstances.

Hakuba smiled, relishing the other's closeness. then he slipped from the bed to go inspect the damage. he found his father at the table, surrounded by massive boxes of cookies, working his way through a bag and a mug of coffee.

Kaitou stirred several moments later, body noticing and missing the warmth Hakuba had provided. Blinking dazedly the teenaged harpy lifted his head, gazing sluggishly around the empty bedroom. Yawning he rolled onto his stomach, arching in a catlike stretch. Then he slipped out of the bed, lazily rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he made his way down the stairs.

Hakuba was munching away, helping his father NOT gain another sixty lbs, when his boyfriend came down the stairs, looking a mess with his feathers in complete disorder. Someone wasn't a morning person.

"Morning'." Kaitou mumbled sleepily; he had never been very good first waking up. Especially since, he never seemed to go to bed before three in the morning. The harpy stumbled into the kitchen, rousing up some hot chocolate; Mr. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at how unhesitant the other was to help him to their stuff. But, since Ms. Kuroba had made cookies, he let it slide.

Hakuba smiled at his father gently. The other man caught the cue. "Your mother called awhile ago, saying that the fellow named 'Jii' would be waiting for you around noon at the pinnacle. Don't ask what that means, I have no idea." the elder man stated. "I think he means Tokyo tower." Hakuba added on. His two cents for the day.

"Mm - it would be there. It's the safest; not many people go there." Kaitou mumbled, setting the kettle on to boil. Then he frowned, struck by a sudden thought. Turning around to face Hakuba the harpy folded his arms, a slightly nervous look on his face. "...Hakuba...are we dating?" He asked abruptly; and Mr. Hakuba inhaled a cookie. Up his /nose/. Yes, a whole cookie.

Saguru smiled, then stated, "Only if you're okay with the fish thing." he then turned to help the flailing man beside him. Damn his father was rather unstable sometimes, jeeze.

Kaitou didn't say anything after that, both because Hakuba seemed focused on saving his father from himself, and because the kettle had started to squeal. Pouring the boiling water into the mug, he added the pack of hot chocolate, and then mixed in some milk. "...Stingrays aren't really fish..." He finally answered, voice cracking slightly.

"Hm. that phrase seems vaguely familiar." Hakuba stated warmly, wresting the remainder of the cookies from the elder man for /protection/. That and he wanted some. "Shall we? It's almost 11, we need to go the less used route and we need to find you a poncho or summat so you can get there."

"...Oh, right, feathers..." Kaitou looked down the length of his body, absently petting the soft feathers running down his front - it made him shiver, so he stopped. Then the harpy jerked violently as a loud beep of a car horn echoed from outside. "...Hakuba..." Kaitou stated slowly, gazing out the kitchen window. "...There's a limo parked in your driveway..."

"Er... I Dunno." Hakuba replied softly, peering out the window at the strange black car. There was a man getting out, so the teen went to answer, leaving father and boyfriend alone together.

"Hello - this is the Hakuba household, I assume?" The tall, dark haired, dark eyed, dark suited driver enquired with a tip of his hat. Seconds later Kaitou exploded out of the front door, tackling the man with a squeal. "Uncle Kyo!"

"Okay..." Hakuba was rather confused and disgruntled. "Kaitou, remember its Saturday. There ARE people in the area today. Come back in."

"Oh, that's why Jii requested I pick up the chickling in this." Kyo - Toichi's brother - responded with a wave to the limo behind him. "Tinted windows with tough leather seats to keep his talons from ripping up the upholstery." The man added with a grin; Kaitou already rather knew Kyo knew - after all, he /was/ his father's brother. Obviously, that meant...But where /were/ his feathers?

"Am I allowed to come?" Hakuba asked, wrapping his spare jacket about Kaitou since the other seemed to be ignoring his warning

Kyo's eyes narrowed briefly. "...That depends...what exactly are you hiding under that cloaking?" He asked, clearly seeing the magical aura all creatures retained when hiding some part of themselves. Kaitou swallowed hard, just remembering /that/ important fact now.

* * *

**HAHAHA~! im SO grounded for not studying. **

**r&r so it wasnt time unwell wasted~!**


	11. and they lived happily ever after! NOT

**and we're back! back again. YEAH we're back, tell a friend -is shot-**

* * *

A sudden crash and a startled screech reminded Hakuba that his father was still alone in the kitchen. Obviously, the only reason cookies were on the table was that the fridge and freezer were full. But when the blonde teen arrived, he found a situation MUCH more aggravating

Kaitou yelped as Hakuba ran off, moving to follow him; only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaitou.../What/ is he hiding?" Kyo asked slowly, voice slightly tense. Kaitou glanced after his boyfriend, looked at Kyo, and sighed shakily.

"...You...Promise you won't hurt him." He murmured; Kyo blinked.

"Why would I-?"

"/Promise me/!" Kaitou snarled, and Kyo flinched.

"Of course, I promise!" A moment's hesitation, then Kaitou sighed. "Well..." One, choice sentence later..."WHAT!"

Hakuba was glad he had dressed for the night's heist so early. He was able to get a shot off at the siren before his mother's tentacles shattered his gun, and wrapped him up like his surrogate father was now being hung. The fat man was unconscious, thankfully. He wouldn't see the damage should it come to that.

"Kaitou-!"

"Hakuba!" Kaitou didn't wait for Kyo to get another word in, lunging into the house. Only to skid to a halt, gazing in horror at the creature currently residing in the kitchen. "...Oh my god..."

"Kaitou, get /back/!" Kyo snarled, grabbing his nephew and yanking him behind him.

"LET GO OF ME!" Hakuba screeched, wriggling from her grip long enough to speak. "Why should I, my estranged son? After all I did for you... you had to run off and mingle with the food source." her voice was soft, luxuriously British, and seductive as hell. That and she wore no shirt though her scales were DEFINATELY not coming up that high.

"Why hello, Siier." Kyo greeted coolly, reaching up to rip off the necklace dangling from his neck. In a split second blue speckled wings sprouted from his arms, entire chest covered in matching feathers. "I suggest you put the boy down." He added in a low hiss, eyes glowing dangerously.

"But he's my baby. And he has been VERY naughty, coming up here and meddling with human affairs. He's even gone so far as to start dating your little fledgling there. So let me take mine so you can deal with YOURS, Rat-wings."

"But, Siier, there's a small problem with that." Kyo hissed, rising to his full height, talons scraping the ground sharply. "/My/ fledgling has chosen /your/ minnow as his mate. And if you honestly think I'm going to let you make off with him without a fuss, you have another thing coming, /fish stick/."

Hakuba watched helplessly as Kaitou stared at the average siren. The poor kid looked like he was about to faint. However, the young siren had one last defence. A broken shield is always better than no shield at all. He started to hum.

Kyo glanced sharply at the sound; he had long since gathered up the ability to ward off a Siren's music, so the humming didn't even faze him. /Kaitou/ however...looked properly dazed. "Kaitou!" Kyo snapped, whirling around to glare at Hakuba. "What are you doing!"

Hakuba couldn't answer; he was too busy keeping his pathetic notes even despite the increased tightness around his chest from his mother's tentacles. /Kaitou, can you hear me? /

Most people's first reaction upon hearing an unknown voice in their mind was to freak; however, Kaitou was only half-awake at the current time, so it didn't faze him. /Yeah, I can hear you.../

/I need you to stay calm enough to attack her. By ANY means necessary. I am betting you know where the knives are and yur Uncle Kyo has a dagger at his waist whichever you can get first. /

/Attack her? / Kaitou didn't question it; maybe because of the spell. Maybe because he had no reason not to do as Hakuba said. Maybe...because his newly awakened harpy instincts were screaming at him to defend /his/ mate. Hakuba was his...Something snapped. How dare she. How /dare/ she! How dare that slimy wrench /dare/ touch his Hakuba! Kaitou didn't even realize he had grabbed Kyo's dagger until the Harpy cried out in shock. But by then it was to late, Kaitou launching himself at the siren, slashing out at the other.

Hakuba watched as his boyfriend severed the tentacle holding him, and now he hummed in pleasure as he launched himself between his mate and the mother. He knew there was a VERY good reason he always carried a second gun. The small human weapons were VERY effective against the sea creatures he was related to.

"Kaitou!" Kyo shrieked, grabbing his suddenly enraged nephew; what the hell had gotten into him all of a sudden! The young harpy merely snarled, struggling uselessly against the other's grip, trying desperately to attack the female who dared lay her slimy paws on Hakuba.

Hakuba, throwing his now useless gun from him, inhaled deeply. It had barely worked on Kaitou, so he was going to have to touch it up JUST a sminch. He noted that the grown harpy saw the sign and covered Kaitou's ears and blocked his own with magic. Then Hakuba released a wail that would make a banshee herself quiver in fear.

Kaitou proceeded to thrash and snarl, oblivious to the hands covering his ears, still focused on one thing and one thing only. Which was the very thing that Kyo was quite determinedly keeping him from doing - and good /lord/ that mini-siren had a voice! Even with his magic up Kyo could hear the faintest echoes of the shriek; and it made his skin prickle.

Hakuba closed his mouth a good twenty minutes later to find his mother on the ground, whimpering. He might be half-human, and unable to sing, but that didn't stop him from being a teenage windbag.

Deeming it safe, Kyo released his hold on Kaitou - instantly the harpy flung himself at Hakuba, tackling the siren to the ground and checking every inch of the other, he could reach for damage. Meanwhile, Kyo frowned - he had the weirdest thing he was forgetting something..."KYO!" Jii came bursting through the front door. Oh /yeah/!

Hakuba looked up at the elderly man whom stood before him. Jii was tall, lean and, despite his obvious age, there was no doubt in hell that this man could VERY easily impersonate kid, thereby playing the part of a distraction.

"What on earth are you doing! You were supposed to come here, get the Prince, and...And...WHY ARE THERE TWO SIRENS HERE!" Jii shrieked; Kaitou blinked. "...Prince?" He asked slowly. There was a long silence, and then Jii rounded on Kyo.

"/You didn't tell him/!"

"I didn't tell him."

"YOU DIDN'T /TELL/ HIM!"

"I did /not/ tell him."

"Um, sorry to break up the argument, but... does someone know how to tell if a fat man is breathing?" Hakuba asked gently from the sidelines, where he knelt beside his fallen father. He SERIOUSLY couldn't tell. But it didn't matter, because a moment later a tentacle shot out, grabbed him, and the female siren made off with him, cackling

"Hakuba!" Kaitou shrieked, lunging forward - only to be grabbed from behind, yet again, by Kyo.

"Kaitou, we don't have ti-KAITOU!" Kyo yelped when the body in his arms suddenly went limp. "Kaitou...?" He whispered, only to cringe when the teenager's body began to shudder violently. Ooooh...Cue hysterical sobbing. Lovely. "Jii, stay here with Kaitou...I need to go...Inform the council of this." Kyo muttered, passing the sobbing teenager to the older male, and then exited the house in a single bound.

* * *

Hakuba yelped as he hit the water, and a moment later, he resurfaced, appearing as a siren, before his wrathful mother. Oh, THIS was going to be /pleasant/.

* * *

"Young master..." Jii whispered; Kaitou merely sobbed brokenly. "He's gone..." Kaitou whimpered, burying his face in the other's shirt. "He's gone and it's all my fault and I should have stopped her and I should have done /something/ but I didn't and he's gone and /it's all my fault/!" Yes, Kaitou was having a mental breakdown. And poor Jii was stuck right in the middle.

* * *

Hakuba winced as his mother clawed at the delicately woven and neatly hidden bindings that held his hair in the appearance of a normal male. He knew how to undo it all with one little trick, but he was going to keep the elder woman in the dark, just for being a bitch. unless he started to... oh, there was the scent of copper. Time to intervene.

* * *

Kaitou finally passed out due to stress – much to the relief of one very awkward old man – when a sudden shadow loomed over top the two.

"Jii… WHAT happened here?" came the cool hiss, and the old harpy cringed, looking up into the 12 sets of burning eyes.

"What's wrong with the Prince?" Kafin exclaimed, dark purple feathers glinting in the light of the room.

"Nothing… just… just emotional stress…."

Riko gazed out from behind her fellow council members, and then raced forward, her hard eyes softening.

"Oh~! The poor hatchling! This really HAS gotten him rather worked up." She cooed, gathering the unconscious boy into her chest. "Best get him home~!" she flew off, still carrying her Prince, leaving the others to Jii.

* * *

Hakuba was finally able to swim without the elder woman following his every move. She had wandered off, to do whatever she did when she wasn't there. He was, regrettably, not THEE most interesting person on the planet. Especially when swimming in a circle around some non-descript rocks. He was about to swim back towards shore, when he noticed a slight movement in the reeds a distance off.

* * *

It was some time before Kaitou stirred once more.

"He's AWAKE~!" Kafin exclaimed, and in their rush, the remainder of the council and Jii crushed him into the couch.

"Good morning, Prince, how do you feel?" Leo asked, smiling happily. Kyo waited through the long silence before the dark blue eyes rose to meet his, blank and flat. _Well, hello Poker Face, nice to meet you._ The elder male thought.

"What's the matter with His Majesty?" someone asked quietly.

Kaitou remained motionless. Kyo sighed, and then turned to his fellow council members.

"The… the Prince has found a mate." He started softly, and winced as the council exploded.

"OH~?"

"Who is it?"

"Can we meet her?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she harpy or human like your mother?"

"Come, TELL US!"

"I PREFER ROGERS! Mmm, corn syrup."

"Shut up Arese…."

"Guys, guys, everyone, calm down!" Kyo attempted to quell the noise, and reinstate order. However, that was a problem, as all council members were the same rank, therefore it was difficult for one member to control another. The only person who could control /all/ of them… was, well, not really present at the moment. "There's going to be several… unpleasant things about this… First; not a she."

There was a soft gasp from within the gathered harpies, as they fell quiet.

"Second, yes, he IS rather pretty. Third, his name is Saguru Hakuba." Kyo continued to explain slowly, trying to put off the revelation that would throw things into chaos. Care fully he rounded his shoulders, then stated "…and he is being held captive by a siren." Skip topic entirely. For now…

There was another gasp, and then they all turned towards Kaitou, wanting to know what the little Prince wanted done.

"Majesty, we will NOT let this injustice stand!" one harpy exclaimed, causing a cheer of agreement.

"Give the order; we'll hunt that wretch to the ends of the earth!" another round of approval. Finally, life seemed to spark inside the teenager.

"…You would?" Kaitou murmured, clearly surprised.

"YES!" multiple harpies cried at once. "So is he human or harpy?" someone tacked on. "And what's he look like?"

Kaitou flinched internally at the question. Poker face, poker face... there, just enough… he glanced at Kyo, whom nodded slightly at the meaningful look. The elder harpy tensed against the envisaged fury.

"Neither…." Kyo paused. "He is of the same blood as the one who stole him."

A long, confused silence. Then it clicked; as expected, the entire group swelled into an undignified uproar. No babble was discernible. Somewhere else, far, far, far, far away under the water, a certain blonde Tentai sneezed viciously. Back to the living room.

Yoria took the time to inspect her guests, and then returned to the kitchen. She was busy carving a cake out of a block of chocolate for her baby. He would LOVE it.

"Order in the- May we have order in the- Arese put the torch down where did you even GET that?" Needless to say, Kyo was having some trouble silencing his fellow councilmen. Then one of them - to this day no one ever found out /WHO/ - made some form of lude comment about Hakuba's state of being.

"SHUT UP!" and a hush fell over the crowd as Kaitou leapt to his feet, fury evident in his face. The council visibly shivered. Kaitou inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. Then, realizing exactly his position, rounded his shoulders and continued in a much calmer voice. "Hakuba's species is irrelevant. /No one/ is allowed to insult him, understood?" he asked, voice lowering into a hiss, as he eyed every harpy present. "He is my… he is my mate. And I will protect him – against his enemies, or against any or /you/."

The crowd trembled, and then collapsed from nervous shock. Except Kyo, who was standing on the wrong side, and Jii, whom was enjoying a book and some tea over in the corner. The warm smell of baking chocolate lured the emotionally drained youth from the place he still stood, still breathing hard from rage. Kyo squeaked when he realized what he smelled, and dashed after the teen.

"KAITOU WAIT- did you even CHEW any of that?" Kyo stared at the boy sitting on the floor, inhaling his way through a fourth piece of cake.

"Dmghe?" Kaitou asked innocently, dark brown crumbs going flying.

"Cake!" Mrs. Kuroba squealed from the far end of the kitchen. "Kaitou, eat SLOWLY, you fool, or I'll set my tiger on you again." Kaitou's eyes immediately widened, and he swallowed heavily.

"N-no need for THAT!" he squeaked, standing, and backing away from his unfinished cake. He watched his mother nervously. Kyo watched his nephew. Wait for it, wait for it… "I feel ill…" Kaitou suddenly groaned, gripping his forehead. Ah, there we go.

His mother immediately fussed over him, checking for a fever.

"Yoria…" Kyo asked softly, walking up behind his sister-in-law with a sad smile, and taking her shoulder gently. "I… I hate to ask this… but I need you… to cut down Kaitou's chocolate consumption… a lot."

"WAIT WHAT? WHY?" Kaitou yelped, pulling free of his mother.

"Harpies are physically incapable of digesting chocolate, in much the same way that Siren cannot digest rough grains, like oats."

Kaitou's face was turning an interesting shade of red. Calmly Kyo gave a wave of his hand, muting his ears – but 'conveniently' forgetting to warn the others.

"WHAT?" Kaitou screeched, so loudly that a couple miles away a miniature detective known as Conan yelped in surprise and crashed directly into a tree, to the amusement of a darker-skinned detective.

"Kaitou is what is known as a chocoholic." His mother translated. "He lives off of it, and will eat it with next to anything."

"Ow… my eardrums…" a harpy whimpered, his head ringing. Gods their Prince had a voice….

"Please tell me you're joking you MUST be joking don't take my chocolate away from me I won't let them take you MY PRECIOUS!" Kaitou wailed, looking quite ready for another breakdown. Why was he loosing /everything/ he loved?

"Well, the fact that he isn't dead yet means his human half is proving quite useful. Now, Prince, back on the topic of your lost love, have you any idea of his current whereabouts?" a younger council member asked gently, straightening his toga.

Kaitou settled down after that, poking his stomach. He felt a little queasy – he could usually eat a WHOLE cake without getting sick, so this was definitely affecting him somewhat – but the councilman was right. He wasn't dead. Hallelujah! However, all happiness aside, Hakuba was still gone. He felt awful all over again.

The toga-wearing harpy looked concerned as the Prince's face fell. "The sooner you tell us, the sooner he can get to him, and get him to you, Prince. So please, cooperate just for a moment. And Arese, no more Vodka for you."

"Where?" Kaitou yelped, drawing the rest of the council to find the threat. Jii chuckled.

"Not the person, young master, the drink itself was being referred to."

"Oh… oh…" there was many exchanges of worried mutters and confused looks.

"Meh?" maybe the boy's mother would explain.

"Nothing, nothing." She stated sweetly. "The boy is just distraught about his lost love, that's all. I do know he's British though, so you can use Jii as a reference while I get Kaitou fixed up, ok? Okay!" and she shoved her son from the room, leaving the old harpy to the mercy of the council. Kaitou didn't complain to being removed. As expected, all the harpies turned on Jii, whom sweat-dropped.

"W-well the young master has told me quite a bit about his adventures with Hakuba-kun…" the old man admitted.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Where do we start?"

"If we find the kidnapper, are we allowed to kill her?" and thus started the game of 20 questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with our idly bored Hakuba searching for food in the reef, swimming in circles, and nothing interesting was happening. Until an elderly woman swam, out of the coral and tackled him, gleefully swinging him about in the ocean. Grandma was allowed to hug him; he'd not seen or heard from her in 10 years! This, for a young siren, was FOREVER. He hugged her back, tightly. She wasn't a big Meany like his mother. Had she been able to bake cookies, he didn't doubt that she would.

"HAKU-KUN!" she squealed, hugging tighter, squeezing the air out of him. "Look at you, you're so BIG now!" she swam in a circle around him, and then poked his ribs. "But LOOK at this, just LOOK. What have they been feeding you?"

"Gran, the human doctors say I'm a good weight…"

"Human doctors know nothing!" she rebelled, and dragged him out into the open water, towards the cave she'd apparently adopted as her own. Hakuba entered, and was pile-drived by his family. Mostly cousins and aunts whom were old enough to remember him. This equated to 41 aunts, 13 uncles, 425 cousins collectively, as well as a swarm of fish that seemed to behave as dogs do, and gathered around his person to inspect the newcomer.

"Your Aunt Bria has had 8 minnows, Uncle Carej has had 16, and Aunt Jeofa has had 13…" and off she went, introducing every siren he didn't know. And some he did. And some six times in a row, and finally he was allowed to tell his story of his disappearance.

"So when I was 6-ish, in human years, I-"

"SIIER!" a loud voice split the water, and a gold and purple siren flitted in and out of sight, swimming in tight circles. There was a clear note of panic in his voice as the siren drew concerned mutters and worried glances.

"?" Hakuba was very confused. Where DID his mother go?" then he sighed. Must- not- be- detective- no- mysteries- for- TODA- oh, fuck it. He quickly swam outside. The remainder of his family followed, concerned.

Then several hisses echoed through the water at the sight of the intruder. A black-feathered harpy, sharp yellow eyes glaring down at the water. His family looked vengeful, and started to hum, but were stopped by the harpy's intimidating glare.

"Don't waist your time." She snapped at the water. Gran glared.

"What do you want, Soria?" the elderly siren demanded.

""I'm scouting." She replied haughtily. She surveyed the crowd, and her eyes landed on Hakuba for a moment, before she switched around her gaze, then fluttered off elsewhere."

"Good riddance, come on, Haku-kun, tell more story." Came the soft invitation, as she guided her grandson back into the cave. Hakuba nodded lightly.

From a vantage point, Soria smiled as she watched them leave. The Prince would be SO happy! She took wing back towards the Prince's nest.

After Hakuba was fed, he was informed all about the harpies.

"Stupid bird brains… the LOT of them." One stated.

"No sense of right or wrong." Another assured.

"Disorganize- what was a harpy doing out here?" the purple/gold siren asked. There was a general rumble of agreement.

"I don't know." Hakuba stated. He knew alright. Kaitou was after him. "But I know that the humans, or at least the Japanese ones, whenever they loose someone or something, they send lots of people out to try and find the person or object. Maybe they lost something?"

"But the Council hasn't made any action since..." A sudden silence fell over the crowd. "You don't suppose..."

"It couldn't be..."

"This is /bad/..." A sudden ripple of tension was among the Sirens.

"Haku-kun let me explain something." His grandmother murmured softly. "The Council Member's are like...a wolf pack. Without their alpha, they fall apart." She explained, waving her hands in various patterns. "Quite some time ago, the Harpy Prince...passed. Dead or missing, we don't know - but it was obvious that he was gone, for the Harpies fell apart. Without a Prince, they lack order. They're easy prey." She sighed, a thin frown on her face. "The fact that the Council is moving again...means they have a new Prince. And that is very, /very/ bad news for the Sirens. We've grown used to having absolute freedom...But with a new leader, they'll be whipped back into shape and start reclaiming territory..."

"But… laws, rules! Anything? Moving in on one another's territory CAN be resolved; the humans do it all the time. I worked with law enforcement, I KNOW, first-hand, that there are laws against that. Anti-hate, anti terrorism, trespassing violations…I think there are 4 or 5 books on the entire topic…"

There was a long silence. Eyes stayed away from each other. However, it was too late, when two sets met, and everyone burst out laughing at once. Hakuba pouted in the middle of it all.

"/Laws/, he says~!" someone hooted.

"Oh, we MUST remember to be PROPER LAW ABIDING CITIZENS~!" another crowed, and they just laughed harder. Hakuba's grandmother shook her head lightly.

"Oh, my poor Haku-kun, the human's have brainwashed you." She sighed.

"May I be excused." He stated, quite red in the cheeks.

"Oh, of course." She smiled, as if the hysterics around them weren't happening.

"OOOH~! Don't TOUCH me it's against the /laaaaaaaaaaaaaw/~!" the little ones were playing tag as he left. He shook his head at the antics. Children were so very immature at times… but that's what they got for being children. Carefully making sure he wasn't followed, he eased through the water until he found the coral he'd attached his suit to. His tie was long gone, but that was the least of his worries. Several minutes later, he was on the shore, dressed human, and running barefoot for Tokyo.

* * *

"So I say we move at dusk!"

"No, idiot – their eyes are BETTER in the dark, I say DAWN."

"But there's more /humans/ then!"

Kyo glanced away from the verbal battle; one quick glance confirmed his suspicions. Sighing, the harpy exited the front door, and sat beside his nephew, whom huddled under a blanket on the bottom step. "Kaitou?" he asked gently, ruffling the boy's spiky hair. "Kaitou, what's wrong, other then the obvious?"

"I… I don't know. I just… am I doing the right thing? What if Hakuba…" His voice cracked, obviously fighting back tears. "What if Hakuba /likes/ it there? Soria said he had … had family… what if he hates me for attacking them? What if he wants to stay with them? What if-" and Kaitou broke off with a haggard sob. "Why is everything so /complicated/?" he yelled, burying his face in his knees. "I want to go back…" he whispered. "I… I want to go back to before I knew what he was, what /I/ was… back when it was just me, and him, and our chasing games…"

"He chased you?" Soria asked gently.

Kaitou glanced up at her gently, and then laughed in a broken sort of way. "Yeah… practically every week… actually… it seems like… like it was such a long time ago…" he murmured, gazing into the distance drearily. "It was /fun/. I enjoyed it – actually encouraged him…" he added quickly, not wanting any of the harpies to get the wrong idea, and think Hakuba was some evil person out to get him.

* * *

**8 pages later... you bored yet? please say no when you R&R**


	12. The adventure continues

**_UPDATE: i will be recieving new laptop soon, so you /may/ consider getting new chappys more often! :D i still own nothin._**  


* * *

Kaitou's mother came in a moment later, and smiled. "Kaitou, dear, don't you have 'work' to do regarding tomorrow's affair?" she asked gently. "That project after school, I believe?"

Kaitou's eyes snapped to his mother, as they widened. In the midst of all that was happening, he'd completely forgotten! Harpies and Sirens aside, he jumped to his feet, and made for the door, only to pause and look back at his uncle. "Oh yeah, Uncle Kyo..."

"Yes?" the elder harpy asked, standing beside his brother's son.

"How do I get rid of these?" the younger male asked, motioning at his feathers delicately. Kyo blinked, and then chuckled.

"Oh, easy." He plucked a feather from his nephew, and ignoring the indignant yelp as he murmured a word over the feather, and tied a bit of string around it.

"What was THAT fo- whoa…!" Kaitou stared at the new lack of wings as the feather-charm rested against his chest.

"Off to your school work now dear." Yoria smiled, ushering her son towards the stairs.

"Can do!" the teen bounded up the stairs and away, eager to get started. He was giddy with excitement, not matter what was the situation, the thought of a heist always made him feel better. Kyo blinked softly. "He's… awful excited about… homework…" he gazed at his sister-in-law questioningly.

Jii stepped in. "He's very enthusiastic about schooling… always is." He assured gently, grinning a secret smile to himself.

* * *

Hakuba gasped as he leaned against a tree and gazed wistfully at the skyline of Tokyo. He was A LOT further then he thought he'd been. He was about to continue when a dark form dropped out of the sky. He bristled slightly, unsure of this new one being friend or foe, until she stepped from the shadows of evening, to reveal the harpy from earlier. She too was cautious.

"Hello… Saguru Hakuba, I presume?" she stated lightly, keeping her voice friendly. The last thing she wanted to do would be to get into a scrap with her prince's chosen. That would end /badly/.

"Depends… are you one of Kuroba's friends?" a stranger Harpy would be bad…

Soria blinked; it took all her effort not to bristle when the other referred to the prince as 'Kuroba' –not even an honorific attached! Disrespectful little… but no, she forced back all hostile feelings. "I would make myself a fool to claim to be his friend." She responded in her rather off way of Japanese; Soria wasn't originally Japanese – could you tell?

"'Friends.'" Hakuba repeated, using finger quotes. "You know, doesn't want to disembowel you."

A pause, then she shifted a tad uncomfortably. "I… should HOPE not- I have made attempts to avoid such things…" The prince after her guts would be bad. She had to resist the urge to ask if disemboweling people was a habit of the prince's. That was a… disturbing mental picture. "I… AM a companion… err… acquaintance of sorts…"

_Jeeze, and Kaitou thought /I/ was too literal in my meanings… _ Hakuba thought, before asking aloud "How far is Tokyo?"

Soria frowned at that, curving her head to look at the skyline. "About- wait…" only then did an important fact click. Wasn't Hakuba being held captive by his mother, the whole reason behind the Council plotting an attack? "- What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly in concern.

"I ran off." Hakuba stated pompously, puffing up indignantly. "They insulted the laws I have stood and fought for, for years. They may do without my company until they can respect me."

"But this is good- this is GRANDE! Oh, the prince will be DELIGHTED~!" Soria proceeded to squeal, doing an excited little bird hop before taking wing. "10 minutes flight~!" she sang, wheeling in midair towards for-mentioned city. "Half an hour on those silly feet of yours!" and she was gone.

Hakuba sighed, then plodded on. With luck, maybe he could thumb a ride.

* * *

Soria arrived at the house in time to be caught up in a whorl of panic.

"The PRINCE IS MISSING!" Kafin screeched. "His bed is empty and he is nowhere within this house!" everyone was in a right panic; except, of course, Jii and Ms. Kuroba, whom seemed unbelievably /calm/ about the whole situation.

"Nice night," Jii stated thoughtfully, sipping lightly at a cup of tea, as chaos whirled around him.

"Nice night indeed," She replied in the exact same tone, even as the council tore apart the house around them, looking for the missing prince.

* * *

Hakuba grinned as he trotted up beside Nakamouri, whom immediately grabbed his cheek painfully, continuing to swear at the task force rushing around him, over the sound of choppers and the cheering crowds.

"What's up?" he asked, pained as he rubbed the red mark on his face. Nakamouri nearly exploded.

"What's ALWAYS UP?" the man roared. "That no good rotten THEIF that's WHAT." Nakamouri went back to swearing, allowing one of the task force to give the detective the answer he was REALLY looking for.

"You got here just in time, Hakuba-tentai." Cady stated happily, trembling slightly in excitement. "Kid said he'd make an appearance at 8:34, exactly 4 minutes from now!" the slightly shorter man grinned foolishly, turning to stare up at Tokyo tower. It wasn't where the Jewel was hidden, but it seemed to be Kid's choice appearing point, probably for the excellent view of what he was up against.

"What's he after this time, the Diamond of Mother Goose the 5th?"

"That was last month, today it's the Dragon's Grove; a dragon statue with emeralds for eyes." He finished in time for the first sign of kid to fly into the air, a strip of white as white smoke covered the pinnacle of the tower for a moment, and then more streaks whistled into the air even higher, and erupted into a shower of fireworks. Cady smiled. "HE'S obviously in a good mood!" the task force member stated happily, before rushing into the crowd to his position.

Hakuba's eyes remained on the kid, and he smiled slightly as the other back-flipped into the air, and vanished. Hakuba could feel the waves of joy radiating from the other's aura. It was exhilarating. Readying his hand on his gun, Hakuba rushed off in search of the thief.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Kaitou spread his arms on either side, cape billowing in the wind created by the helicopters whirling around him. It had been a long time since his last heist...and he wanted to relish the feeling; the feeling of utter bliss and excitement and /joy/ that always coursed through his veins. It had been too long since he felt so light - tomorrow he'd face the cold, hard facts. Tonight was his – Kaito Kid's, not Kaitou Kuroba's.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN~!" he bellowed his greeting to the roaring crowd. They cheered ever louder – making everything that had happened almost worthwhile. Just the sheer ecstasy of the sound of his name; he'd not even gotten to the meat of the heist yet. He tipped his hat to his fans, his grin growing, then stepped backwards off the tower, and vanished into the night.

* * *

"Hey, where did Cady get to?" Nakamouri demanded, whipped about in his search for the inquisitive force member.

"Over there." Someone pointed, the officer stood close to the case, about ten feet from Hakuba, whom was warily watching his surroundings, a kerchief half drawn and ready, the other hand inside his coat, gripping the issued pistol. Cady loved and idolized the thief, and put himself anywhere that might allow him to /meet/ the man.

"Hakuba-san, any idea where he went?" came the excited, hissed question. His eyes wandered the others, looking for suspicious persons.

"He will show up." Hakuba stated calmly, his eyes never pausing for a moment in their scans. "You wait for the fish to come to your line, not the other way around." Cady nodded, understanding, as he danced foot to foot in anticipation. The crowd was tense, waiting was always the worst… and best part. Everyone in the room was eager for the thief to show his face. Then, Cady leaned in, lips brushing Hakuba's ear. "But what if it's a /smart/ fish, and steals the bait without ever pulling the line, and leaves you waiting for hours?" he purred, the low gravelly voice of Kid showing through.

"Then I must return again the next day, with a new trick up my sleeve…" he withdrew his firearm, grinning, and his wrist steady. "So, Kid, care to reveal yourself?"

Inside, Kaitou was having a heart attack – it was Hakuba! /IT WAS HAKUBA/~! Kaito Kid didn't miss a beat.

"Why, with great pleasure, Tantai-kun~!" Kaito purred, giving an exaggerated wink; then he swung low, ducking below the gun's barrel, even as he shouted in Nakamouri's voice, "IT'S KID!" As expected, every Task Force member immediately lunged forward, dog piling the both of them.

Hakuba trailed his thief up the stairs and to the top of a large building. The escape was almost complete! He had to act NOW! Then he was slammed into by something large... and covered in feathers.

Now, loud shrieking was.../not/ what Kaito had expected. Whirling around, his eyes widened - but he barely had time to register what he was seeing when clawed hands grabbed hold of arm, hauling him behind a feathered body.

"Prince, get back! We'll deal with this assaulter!" Kafin snarled. Oh for the love of-!

"OW! REALLY, come ON! Get off of me!" Hakuba yelled. He was vaguely aware of Nakamouri in the area.

Needless to see, Kafin had /not/ expected Kaitou to slam into his harshly, flinging the Harpy to the side, then tackling the Council member currently assaulting Hakuba. "Get your claws OFF MY MATE!" Kaitou snarled, shifting to crouch in front of Hakuba, feathers revealed and bristling, teeth bared in a snarl. Instantly, all twelve members fell back, eyes widening in equal panicked shock as they realized exactly /who/ that detective was.

"AK! Nakamouri!" Hakuba called, hearing the footsteps ever louder. He wasn't calling FOR the detective, he was more warning the other to get the fuck out of there before anything else happened.

Twelve sets of eyes snapped around at the sound of the footsteps, all twelve harpies bristling as they prepared to attack the threat. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Kaitou snarled; they all snapped around to gaze at him in shock, then obediently all shot into the air. Jerking the necklace back on, Kaitou's feathers disappeared; just in time for Nakamouri to come charging onto the roof, skidding to a halt at the sight before him. And Kaitou knew /exactly/ what he saw. A beaten up Hakuba - thanks to a certain /Harpy/ - and a Kaito Kid leaning over him.

"Get away from him!" Nakamouri snarled, whipping out his gun, and Kaitou scrambled backwards. Fuck fuck fuck!

"Ow! Stairs..." Hakuba complained. "Wasn't him... I tripped."

Nakamouri glanced at Hakuba's protests, then glanced back at Kaito. The thief didn't /look/ like he had any blood on him, nor was he damaged - and somehow Nakamouri doubted anyone could hit Hakuba without getting hit back. Still, he had Kaito Kid at gunpoint!

"Hands behind your head!" Nakamouri barked - Kaitou swallowed. This wasn't good...not only was he rather trapped, he could /feel/ his guards, tense and ready to pounce any second. He wasn't high up enough to pull out his air glider of he jumped...But there was water below...He gave it no further thought.

"My apologies for the hassle, tantai-kun." Kaito drawled, tipped his hat, and then stepped off the roof backwards. There was a loud splash, and Nakamouri swore.

"You know, id say that stuff is WAY too shallow for that kind of jump." Hakuba stated. Then he vaulted over the edge, following the other with accuracy. He knew Kaitou couldn't swim.

"Hakuba-san!" Nakamouri shouted, and then swore, running back down the stairs - no way /he/ was stupid enough to jump! "PRINCE!" The council wasted no time in reappearing, soaring down to skim the water's surface desperately - it was too dark to see the bottom. Kaitou clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to fight back both the panic and the urge to inhale. WHAT HAD HE BEEN THINKING!

Hakuba knew he hadn't and gently applied a kiss to the other's lips, re-instating the charm from their last river encounter so that the poor boy didn't drown himself being an idiot.

Kaitou didn't think - the second he felt those lips on his own he latched onto the other. It was a /lot/ darker down here then he had originally thought; even without the fear of drowning, the fear of the dark and the water and everything that lurked within terrified him. So, he had no intentions of releasing Hakuba anytime soon.

* * *

_**YAY! continue on to reveiw plz~! **_


	13. AN: Beta Answers

Hallo everyone; this is Invader-Sah – or 'Kaitou'. I am the not-so-talented actor of Kaitou in this story, and I'm the one who will be beta-ing Song of the Siren; however, for now, I am here to answer a lot of questions/complaints/ext. that I'm sure are going to come up, or have already. So that's what this whole chapter is about; my apologies, but the next actual chapter of SotS will be up soon(hopefully).

**Names**?

This is one that's been brought up a few times, and will probably be brought up many more times in the future; the spelling of Kaitou and Hakuba's names. Now, I recognize that the offical names are "Kaito Kuroba" and "Saguru Hakuba"; however, when I first met the two of them in the manga 'Kaito Magic', the translation I was reading had them spelled as "Kaitou Kuroba" and "Sagura Hakuba" respectably. I got used to spelling their names as such, and through that, so did Katara(actor of Hakuba). It wasn't until much later that someone reviewed on another of my stories, informing me that I was spelling Sagur_u_'s name incorrectly - and I went to do further research, and through this discovered we had been spelling both their names incorrectly. However, at this point we've both gotten so used to spelling them the way we do, and the other way just doesn't sound right to either of us. Thus, they will continue to be Kaitou and Sagura(or Hakuba, since we very rarely refer to him as Saguru).

Also, 'Yoria' is our invented name for Kaitou's mother, since she never actually obtains a name in the manga. So when you see a person named 'Yoria', that's refering to his mother. It's not actually her name; she doesn't have one.

**Out Of Character/Out Of Place/Inappropriate Timing**

Please note, yes, sometimes – or a lot of the time – characters may appear out of character, or something may occur in the story that just seems out of place.

I'd just like you all to keep in mind that originally, Song of the Siren was just a roleplay between me and Katara. When we first started, we had absolutely no intentions of SotS ever becoming publically viewed; and were merely doing it as a fun way to pass the time. It was ment for be fun for us; not fun for all of you. It wasn't until much later on that we decided to take it beyond a roleplay – but by then it was a bit to late to suddenly dramatically change all the characterization and activites that had already occured in the roleplay.

So that's why characters may seem out of character at times; because they are. Because we weren't trying overlly hard to be literate about it, seeing as how it was just the two of us messing around. So please try not to be to overly critical about the story; just remember it was done originally as a 'just us' sort of thing, that we decided to share with the rest of you.

**Kaitou**

...yes. As a headup, Kaitou gets rather... out of character. Much further on in the plot, he takes a rather sour turn for the emo-corner. So, I figured it'd be best to cut the bud of flaming right here and now, and inform everyone _I have a reason_. I didn't just up and decide to make Kaitou depressed for the sake of plot. I actually have a very deep, elaborate reason for it. There are three points in the story where this is touched upon; and the final one is very, _very_ far into the story. Like, sequal far(yes, there is a sequal). But it will be explained. So please, when it gets to that point, bare with me. It will all make sense.

**M-Preg**

There will be a lot of it. Our explenation? _Magic_. Through this, of course, there will be a _lot_ of children in the future. And I mean a _lot_. So be ready for that. I will probably make some sort of diagram for you all to help smooth out any confusion of whom belongs to whom for what reason and purpouse. But I just wanted to give you all a heads up.

And that's the most of it, for now :3 If anyone has any questions that they would like to have answered, just go send a note to Invader Sah(my Fanfiction account), and I will be glad to answer. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of SotS – because we have a _long_ way to go.


	14. In your arms tonight limes alright

_GOOOOOD MORNING TEENAGE BALTIMORE~! IM YUR HOST, CORNEY COLLINS, AND WELCOME TO THE-! _

_-is punched for overusing overused joke-_

* * *

Hakuba smiled, and hugged the other close, swimming along the riverbed. Nakamouri would be searching the shallows for his and Kid's bodies; he wanted to be far away when they brought the choppers and the floodlights to search the deeper ones he stuck to.

Kaitou whimpered softly at the cooling wetness surrounding them, pressing his face into Hakuba's chest. The other's pulse was comforting, and despite himself, Kaitou felt himself relax slightly, even as his mind ranted about how much he despised water. Hakuba continued to swim.

He finally surfaced a good mile upstream, well clear of the search party, which would focus on downstream. They were still in Tokyo, but in a secluded bay that was probably part of one of the many parks within the city. Kaitou pulled partially free in order to cough up the drips of water that had escaped into his lungs. It took him several moments before he glanced up at Hakuba again.

"Hate… water… /so much/." He informed the other blatantly. His hat had fallen off, once they were out of the water, not on the initial jump, and the young magician-thief shook it clean of water. Hakuba smiled.

"You didn't have a complete panic attack and meltdown. Which, in my opinion, is an improvement." He nuzzled the other's chin gently in reassurance. Kaitou laughed shakily.

"Yeah, well, this time it was MY idea." He pointed out… then his grip tightened around the other nearly painfully, and he released a choked sob as the tears hidden during the heist burst forth. "I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

"Point. And it's alright; I don't need those ribs anyways." He kissed the top of Kaitou's head. The other sniffed at that, and cuddled closer.

"Not what I meant…" he choked out. "I… I should've… I let her…" he had failed to protect his mate, and she had taken him from him. Guilt pressed against his chest.

Hakuba smiled softly, and hugged his mate warmly. "It's alright." He stated. "She gets angry occasionally, and proceeds to try kidnapping me about once every 5 to 10 years. Mostly because she notices I'm not there that often." He paused. "But it's nothing to worry about." He assured the other, pressing his lips to the other's crown once again. "She's like every other mother - just wants to bother me about grand-babies…"

Kaitou still felt miserable, despite Hakuba's reassurances. Hakuba was always protecting him; saving him… what good was he, if he couldn't return the favor? "Well…" he sniffed lightly at the cold, and threatening tears, "If you stay with me… you'll have to continue disappointing…" he murmured softly. He tried to smile then. "I don't know if you've noticed… but… I'm /male/."

"And Magic doesn't exist…" Hakuba quipped gently, though his eyes remained serious.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Kaitou pulled away slightly despite the cold, so he could look the other square in the eye. "I am not, /ever/ going to get pregnant." He stated. "So unless /you/ are willing to carry the child-" he was cut off mid-finger-wag.

"What's this about children?"

"Our prince is having fledglings?"

"WHY WAS I /NOT/ INFORMED?"

"No, No I /think/ he said-"

"SIRENS and HARPES cannot have /fledglings/!" The council had caught up. Kaitou went bright red.

"Excuse me whilst I /DIE/ of embarrassment!" he groaned, smacking his forehead against Hakuba's collarbone in defeat.

"You are excused." Hakuba stated gently. He too was red at the intrusion. Darn noisy bird-like folk, always getting in the w- …wait. "Prince?"

Kaitou's eyes widened. He'd forgotten, Hakuba hadn't been there when he found out, and therefore didn't know."Uhm… Yeah, Hakuba, about that… uuhm…" Kaitou leaned back, looking nervous. "My dad… 'veinheritedtherole…" Hakuba looked amused a moment, then chuckled openly.

"Okay, now in JAPANESE."

"My… my father was the kind of sort of the prince of the harpies…" Kaitou was avoiding Hakuba's gaze… "I've inherited the role…" Hakuba looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned.

"Heh, I knew you were a thief, but not royalty, eh touzouko*~?" Hakuba joked, poking the other in the ribs lightly.

"Don't call me that, I'm a prince, not a king." Kaitou whined, batting at the other's hands in obvious discomfort. Then he relaxed, and allowed Hakuba to kiss him gently. The council was watching, rather than arguing now, though several remained in the background, discussing names… and Kyo was doing his very best to usher them off. They needed privacy.

Hakuba vaguely noted the council had moved off. Cupping the other's cheek, he pressed closer. Kaitou kissed back, happy to have Hakuba back again. A thrill ran down his spine; what was this the 5th time they'd kissed? Yes, he WAS keeping track thankyouverymuch.

Hakuba enjoyed these moments immensely. However, he was concerned, something wasn't quite right… Kaitou always tasted of chocolate, of sweets. There was none of that now… or very seldom little.

"Have you gone on an anti-cocoa diet?" he asked gently. Kaitou blinked, looking up when Hakuba pulled away. Then he shivered. Dammit! And he'd been doing so WELL too!

"Heh… well… um… harpies kind of cant digest it." He admitted. Hakuba gazed at the other steadily. Then he smiled softly, brushing Kaitou's soft hair away from his face partially. Noting the council was not in hearing distance, he grinned, whispering "Well, if it won't kill you, I'll make sure you cheat on this diet." After all, he didn't taste like Kaitou without the chocolate flavor. He received a wry smile.

Kaitou hugged the other tightly. "I can have… a little…"

"Excellent-" whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by the click of a safety, some feet away, and a moment later, a gunshot, as a bullet hit the ground where Hakuba's shoulder had just been.

Kaitou went cold as he wrenched away from Hakuba, and staggered to his feet. His card-gun was still in working order, as he stood, waiting for a hit as to where their attacker was. Snake was getting persistent… they were in a bad area. Trees blocked behind them, there was the river to the right, and a rocky cliff-face to the left. Hakuba stood away from Kaitou, on his own defenses, though he had no gun in working order.

"Hakuba- go!" Kaitou urged. The other couldn't get hurt, not after he had just re-gained him. Hakuba shook his head. He couldn't leave Kaitou stuck here. Resigning the other to his choice, Kaitou returned his attention to the shadows he thought the shooter to be hiding. Snake had such a happy trigger finger… the moment the other shot, Kaitou dodge out of the way, returning three of his own to the shadows that produced the bullets. There was a yelp, followed closely by a splash. The trigger-happy assassin was swept downstream, as a flurry of feathers marked the return of the council.

* * *

_CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE! ps i own nothing 'cept plot, and please review before you leave~! 83_


	15. moar limes, hey this rhymes!

**Sup? here's teh new chapter. hope you like it. no worries, just more limes, there will be likely very few /actual/ lemons, since im not very good at toing the line ^#^;;**  


* * *

They'd heard shouting and gunshots. Kaitou, still holding his gun, had turned to face Hakuba, though the teenaged magician hadn't let his guard down yet. To the out-of-the-loop council, it appeared as if the siren had been the one to disturb their prince, and they attacked said siren.

"HEY, HEY-!" Hakuba protested stumbling back from the claws, and falling back, with a large splash, into the river, cleverly drenching all before him – including Kaitou.

Spluttering, Kaitou immediately rounded upon his council – again. They weren't very good at this minding their manners around this particular siren. "ALL OF YOU!" he growled loudly, causing the group to cower, soggy feathers aside. "NONE of you, and I mean /_none_/ of you, will attack, insult, or otherwise disrespect Hakuba!" Kaitou stated. "Or else-!" Threat issued, he fluffed indignantly at the water, and started to strip. He was made aware of his folly by 12 of the harpies falling over, bleeding viciously from the nostrils.

Hakuba was enjoying the view – he himself was not immune, and he tasted copper. However, he wasn't bleeding to any noticeable extent, and he discreetly licked his lips. Kaitou was – after all was said, done and over with – VERY attractive.

Kaitou had resumed stripping down to his boxers. Either he didn't care, or he was getting a kick out of it. Hakuba was admiring the view intensely. And then he pounced.

The council was too passed out to notice. Kaitou squawked indignantly as he was pressed to the sand.

"OW, Hakuba, what was /that/ f-… " And then he saw the look in the other's eyes. And realized exactly the situation he was in. "Oh…"

"Pretty…" he murmured, "My pretty…"he nuzzled the thief's neck – he tasted wonderful…

"Uhm… y-yes, yours… erm…" Kaitou wasn't sure what to do – oh lord what had he gotten himself into? Several more council members had roused, and were obviously of the impression that Kaitou was being assaulted. Kyo stopped them, ushering them away. Oh, geeze, THANKS Uncle, abandon me with a horney siren. /Prick/.

Hakuba growled into Kaitou's throat once more, then forced himself to back off ever so slightly. "Please…" he managed to gasp out… he was barely in control.

Kaito pushed himself into a sitting position, breathing a little unevenly. Part of him was terrified – but /fuck/ if Hakuba didn't look gorgeous in the moonlight. "Please?" he inquired softly. Please don't be scared? Please kiss me? Please put some pants on?

His restraint was waning, he couldn't come up with a coherent sentence. Growling into Kaitou's throat, he licked the skin warmly, then nibbled at his chin. Kaitou gasped, unable to resist a small shudder of pleasure. Jesus, he's never seen Hakuba so out of control! It was enchanting as it was frightening – he had no idea if he wanted it to stop, Hakuba's teeth on his skin felt /good/!

"P-please…" Hakuba's voice was soft and husky, as his hands wandered places a sane Hakuba would never even dream of placing his hands. Kaitou swallowed hard – oh fuck… nonono! It felt good, but it was /wrong/. Something was wrong with Hakuba – the siren clearly wasn't thinking straight, and Kaitou would feel /wrong/ if he let things continue as they were.

"Hakuba… Hakuba, /no/!" he stated sharply, grabbing Hakuba's hands to stop the exploration. The mist that was clouding Hakuba's mind cleared with a sharp lurch, and he jerked away with a sharp gasp.

"Oh gods… oh god, I'm sorry!" he panicked, and swam off with a sharp splash.

"HAKUBA-!" Kaitou called and started after, but it was too late. The siren was already gone, nothing but a ripple to show his passage. His knees trembled a moment, then he swore loudly, falling to the sand. Punching the sand with a harsh sob, Kaitou swore again. _Damn it… /DAMN/ it-! _He'd screwed things up again… Why couldn't he just do the /right/ thing for once?

* * *

Hakuba swore as he ran shoulder-first into a rock, and clung to it sobbing. /Why/? He /knew/ better than to do that-!Kaitou had just - /JUST/ - gotten over his phobia enough to tolerate his presence – why'd he have to go fuck it up again?

* * *

Kaitou remained motionless on the shore for a long time… before he stood, new resolve shining behind his eyes. No. he'd just gotten Hakuba back – he wasn't going to lose him again. Not so soon, not ever. He didn't know what had happened, he wasn't losing /his/ mate. Putting his damp clothes and charm back on, he shuddered, and then squared his shoulders. Wading into the river knee deep, he started downstream, after Hakuba. He would put this to rights.

Hakuba started at the crunch of underwater gravel. Looking over, he recognized those legs. Kaitou was clinging to the shoreline, trying not to get swept over by the current. In any case, a sharp bit of gravel had just sliced open his foot.

The young half-harpy swore loudly, and then ripped off his charm. Feathers exploded into existence, and his eyesight sharpened dramatically. There, now he could –see- where he was and where he was going! Bird eyes were /wonderful/!

Hakuba approached the other silently through the water, peering at the cut. It was more or less nothing of consequence, he couldn't even smell blood. However, he didn't realize he'd been spotted.

Kaitou snatched his siren clean out of the water, and got a faceful for his efforts. Spluttering, Kaitou tightened his hold on Hakuba, whom was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to run – er… swim off. "Don't you /EVER/ run off like that again, you bastard." Kaitou hissed, eyes flashing. He shivered slightly, now quite thoroughly soaked from standing waist deep in cool running water.

Hakuba winced, feeling the tears that refused to come underwater starting to well up. "I… I'm sorry…" he whispered. He looked up at the harpy that was hold him… /his/ harpy… /HIS/ Kaitou.

Kaitou sighed at that moment, not able to retain any anger any longer. Shouting was not what /either/ of them needed or wanted at this moment. "Shh, Hakuba…" he soothed quietly. He hugged the siren tightly, drawing heat and giving comfort in return. "I was just… you weren't acting like yourself… That scared me; it's not that I don't… It's just…" He heaved an aggravated growl; this couldn't be easy, could it?

Hakuba waited quietly, allowing Kaitou a moment to think, before stating "You should get out of the river before you get hypothermia." The trembling was either from emotional duress, or cold, he was going to assume both.

Kaitou sighed, then finger-combed his hair with one hand, the other retaining its grip on Hakuba, holding the siren protectively. Then he sat Hakuba on the elevated bank, and pulled himself up onto dry land easily. "Look, it's not that…" he started again. "It's not that I don't want to do… Uhm… /that/ with you… but you just… seemed /not/ you. And I want to do /that/ with /you/, Sagura Hakuba, not with whatever /that/ was…"

Hakuba went red. "I… yeah…" sirens were largely physical creatures. He tried his best to keep himself under control… "I… I just… I don't know…" and it was killing the detective in him, not knowing the /why/, "I… I've wanted you for so long… and now you're so close, I slipped up…" he was not so stuck-up he could admit he'd wronged. "I'll have more control next time."

Kaitou's expression softened. He leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. "You /have/ me, Hakuba." He assured. He gently caressed the back of the other's neck. "And I have no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon, I promise."

"Unless that council of yours intervenes again." Hakuba tacked on, less than romantically, shooting a dirty look at the watchful gold eyes watching from across the river. Kaitou immediately bristled.

"They /better/ not." He pitched his voice dangerously so their spy could hear them. The eyes vanished into the dark immediately. The silence resumed, the pair simply enjoying each other's company for the time being. Finally, Hakuba allowed his hand to touch Kaitou's leg.

At the other's questioning glance, he asked "May I?" Kaitou's eyes relaxed slightly at the controlled connection. His fingers searched the base of Hakuba's hair.

"May you what?" he asked softly, his lips twisting in a wry smile. His eyes lidded flirtatiously.

"Hold you… kiss you… screw you senseless… whatever works." Hakuba purred. Kaitou smirked.

"Well, you're already holding me…" he started. "And you've already kissed me…" just for measure, he pressed his lips to Hakuba's a moment, "One question, is it you or your /hormones/ talking?" Hakuba had to smile at that.

"Well, my /hormones/ wouldn't have asked…" he stated with a purr. He barely dared to breathe as he absorbed the soft touches. Kaitou smiled at that. Tenderly he nuzzled the spot directly behind Hakuba's ear.

"Then by all means…" he breathed. "Screw me senseless…" his fingers took their time wandering up Hakuba's sides. There was no going back now. He didn't want to. His decision had already been made, a long time ago – when he'd first called Hakuba /his/.

"Then shall we relocate in a bed somewhere?" he asked lightly. He was entirely sure Kaitou wouldn't appreciate accidently getting dunked, should they /move/, or the bank gave out… and it /was/ rather exposed.

True enough, "Preferably somewhere I /can't/ hear the rush of moving water…" he muttered, eyeing the river with sudden wariness. Then his eyes darkened to stare at the dark foliage across the river, "And a place with a door to prevent snooping eyes belonging to unwelcome intruders."

"Got a poncho? My place isn't too far…"

"A poncho, whatever for?" Kaitou asked, producing one in a wave of confetti. Passing it over, he retied his harpy charm. His feathers vanished.

"Me, silly." Hakuba stated, motioning at his own scantily clad form. His siren body would not go over well.

"You can't hide your siren form?" Kaitou asked, surprised. He'd have noticed if Hakuba came to school with blue talons…

"It's harder to do it without something to work off… with fabric, it's a matter of extending and re-shaping the illusion of human appearance, whereas I would have to weave the fabric with my voice out of air, not something I can QUITE manage yet… it leaves me very tired as well, something I'm betting /you/ would not appreciate." Hakuba teased lightly. He wove his illusion quickly, not bothering with his hair right now.

Kaitou laughed. "Touché, touché," He admitted. "You passing out would /so/ ruin the mood…" he stood also, and then grimaced. The wet clothing was chafing terribly. "I feel gross… let's hurry up, so you can get me /out/ of these clothes…" he teased, taking the lead with a wink and a seductive swing of his hips. Hakuba grinned broadly.

"Oh yes…" he followed after, eyes on the prize. The walk was quick, but far, /far/ too long, and they pile-drived into the detectives house, right into Hakuba-san. Whom for one reason (or the two on his welcome mat), he was /rather/ grumpy…

"H-hello Hakuba-san!" Kaitou squeaked. He went red. Well, this was awkward…

"Sagura, /what/ is going on?" he asked semi-calmly. The Tentai was at a loss for words.

"Erm… Heist and mom?" he suggested.

"No, I mean here, right now, at this /very/ instance." Hakuba-san stated gruffly, his slippered foot tapping the ground irritably.

"Um… tackle football?" Kaitou suggested weakly, and then cringed at the glare he received. Apparently not.

"Ehm... Nothing much… yet-!" _SHIT HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THE YET PART OUT LOUD!_

"What do you mean yet?" came the deadly question. Then it slipped. Kaitou, being Kaitou, in formed the other /without/ thought process "He means he is intending to take me up to his room and screw me senseless." Came the very exact answer. All three men instantly went burgundy. Hakuba more so than Kaitou, though the magician already looked properly ashamed at his rash wording.

"Teenagers…" the elder man finally grumbled, stalking off. "KEEP IT DOWN-!" he added from the top of the stairs a moment later.

Hakuba looked at Kaitou, whom gazed back at him. Then they both giggled. Hakuba kissed the other warmly, and then led him up to his bedroom, for the safety of the welcome mat's innocence.

* * *

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT~! dont forget to leave reviews on the way out~! [ps im not writing the actual porn, cuz id rather /not/ get banned :B]**


	16. more hurdles to leap are fun 2 write

**Hi guys. this was supposed to be up_ /yesterday/_ but my spell check tried to eat the document. like, literally. i just barely managed to convert it from a doc to a rtf before the computer deleted it from the face of the planet. i would have been very upset had that happened, and then i would have needed another week or two re-write... for ur patience u gets sum tasty xtra long ficcles~! enjoy!**

* * *

It was the sound of Hakuba-san shouting at them to get up for school that woke Kaitou. He blinked dazedly, shuffling into a more comfortable position. He winced visibly as sore, stiff muscles he'd never used before protested. Grinding his teeth, he sat up, and made himself stretch. Hakuba remained asleep against his side. But the movement was enough to rouse him where the loud voice had not.

Blearily, he blinked up at Kaitou. The magician inhaled deeply, bracing against the pain. He'd done a little research on the subject; pain after the first time was not uncommon. However, choosing to do so on a school night may not have been their best choice… then he blinked, and smiled down at Hakuba.

"Morning." He whispered warmly. He still felt good, even for all he hurt.

"Sore?" Hakuba asked quietly, wincing as his /own/ body protested movement.

"A little…" Kaitou admitted softly. Then, deftly, he slid poker face into position. "I'll be fine, though." He stretched again, a little further than necessary, and forced himself to ignore the jolt of pain as muscles protested. It had been his own fault, he'd suffer through it. Even so, it was a nice reminder that last night had actually /happened/.

"Excellent." Hakuba smiled, and started to shuffle out of the knot of blankets that had cocooned him during the late evening 'activities'. The clock confirmed his suspicions and his father's ranting. "We'll be la- shit…" having finally unwrapped himself from his cocoon of blankets, Hakuba was surprised, baffled, and rather frightened to find that the pain in his lower body was not all due to the previous night's activities. His legs had – sometime after he had dozed off, he presumed – melded together with his tail to form a rather fish-like lower half. The same details, as to say following the design of a sting-ray's anatomy, but much closer to the traditional resemblance of half man half fish.

"La-shit?" Kaitou asked, turning from where he had bounded out of bed to wrestle some pants on. "What, are you practicing French or so-….!" Cue the end of all further thought process. Hakuba had not legs. Hakuba had a /fish/ tail instead of legs. Needless to say, Hakuba-san was in that room faster than one could say 'fatherly instinct' when Kaitou screeched loud enough to wake over half the neighborhood, and flung himself from the bedroom via window before either party could stop him. Not for lack of trying.

Vaguely Hakuba wondered if his floor tasting of dust was a hint that he should vacuum. Hakuba-san hoisted his son easily – not all that jolly weight was flab. Sagura was distraught, most obvious by the tears that rolled down the young detective's face unnoticed. The young man's eyes stared out the window, hoping in vain for the flighty magician to return.

The tub was large enough to hold the young siren comfortably. It was used as such. Sagura allowed himself to be placed in cool water – he was too out of it to realize just how /dry/ he was. Hakuba-san smiled softly. "This is certainly unexpected…" he stated softly, his fingers running through his son's hair with the ease of familiarity. Sagura sniffed slightly in distain, but his tou-san's words had struck home… he was obviously now trying to recollect himself from his moment of lapse.

"Don't worry, Sagura, I'm sure that he just needs time to come to terms with this new development…" Hakuba-san assured quietly. The boy had better… or else he would be in big trouble when the commissioner got ahold of him.

"Tou-san…"

"Anyways, I'll call the school. I highly doubt you will be wishing to go due to the circumstances… I'll tell them you're sick, and then we'll figure this out." Sagura nodded weakly. Like it or not, he was still overly shaken by this whole mess… and it had been going so /well/ too! His idle dreams had become reality, and now… now everything was on its head. He didn't understand why it had to be like this.

The school was contacted; a secretary was assured that the younger Hakuba would return to classes at the soonest opportune moment, and Hakuba-san made his way back to the bathroom to settle his mass beside the tub. "Now that that has been taken care of, what now?" his voice remained gentle.

Hakuba resurfaced from the cool water to gaze at his father. The cool liquid was starting to make him feel slightly better, the key word being 'slightly'. He shrugged, having not been focused on that particular topic, though now that he did-

"All those books we got might have something, and our first objective should be to find out what caused your sudden change. After that... we can go from there to find how to /fix/ it." Hakuba-san stated, smiling widely.

Sagura smiled weakly. That was a plan of action if he ever saw one. His father returned with several tomes a moment later, and Sagura dried his hands before plucking a volume off the top of the stack. This would take a while; even as he settled down to browse the table of contents. His tou-san settled beside the bathtub, digging into his own text, preparing for a long read.

Several hours ticked past without notice, and about lunchtime Hakuba-san finally discovered an answer in the back of the second-last volume.

"Some sirens," he started, reading aloud for Sagura's sake, "are not born within their true forms, however, this limitation can be circumvented during one's first… first…. /oh/." The portly man went rather rosy. Sagura had the decency to also flush. This was irony within itself…

"So how can I get my legs /back/?" he inquired softly.

Hakuba coughed slightly, and loosened his tie with one hand before continuing. "It... it can be reversed when your chosen kisses you." Oh boy.

Sagura's eyes widened. That was a hopeless expectation; Kaitou would only return to the Hakuba house of his own free will… something that Sagura knew wasn't going to happen…

Not in the foreseeable future, however.

A moment later a knocking on the door drew Hakuba-san from the bathroom.

"Kaitou?" The elder man asked, staring at the figure at the door. At least it /looked/ like him…

"His uncle, actually. Is Hakuba here?"

"My son? ... That… depends…" He didn't get a chance to finish, as Kyo had slipped into the house around him, having sensed Hakuba's magical aura already. He bounded up the stairs easily.

Sagura stared at Kaitou's look-alike uncle (who could use a haircut, but still). Kyo stared back, his eyes cold and serious. The younger male shrank into the tub slightly, unnerved by this character.

"Hello Hakuba." His voice betrayed the fact that he was trying very hard not to throttle the siren. Sagura sank a little lower. "May I enquire as to what happened last night that resulted in my nephew showing up scared out of his wits, and crying his eyes out?"

Hakuba whimpered at the painful memory, and then ducked under the water – unwilling to face the facts just yet. However, his father was there to step up to the plate. "His fear is easily explained." He stated calmly, motioning towards Sagura's lower half. Kyo glanced into the water, and blinked.

"Ah, yes, that /would/ explain quite a bit…" Mainly the reason why Kaitou had hidden under the nearest piece of furniture the moment he arrived home… "That explained his fear… but the tears… what exactly happened between you two?" he wanted answers from the siren, not the human, thank you very much.

Sagura regarded the Harpy with a sad eye for several long moments. Long enough for Kyo to add "Be glad it's /me/ doing the questioning, boy. The others of the council would not be quite so patient." Kyo's voice had a slight growl to it; it was very hard being a responsible councilman when it was his /nephew/ that was currently back home crying himself into exhaustion. Must. Not. Strangle. Siren…

"Nothing but what we both wanted to share together…" Sagura whispered. There was some attempt as resisting what the other male wanted, however, it was halfhearted.

Kyo said nothing at first. Instead he knelt so that he was level with the siren, and his eyes bore into the other's, searching. "Hakuba, I'm going to ask you a question, and it is… in your best interest to answer truthfully. Do you love Kaitou?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Hakuba growled, lashing out at the ma- /creature/ that dared suggest Kaitou was little more than a fleeting fancy, a trinket or play-toy. Said creature caught his wrist easily. "Answer the question." Came the dangerous hiss. He was a councilman, an uncle, and he'd had too many close encounters with siren to trust one easily.

Hakuba snarled, baring his fangs even as his eyes narrowed dangerously, his hair beginning to stand on end. This was the ugly side of every siren, this was the first time anyone other than his tou-san had seen it. The fucking airhead… the dirty little rat with wings… to even /suggest/ Kaitou was anything other than the love of his life… it was enough to make the teen want to rip the other's face clean off… and quite possibly /eat/ it… but Kaitou wouldn't like that.

His mind was reasoning now. Kaitou… Kaitou had to be kept happy. He was already scared, and ripping his uncle's face off and eating it was /not/ the way to go about things… at all. He relaxed in a sudden slump, choking back a sob. It took a moment; before he finally managed to gasp in enough breath to breathe "mine… my Kaitou…"

Kyo had seen the rage in those eyes – seen how close the siren had come to tearing him apart – and hadn't flinched at all. Instead, he'd observed as Hakuba forced back the anger, forced himself under control… and at the other's soft words, the harpy rocked back on his heels with a satisfied sound. "Thank you… that's all I needed to see." Then he was down the stairs and out of the building before either Hakuba could stop him, or speak.

"Mine…" Sagura whimpered, this time to his father's tie, as he was allowed to sob himself to sleep due to his day full of emotional turmoil.

Once his son was asleep, Hakuba-san gently arranged the boy in the cool water, hesitant to remove him at present. Then he trotted down the stairs to – he never got that far. Standing in the open doorway was Kyo, back with a very pale-faced Kaitou.

The elder man nudged his nephew into motion. "He really /does/ love you, Kaitou." Came the soft assurance. Kaitou looked vaguely startled, and then practically /flew/ up the stairs to the bathroom. Hakuba had worn himself out quite thoroughly, and didn't even stir as his privacy was once again invaded upon. Tears still clung to his lashes, threatening to continue their trek after their fellows down his cheek.

Kaitou swallowed hard, guilt eating up any fear that was lurking. Gods, he was such a.../Why/ had he run off like that! Sniffing back his own tears the Harpy settled down beside the tub, in no hurry to wake his beloved, gently wiping the tears away.

He was first aware of soft hands on his cheeks, then the wetness from before, which slid down irritatingly slowly, gradually being wiped off by said soft hands. Hakuba blinked slowly, gently, and looked up, thinking his father was bearing dinner or something.

He wasn't expecting his magician to be there.

Kaitou felt his heart skip a beat when the golden brown eyes opened. Fuck - he hadn't thought of a single thing to say! What /could/ he say? He had no excuse for his actions; he had freaked out. Terror /did/ things to people. Jerking his hand back - since he /really/ didn't feel like he had the right to be touching Hakuba at the moment - the Magician shied away from eye contact. "...Hey..."

"Mine...?" the sleepy youth asked. His wet hands aimed for the retreating hand and he clung to the familiar, soft skin. "Mine..."

Kaitou tensed briefly, both at the words and at the other gripping his hand. For a moment, the magician could think of nothing to say. Then he swallowed hard and gave a weak nod of his head. "Yours." He responded softly, letting Hakuba hold his hand with no protests.

He wasn't thinking rationally yet. So Hakuba snuggled against the other's arm. "Mine."

Kaitou laughed shakily; he recognized that Hakuba wasn't fully awake, and was fully prepared for the detective slapping him the second he regained proper consciousness. However, at the moment, he'd enjoy it while he could. "Yours." He repeated with a bit more firmness, his free hand reaching out to stroke the Siren's shoulder.

"Mine." he repeated, firmly, snuggling into the other's caress. "No one else's. Just mine."

This time Kaitou laughed a lot more easily - okay, an exhausted Hakuba was an adorable Hakuba. "All yours. Forever and ever." The Harpy stated just as firmly, reaching out to gently trace one of the detective's finned ears - fear was only a brief emotion that flickered in and out of life before he even had time to register it.

"Mine..." he snuggled into Kaitou's neck, and promptly passed out with his nose against Kaitou's jawbone. Never mind the detective was soaking wet, and quickly getting Kaitou the same way. It was worth it to feel the pulse of the other comfortingly pounding beside one's head.

Kaitou had already decided at this point to give up on the hope of staying dry - it was a pointless dream anyway. Carefully shifting so his position was slightly more bearable the magician sighed, preparing himself for an uncomfortable wait - and he /would/ wait, until Hakuba was ready to wake up. No matter how badly his...er.../muscles/ still ached. Yes. Muscles.

It was only about a twenty minute wait. The Tentai couldn't sleep for very long during the day, it was against his fiber. He was surprised to find Kaitou holding him when his eyes opened for good this time, though.

Kaitou had zoned out about six minutes into his wait - this position was only making his body ache more, but he was willing to bear it. Sniffing softly the magician finally clued into the fact Hakuba was awake and eased back enough to stare at him. "...Hi." Was once again his way of greeting, voice cracking slightly.

"Are you alright?" Hakuba asked softly, lowering himself back into the luke-warm water. "I didn't scare you too bad, did i?"

Kaitou quickly shook his head, letting his hands fall away from Hakuba - he wasn't sure how much the detective would tolerate the contact, now that he was fully awake. "No. I just...it..." Okay, it /had/ scared him pretty badly. Well, /very/ badly. "...It wasn't you that scared me. I guess the...the whole situation just sort of overwhelmed me."

"For being both a thief and a magician..." Hakuba started, and then he stopped. He re-started. "I love you." there. He finished it.

Kaitou froze; eyes snapping to stare at the other's face, the magician swallowed hard, only to discover his mouth had suddenly gone uncomfortably dry. Hakuba. Just said he loved him. /Sagura Hakuba/...just said he loved him! SAGURA HAKUBA JUST SAID HE LOVED HIM! Kaitou had never really been the most logical of people - so thus, it was understandable that the thing that made the most sense to him was to climb out the nearest window, stand on Hakuba's roof, and yell loud enough to wake up half the city, "Sagura Hakuba loves me!" Mr. Hakuba inhaled his coffee up his nose - Kyo merely grinned.

Hakuba took a good half an hour getting the magician off of his neighbor's roof, then pulled the other close. He didn't want to EVER be alone again. Ever.

The entire time, Kaitou was giggling like a man who just inhaled to much laughing gas. He just couldn't help himself! He felt giddy; he felt higher than any heist had ever made him feel before! Throwing his arms around Hakuba's neck the magician nuzzled his throat enthusiastically. "I love you to!" He finally declared, the admition punctuated with another small giggle.

"Kaitou..." Hakuba finally asked after all the excitement wore down. "Are okay with me having a tail now? Instead of legs i mean."

Kaitou blinked, then let his eyes flicker down the expanse of Hakuba's body to where skin faded to tail. And then, with a complete and utter lack of fear, he reached down to rest his hand against the side of the detective's tail. "I don't care; you're /you/." He stated firmly, gazing into Hakuba's eyes with a soft smile. "I love you, with legs or with a tail."

"Because if you kiss me... i think something might go back. After you... left, i was reading a little."

"A little...?" Kaitou asked, glancing back at the several thick volumes that had been left in the bathroom during the commotion. Then he looked back at Hakuba with a curious frown. "What did you read?"

"About three of those. Dad did the other three ish, and we did the seventh together where we found it." Hakuba replied smartly. Tenderly he laced his fingers together behind Kaitou's neck.

Kaitou pressed back against the fingers just enough to encourage the contact, his own fingers absently stroking the part of Hakuba's skin that faded into his tail. It was weird, feeling the contrast between skin and...Well, not /scales/...fur, almost. Velvet. "And what was 'it'?"

"Don't remember exactly." the young siren replied, blushing. "I don't have your photographic memory."

Kaitou laughed loudly, then slowly leaned in, pressing his forehead to Hakuba's. "But you do remember that it had something to do with kissing..?" He purred, eyes lidded and a tad darker than usual as he grinned at the other.

"Hm..." Hakuba leaned in closer. His nose brushed against the others.

Kaitou paused for a moment, simply soaking in the closeness of the other. Then he removed the few inches still separating them, catching Hakuba's lips in a heated kiss. Lords, he would never grow tired of the other's taste...

Hakuba purred, loving the other's taste, as he carefully nibbled the other's lip. Then a sharp pain in his abdominal region caught him off guard, and he accidently bit down hard, drawing blood.

Kaitou flinched, jerking away from the kiss with a small hiss. "Ow..." He whined, pressing his fingers against his aching lip - he drew them back to discover they were red. Of course he already /knew/ his lips was bleeding, since the metallic taste was sharp on his tongue.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Hakuba swore, and quickly plied a small pinch of siren magic against the cut, healing it rather quickly.

Kaitou pretty much completely disregarded the bite, since his eyes had refocused on Hakuba's lower half. And a red hue flickered across his cheeks, clearing his throat awkwardly as he averted his eyes. "Well...Uhm..."

Hakuba followed his gaze, and fell off of Kaitou's lap with a short yelp. CLOTHING! It would be REALLY usefully right now... or not... the Tentai suddenly had very irresponsible ideas, and his body expressed them, making them both go extremely red.

"...Bedroom?" Kaitou really had /no/ idea what had made him say that - it just seemed like the best thing to say, considering the current situation. Because fuck, it was taking all his effort not to throw Hakuba to the floor and ravish him right there in the bathroom. That would be rather painful - bathroom tiles were /so/ not comfortable.

"Sure... " Hakuba went redder. He accepted Kaitou's shirt, and tugged it low over his body, just in case. Then he followed that sexy, sexy back.

Kaitou briefly had some second thoughts - considering Hakuba-san and his Uncle /were/ kind of right downstairs...But fuck if teenager hormones didn't kill all logical sense. Without any further hesitation Kaitou stretched out on the blankets they had used the night before, tugging Hakuba down with him, capturing the detective's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~! R&R peeps~! ^_^**

**also, for those interested, there's another peice of fic related to this, a species analysis. only done siren so far, but im working on the next one 83  
**


	17. a new challenger approaches!

**HELLO its me again... thank you to everyone of their patience over the winter break... i was busy visiting Invader-sah and family ^^;; and you know... working on the comic version of this (still very in progress yeah i kn0w) PS I HAVE MY GOOD FANFIC LAPTOP BACK! -two laptops ftw-**

**this chapter is thanks to excessive amounts of country music. :D mostly keith urban and Tim Mcgraw**

* * *

The next morning arrive far too early for anyone's liking, but it arrived all the same, especially with the prospect of going to the dreaded establishment commonly known as school. Hakuba groaned as he slid out from the sheets, and into the shower. Kaitou mimicked the motion soon after, shaking his feathers dully, before limping into the bathroom, leaving Hakuba to strip the bed, and dress himself. Once they were both clean, and having eaten something, it was off to school.

Let it never be said that Aoko was not observant. She was, if a little violently inclined, very fast on the uptake. She was the first to notice their absence from classes the previous day, and today Kaitou was limping - two and two were very quick to make four. the rest of the class caught on a moment later, and there began a quiet whisper-whisper, they'd not thought the Magician-in-training would be like that, not after all his 'affections' towards Nakamouri-kun.

Hakuba ignored the gossip - as he'd done for years and would continue to do for years - while Kaitou was simply too tired to care. /what/ had they been thinking? Two nights in a row, on a /school/ nigh- oh wait, they /weren't/. This was exactly the reason they were in this painful, tired mess that was quickly dissolving into math class.

Hakuba noticed it first, some hour and a half of dozy numerals and fractions later. A tingling spark of aura. As if its owner was nervous, or excited... and it was /messing with his magic/.

Kaitou blinked when the teen seated beside him stood sharply, and all but ran from the classroom without a word of excuse to anyone. Aoko hadn't noticed, she was too busy with a half hidden manga in her notebook. Akako had the most particular expression on her face. Kaitou waited a moment, then vanished in a tiny puff of smoke.

He reappeared in the hallway, and took off after Hakuba. The British detective was found huddled in a bathroom stall, clothing torn beyond repair, as he trembled, mildly shaken. He was grasping for his magic, which was not there. It had always been there, occasionally not particularly usable, but always /there/. Now it was /gone/. Shattered, into millions of unusable pieces that had dispersed even as he had fought to keep a hold of them.

Said magic, once dispersed, had promptly allowed his siren features to show through. Rich blue and bright gold were not the most subtle of colors, Kaitou decided, even as he made a futile attempt to close up the detective's torn clothes. And they were most definitely not a suitably discrete replacement for the detective's peachy-bronze coloration. The magician stood, pulled a dove and an out of order sign from varying pockets, and set to work. Hakuba watched quietly as Kaitou firstly placed the sign on the bathroom door, and then sent his dove out the small-ish window. He then turned to face Hakuba once more.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, unsure if that was the correct wording for what he was trying to ask.

"Well, my magic is /gone/." Hakuba stated, keeping his voice low so passerby wouldn't be tempted to look in. "N-not just unusable, gone. I've no hope of creating an illusion to hide what I am... and I cannot very well walk through the streets of Tokyo in my siren form. I however am in good health otherwise, and remain un-injured." Don't panic, there's a good siren. Kaitou sighed softly. He had his answer, at least.

Hakuba shivered then, his exposed skin rather chilled between the air conditioning within the drafty room, and his rather poor state of dress.

"We need to get you out of here, all the same." Kaitou stated. Inside he was panicking. Inside he was having a mental breakdown, over someone whom could destroy magical illusions (not unlike the one he now wore), someone in the- but he was calm on the outside. He had to stay calm, and keep Hakuba that way. The poor detective looked about ready to have either a panic attack or simply pass out, for all his voice remained relatively steady.

Hakuba swallowed hard, trying to force down the fear that was welling up in his throat. there was little /he/ could do... but-

"There's... there's always the option of going out the same way as your dove... I mean, /I/ can't fly, and this is the 3rd floor, but all the same..." Hakuba stated shakily. the look Kaitou gave him was one of mild embarrassment.

"Actually... I really can't fly either... I dive-bombed into a tree that morning less than a second after I left..." He smiled weakly, wincing slightly at the memory of impact.

"Better chance than me." Hakuba stated softly, raising his brows as he motioned to the webbing between his arm and side. good for swimming, bad for flying... really bad. Kaitou neither agreed nor disagreed with the siren.

"That's where /we/ come in." the voice startled them, and there perched Kyo, Kaitou's uncle. "I'll carry Kaitou and one of you – NO, I DONT CARE WHO, THE PRINCE'S MATE YOU DAFT IDIOTS- will take Hakuba." he announced, just as the class bell rang. "I suggest hurrying." he added. Hakuba felt it a moment later. an aura, a distinctly /magical/ one, was drawing close. he swallowed Hard, ushered Kaitou to follow his uncle, allowing one of the other harpies to take himself.

ten minutes later, they were settled in a thick patch of woods overlooking the bay from a secluded niche. not another aura in range.

Hakuba and Kaitou, however, did not breathe easy just yet.

"Uncle, what - Hakuba's magic-!"

"It's alright child." the other assured softly, even as he knelt before the siren his prince and nephew had taken for a mate. Hakuba watched the elder Harpy carefully, eyes suspicious. their... conversation from the previous day was not lost on him. "This was not intentional. the other's magic spiked, and that interfered with Hakuba's. much like when radio signals intercept."

At those words, Hakuba breathed a sigh of relief. thank the currents, he'd actually been /worried/. "When will I be able to start re-casting my illusion?"

"Probably no more than a few hours. you just need time for your body to reset." Kyo's eyes were gentle. the Siren's color had returned to his face. The prince's mate was no longer in immediate danger of passing out or falling over.

a moment later, Kaitou tackled him. the harpies were muttering quietly over something, but Hakuba ignored them, and kissed his. /his/ Kaitou.

"Thank you for helping me Kaitou... and the rest of you. but you should go back to class. my father would have both our heads if he thought I was cutting class to make out with you. Not to mention, your mother will worry."

"Oh, don't worry." Kaitou grinned. "Mom wont worry. Aoko, on the other hand..." he winced. He'd already missed one day of school. another one and she'd be after him with a mop... "Yeah... I suppose I should go back... but... I'd hate to leave you alone right now..."

"OH OH OH-! I'll go in the Prince's place!" Kyo stated happily, his feathers fluffing in excitement. "I've always wanted to check out the new school system!"

"... no offense, Uncle Kyo, but you're 33, grow up." Kaitou stated exasperatedly. Kyo responded by sticking his tongue out.

"After you my prince." he chuckled, earning several reprimanding glares from the council, and a smile from his nephew.

"Actually, that's a good idea." he stated after a moment. this earned him immediate looks of concern or confusion.

"... growing up. you mean?" Kyo asked... he'd been JOKING.

"No, no, you going in my place!" Kaitou smiled. "Okay, Never listen to what the teacher says, flip Aoko's skirt at every available moment-"

"WHAT?"

"-If her underwear is fish patterned, freak out about it, if it's not, make some lude comment about her chosen color of the day-"

"No, seriously, WHAT?"

"-now it'll be really suspicious if you don't perform any magic tricks, but even more so if you try and fail. but I was acting fairly worn out today anyways, so you can probably get away without doing them, don't worry about taking notes or doing any of the work, /I/ have photographic memory, so the teacher doesn't expect me to do any..." and on and on it went.

Hakuba finally shut the other up with a soft kiss, before adding "Just let the teacher know I went home." with that, the other harpies left, taking a flabbergasted Kyo with them, leaving Kaitou and Hakuba alone together.

there was quiet for a few minutes, as Kaitou gently stroked the warm blue coloration of his Tentai's tail. "It's... soft... like velvet... not scaled at all..."

Hakuba smiled. "It's nice... warm, almost, in the water... Th-!" a sudden crash through the undergrowth made him jump, and instinctively cling to his Kaitou. he growled in threat up at the siren he called mother.

Siier, as per usual, was unimpressed. "Did I say you could go back to playing with the humans?" she demanded, her voice dangerously quiet. "And what are you doing, back with that rat with wings! I taught you BETTER."

"I AM NOT A RAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Kaitou cried indignantly, staring down the dirty look he was given.

"You stay out of this, vermin!" came the snarled retort. the calm mask cracked, showing a very /angry/ fanged woman.

For the first time since he was 11, Kaitou did not feel any sort of fear - all he felt was pure, uncontrolled hatred. In that instant, he was running on pure primal instinct; defend his mate against the threat. There was no time for phobias birthed over a half decade ago. "/LIKE HELL/!" His aura crackled dangerously, he was ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Hakuba sighed, and tugged one of Kaitou's legs out from under him, making him sit down. "Mother, I am old enough to choose my own mate, where I live, and what affiliations I have with others, thank you very much for your concern, now very kindly do take your leave." He stated, in a very matter of fact way. His eyes and tone were steady, however, his tail flicked irritably. He was a 'big boy' now, and he would very much appreciated being treated like one!

Kaitou remained relatively silent during this exchange, realizing this was a matter between son and mother - for now. But if that bitch made as much as /one/ wrong move-!

"Daughter, enough."

The voice was stern and elderly, and very much the end of discussion. A third siren emerged from the trees, her golden fish scales glimmering in the patchy forest light. This of course, only put Kaitou on /higher/ alert - fuck there were two of them now!

"MOTHER-!"

"Good day, Grandmother. Kaitou, please stop hissing at Grandma." Kaitou glanced at Hakuba, then at the newcomer. she didn't -seem- hostile,... well, she did, but only towards Hakuba's mother. Hence, the young Harpy settled, though his feathers refused to smooth down completely.

"Don't you use that tone on me young lady, enough is enough!" the elder siren scolded, looming over her daughter. "Cant you see your son is /happy/?" she received no answer, and thus continued her tirade. "Now stop acting like a child, and let them BE. if the Harpy hurts Hakuba, /then/ you may separate them. but not a moment sooner, UNDERSTAND?"

Kaitou bit his lip, resisting the urge to yell out in anger. He had /no/ intentions of hurting Hakuba at /any/ time in the foreseeable future, thank you very much! Hakuba was holding him snugly, preventing his movement in any case.

A sudden shadow dropped out of the sky - a harpy councilwoman, Soria.

"Oh, hello Soria." Kaitou greeted, looking slightly surprised at her presence. her own feathers were puffed slightly.

"I thought I sensed - SIREN!"

"SORIA NO! BAD, Sit!" the two elder siren's realized the identity of Hakuba's mate about a half second later, and cried out at the same time.

"THE HARPY PRINCE HAKUBA?"

"DONT YOU DARE USE SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL TONE TOWARDS THE PRINCE'S MATE-!"

"Oh... lords, please tell me it's just you-"

"PRINCE-!"

"SIRENS!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" and 11 of 12 councilmen were standing between the four looking highly hostile. Kaitou took the opportunity to smack his head against Hakuba's shoulder several times.

"Im leaving, join me?" Hakuba asked quietly.

"Oh gods yes..." Kaitou practically whimpered back. the 2 siren and the 11 harpies had gotten into a rather loud debate, and were currently occupied with yelling back and forth with each other. quietly the pairing under debate slipped away, to find themselves on a quiet little bay covered in white sand.

the ocean rippled before them, enticing. The air was warm; the sand itself was soothingly hot. The water offered cool reprieve from both.

Kaitou noticed nearly immediately the object of the other's gaze. The water /did/ look nice right now, for all the horrors and finny things that resided beneath the welcoming exterior. The magician sighed softly.

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Hm?" Hakuba looked at Kaitou, and then sighed softly. "A little, yes." if only because it was his element. He had been born and partially raised in the majestic blue waters that were before them. He missed it only because it was part of who and what he was. He shaken from his thoughts by Kaitou standing.

Hakuba watched, confused, as the other youth struggled out of the remains of his shirt and jeans, leaving him exposed in his boxers - plain white; Hakuba had always taken him as a patterned hearts or polka-dots kind of guy, but apparently not.

"What are you-?" He started, but was cut off by a (slightly forced, if you asked anyone but Kaitou) smile.

"You let me take you on my hang-glider, to show you my world. It's only fair that I let you show me yours." he was, for all the world, determined, though his lip trembled slightly, his feathers continuing to refuse to lay flat. It was a cute image...

"You're sure? I won't force you, if you're not ready." Hakuba assured. "It takes time to overcome phobias."

"No. I'm sure that I'm ready."

He wasn't, But Hakuba didn't argue further. Kaitou needed to prove something to himself. And if Hakuba could help, he would. "Alright… just as soon as my magic comes back."

* * *

When they made it back to shore, it was already after dark, and Hakuba's magic was well and fully restored. Kaitou was pale, but he was conscious, and he wasn't having any other form or variant of a panic attack. The sand was still warm, whereas the air was cooling fast, and Hakuba settled out to dry. Kaitou plopped on the sand beside him, trying to catch his breath. There was the quiet silence of Tokyo getting ready for bed between them.

Finally, Kaitou broke the silence. "That was… beautiful." He finally stated. "I never realized just… just how /colorful/ the ocean is…"

"It is at that." Hakuba smiled, and relaxed. "If you ever want to go back… just ask me, alright?"

"Kay… I wouldn't imagine ever going by myself anyways…" Too many fish… too many things he didn't know anything about… fish were /fearless/ he'd discovered. They didn't come very close… but they made no move to /avoid/ you either… unless you took a snap at them. Hakuba had scared off a small pod of over-curious salmon that had nearly sent Kaitou packing. Fish kept a solid distance after that.

Hakuba smiled. "Shall we make our way home then?" he asked softly.

"Mmm… need to borrow Mum's blow-dryer… these feathers'll take forever to dry." Kaitou motioned with said damp feathers. He was one water-logged birdie. Hakuba smirked.

"So /this/ is where you got to…" a sudden, very familiar voice stated, from /right behind them/.

Aoko looked unimpressed. Correction; Aoko looked /livid/. With a /mop/. Kaitou squeaked, and barely dodged the first blow. The second came even closer. The third would have come even closer, had not Hakuba intervened.

If there is one thing a human does not want to mess with, it's a siren's mate, especially if said siren is nearby. Something, at the moment Kaitou was attacked, snapped within Hakuba's mind, and it took him about 5 seconds to recover it. When he did, /he/ was in control of the mop, talons gouging nearly clean through it, with Aoko looking mildly unnerved, and more than slightly peeved that she no longer had a weapon. /then/ she realized who she was talking to.

"HAKUBA-KUN?"

* * *

**ok, this Was /supposed/ to be longer... but due to severe lazyness it is not. that and i was due for an update anyways... :D**

**im trying to make it longer, since current calculations leave my current word count per chapter to over 400 chaptars and around 400000 words... plus sequal with is still WIP**

**yeah... just so you have some idea, but dont be intimidated! it may be broken into parts for reading conveniance! :D  
**

**-cowers from angry peeps-**

**R&R?**


	18. Venom vs a Hangover u decide

**Hi guys. :D new chapter: 3300 words, 8 pages, 4 cups of coffee and a whole serving of TLC :DD BTW I STILL OWN NOTHING IN CASE UR WONDERING **  


* * *

Kaitou could see where her confusion came from. There was little obvious resemblance between the posh teen from Britain, and the posh siren-teen from Britain… His hair fell past his waist in golden waves, his skin was blue and yellow, loose skin connecting his arms to his waist. A long tail swept just over the sand, two small dorsal fins adorning the tip. Toes and fingers alike were armed with sharp talons, his teeth were closer to that of a cat's in shape, or at least his canines were. And for all Hakuba was so very obviously made for the hunt – and for the kill – Kaitou felt safe.

Aoko seemed to be reconsidering her attack, then grinned up at Hakuba. He was red-faced now, and he coughed gently.

"I ask that you do not harm him." He stated, keeping a firm hold on the mop itself.

"Fine." She then glomped her childhood friend, inspecting the feathery limbs he now sported. "You're so /fluffy/! When did this happen?"

"Uh… a few days ago- last week." Kaitou admitted; had it really been less than a week? Yes… yes it had… seemed so much longer than that…

"Why didn't you tell me?" The teenaged female then demanded, looking hurt that she had not been confided in.

"I… I've been busy." He had…

"And Humans are not supposed to know that creatures exist." Hakuba stated. "Unless they are mates or parents." He was watching. "On that note… you'd better be forth giving of an impressively good reason not to have your memory altered." He ignored Kaitou's sudden uncomfortable expression.

"Is my not wanting her to have her memory altered a good enough reason?" Kaitou asked. He looked crestfallen at the negative answer. Aoko, however, smirked.

"I'm a werewolf." She stated happily. Both Kaitou and Hakuba blinked.

"Really?" Kaitou asked, his eyes brightening. That was… /cool/. Really cool! Hello council, when did you arrive? REALLY COOL!

* * *

Kaitou spent the rest of the night catching up with his childhood friend, while the council left for bed, and Hakuba stood guard over the excitable pair. It was dawn, and nearly time for school when they realized the time… that meant the trio needed to get home. Unfortunately, neither male had appropriate clothing to wear.

Hakuba winced at the idealistic repercussions of their only way out – and what would happen if the worst was to occur. It was very hard to create an illusion with nothing to work with – cloth especially. Kaitou's boxers were hardly enough to work with, as were his own torn version of the same article of clothing. He usually used a very simple reflecting-refracting illusion to hide his siren form due to the very low amount of magic and concentration required for upkeep. What he had to do to hide both himself and Kaitou (whom had managed to loose his feather charm) was… a lot harder. Not impossible, but a lot harder, and it would leave him drained.

Concentration was key, even as Kaitou led him to his house. Stumbling over the threshold, the illusion fell just as Kaitou closed the door with a snap. Hakuba had to stand there for a second, breathing hard. He hadn't used this much magic since… ever! However, he forced himself upright after a moment. It was time and past to go, they still had to change.

School was likely the slowest death that had ever been invented for torture purposes. It didn't help that Hakuba was extremely drained, from both the past few day's activities, as well as the lack of sleep he'd gotten the previous night, and the amount of magic this morning had required. It was all he could do not to fall asleep where he sat. Kaitou sat across the isle, chattering happily with his childhood friend, neither of which looked worse for wear.

Then fate decided to strike once more, in the form of the same aura as yesterday – this time aimed to intercept Kaitou's feather charm. The magician didn't notice until the magic faltered, and he vanished not a second later, in a puff of smoke and several oversized feathers.

The class was unsurprised. Kuroba did this all the time. Aoko looked peeved – she was TALKING to him-! Hakuba was the only one who looked mildly concerned. Was he next? He didn't have enough magic to /fight/ something like that!

Perhaps it was going to attack him… perhaps not. It didn't matter, because less than a minute later, the bell rang, allowing the teen to search for his feathered counterpart. Kaitou had made it to the bathroom – without being seen, amazingly enough. He was huddled in the farthest cubicle, waiting.

"These clothes don't have Irene in them." He stated softly, his voice and face calmer than any other time Hakuba had seen him. "I can't contact my uncle – my phone is still in my other clothes…"

Hakuba winced. His was lost the previous day mid-flight out of an overly torn pocket. Either one of them – namely Hakuba – would need to make a pit stop at the Kuroba household over the break, or they needed to leave now. Correction, they needed to leave now. Kaitou winced at the feeling of the unfamiliar aura drawing near.

"Will you be able to-?"

"Not for long, and I'll probably pass out immediately afterwards, come on." They had to hurry. However, instead of the front doors, Kaitou led him deftly into what appeared to be an emergency escape hatch, which led into the alleyway behind the school, leaving them less than a ten-minute walk to the Kuroba's front porch. Where – regretfully – Hakuba passed out before the door was opened. The council was quick to act, hurrying their Prince inside the house, taking the Siren with them.

* * *

Hakuba woke up – partially – approximately 5 hours later. The couch was a makeshift nest of blankets, courtesy of Kaitou. The little harpy was asleep on his feet, quite comfortably. Sleepily, Hakuba shuffled himself around his Kaitou, and settled down for another few minutes asleep. However, said plans changed a second later, when a glimpse of dark red hair entered his line of vision.

Akako was NOT prepared for siren-to-the-face. But siren-to-the-face was what she got. Hakuba snarled, raising his claws in preparation to strike the threat that was FAR too close to Sleeping His Kaitou.

It took both the newly awakened Kaitou and Kyo to pull him off of her before real damage was inflicted. Akako glared at the siren, touching the scratches on her cheek how… /dare/ he! She puffed up indignantly, but a look from Kaitou put her back in her place. She immediately backed off, allowing Hakuba to shake his head, trying to regain some inkling of common sense. When he refocused, She looked properly humble.

"I just wanted to apologize for messing with your magics." She stated. "I got excited when I realized I wasn't the only magic user in the room… though I never would have struck you for the 'seduce and eat' type, Hakuba-kun." Hakuba just stared at her, his eyes hard. Akako mildly half-shrugged at his lack of response. "Then again, you really are not the world's best singer, either, I guess that threw me off… then there's the whole 'not looking for it in /you/' thing. Kaitou's aura tipped me off."

"… Why were you studying Kaitou's aura?" Hakuba asked after a moment, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Because he is going to be my husband when we graduate." Came the happy, assuming response. Hakuba did not /like/ that response.

"Unfortunately he's already /taken/." Hakuba growled. Akako looked confused. /She/ had not been informed of any such union that would have the half-harpy rendered unavailable. Sure, the whole school figured that the Half Brit teen had bedded the Japanese teen. However, the Brit was obviously siren, and it was widely accepted that a siren would sleep with anyone. Because they could.

Kaitou stood back, looking uncertain about the argument that was going on between Hakuba and Akako. Kyo touched his shoulder reassuringly, and then stepped in.

"Miss Kozumi, as a witch, I'm sure your knowledge of the element-based creatures is rather… incorrect, I believe the term is? Sirens are extremely different on a cultural scale than is usually perceived." He paused, feeling he had started wrong. Kaitou's mother stepped in, allowing her brother-in-law to step back.

"Siren have only one mate, Child. Before they meet their mate, and after their mate dies, they may take multiple lovers, however, they only have one long-term mate. That person is the only one they may lock lips with." She explained, succeeding in shoving Hakuba into Kaitou's arms. Obediently, the boys kissed gently. Hakuba then refused to allow Kaitou release from his protective grasp. Kaitou himself blinked. Apparently, his mother had done her research.

Akako… looked torn between anger and surprise. Anger, because she had lost the one man who could deny her, whom she had fully intended to marry, surprise that her vast resources of knowledge were /wrong/. Eventually, anger won. In a huff, she left, leaving Hakuba – still tired from a stretch of magic – and Kaitou – who's charm had as of yet to be replaced – to the mercy of the female Kuroba.

* * *

And so, life returned to 'normal' for another 3 days… or as normal as it gets when one person is a siren, dating the Prince of Harpies, and dodging the dirty looks of a Witch. It wasn't until Friday night, when Hakuba was dozing on the couch, Kaitou napping on top of him, when life hit its most recent high.

Kaitou jerked, awake in an instant, pushing away from Hakuba. "I have a heist in 2 hours-!" he yelped, jumping to his feet, replacing his charm, and making for the living room window. Yes, the door was two feet further, but this was an /open/ exit. "See you later~!" he called, and was out of sight a moment later.

Hakuba smiled, and then went to dress himself. Regretfully, he'd forgotten as well. However, he was changed and out the door admirably quickly, and beside the frothing Nakamouri sooner than he wanted to be. The roads were crammed with spectators, ready for any sighting of their precious Kaito Kid.

Arrive the magician did, on time as usual, in an explosion of color and smoke that made Hakuba smile slightly, even as he rushed to get into his proper position.

The gem itself was already gone when they got there. Nakamouri was swearing up a storm, searching the building top to bottom. There was no sign – leaving Hakuba to rush to the roof.

Just before he exited, he discovered something that made his blood run cold - Kaitou's feather charm.

"Well, well, isn't /this/ interesting." A man with a thick mustache gloated. He held a semi-automatic assault rifle in his hands, aimed at the fallen thief. He pulled a second gun, leveling with Hakuba's skull, even as the teenaged detective stepped out onto the roof. "No one move, unless you want the other to eat bullets."

Hakuba froze, unsure how to react. Hostage situation…He wasn't entirely sure how to handle one as of yet….

Satisfied, Snake turned back to Kaitou, cocking bother weapons easily. "I was almost beginning to doubt you were the real thing, Toichi…," he stated with a smirk. Kaitou flinched slightly. Again, with the miss-interpretations… it didn't help that he had his father's coloring. "As for you…" he glanced at Hakuba. "Siren, I can smell your fish stench from a mile off." Hakuba scowled to himself, he did not STINK… but he refused to voice said opinion.

Kaitou stared at the barrel of the gun uncomfortably close to his face. _SHIT SHIT SHIT /SHIT SHIT/-!_ It was hard enough to deal with Snake, even without Hakuba's life upon the line. He didn't dare make any movements, not even to glance at the detective on the other side of the assassin.

"Well, seeing as we're all magic here, I might as well reveal myself." Snake leered, even as his form rippled slightly.

If Kaitou hadn't been scared before, he'd be scared now. As such, his hopes for escaping unscathed were… steadily declining into the red, even as Snake sprouted mid-sized grey-green batwings, and a scaly lizard's tail, his expression growing even more malicious as his eyes silted, and fangs were revealed. Hakuba looked leery – daemon were NEVER a good indication. There was also the fact that the man was under the delusion that Kaitou was his father, whom had been dead for just short of 10 years, as any external investigational attempt proved.

"And that reminds me, my name is Snake." The man stated, leering at Hakuba. "Now let's play a game, shall we?" his eyes flashed wickedly, as he expertly shifted his attention between the two. "You get to decide who dies FIRST." Kaitou nibbled at his lip; somehow, he had SEEN that one coming. "Whoever goes first doesn't have to watch the other die… if either tries to escape, I kill you – at least this way I'm letting you choose who goes first."

Kaitou contemplated. This was a very bad situation. Snake, he could deal with, but not with Hakuba on the line… _/FUCK/._

"And if we can't decide?" Hakuba asked quietly.

"Then I choose." Snake drawled.

"Or /_**I**_/ choose." A voice suddenly hissed from behind the daemon, startling all three members. Snake didn't have a chance to move before a black dress-shoed foot sent the man to the ground with a pained yelp, and pinning him there, leaving Kaitou and Hakuba to wonder at the man before them.

Tall, thin, dead-cold green eyes, ash blonde, waist-length hair, garbed entirely in black. Grey-white half-feathered bat wings ornamented the man's back. Another daemon – an accomplice? If so, the WHY was he preventing the other's actions?

"My apologies, Gentlemen…"

"…Thank you?" Yes, only Hakuba could remember his manners in a situation such as this, the appearance of a probably even more powerful enemy.

Gin merely stared emotionlessly at the detective a moment, before motioning for another, stockier figure to pick up the unconscious daemon at his feet. Kaitou shuddered. This was a man who did not NEED poker face, simply because he had no emotions to HIDE.

"It's best you forget OUR faces… because I WON'T forget yours." With those last words, the trio vanished into the dark.

There was a long moment's pause, before Hakuba stated "Well… that was… unorthodox…?"

Kaitou nodded dumbly, mind having stalled. SHIT, those eyes were going to be haunting him for a VERY long time… the next few months at the very least. Shakily, he pulled out the target of tonight's heist and brought it to the glow of the moon as the clouds parted for the briefest of moments. With a disappointed sigh at the lack of red glow, Kaitou tossed the gem to Hakuba, whom caught it with less than steady hands. "Return that to Keibu-san…would you Tentai-kun?" his suit was /trashed/… Jii was going to have a stroke.

"Of course." There was another stretch of silence; the sound of Nakamouri seemed much farther than usually. "… will… will you need company tonight?" Kaitou had already proven that he was prone to nightmares. Moreover, that 'man' was perfect nightmare material; a murderer without reason or malice, only cold calculation and deadly intention.

Kaitou contemplated his shoes – still together miraculously – then nodded weakly. Yes… he'd rather /not/ be alone. Not in the least. That face… that face was death. Surely and absolutely.

"Your place or mine, I will be a little slow in getting there, there IS paperwork involved with encounters such as this…"

"Yours." The council would smell his fear, and without a doubt blame the siren he had chosen. The Hakuba house would be the better bet.

"Alright… I believe I forgot to shut the upper office window, could you shut that for me? It may rain later, and I would hate to forget." Hakuba smiled at the other's nod.

* * *

4 hours later, he was finally snuggling up against the other, having been delayed by a larger than usual amount of forms and a particularly loud lecture from the inspector. He'd nearly dozed off too, when Kaitou lurched upright with a short yelp, his eyes wild with fright and uncertainty. Hakuba blinked at him softly, and then eased him back into the covers and comfort of the pillows.

However… Kaitou fought it.

"KUDOU, I need to speak to Shinichi Kudou-!" he started, climbing out of bed to lunge for the phone. Hakuba stopped the other.

"Kaitou, Kudou-san has been missing off and on for the last year… there is no way to contact him." Hakuba reminded. How Kaitou knew- ah, the other detective HAD been in attendance for the clock-tower heist.

"Conan, then, Edogawa Conan."

"Conan is 7, Kaitou, he will be asleep. It IS 3 in the morning after all is said and done. I doubt the Mouri household would appreciate the disturbance."

"FINE." Kaitou escaped the detective's hold, and punched in an obviously memorized number.

Hakuba wondered at the other's sanity for a moment. It was STILL 3 in the morning. NO ONE enjoyed unexpected calls at this hour. The voice that vibrated from the handset was testimony to this fact. Kaitou winced visibly, then mentioned Conan's name, instantly shutting up the other end. Curious. No names were mentioned further, though the alcohols gin and vodka were brought up, as well as a warning to get to Tokyo, and to make sure the little detective-in-training was kept safe.

What it had to do with anything, and WHY it had to be addressed at this very peculiar hour, was beyond the half-British detective. Obviously, his magician knew more than he let on.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on for the teenaged magician. Exhaustion and school were not companionable. Even with Hakuba's soothing presence, he was getting – at most – two hours a night, before those eyes, and that face, had his waking up in terror and cold sweats. Most of the time he was lucky not to wake Hakuba up – but by the next Friday, everyone was concerned. Rightfully so, he looked terrible.

Most of the time he laughed the concern off. Hakuba was not fooled.

"Recurring nightmares?" the siren asked delicately, even as they snuggled down for bed. Kaitou pretended he didn't wince visibly.

"Hah? No, just… just trouble sleeping." He excused as he rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes. He HATED making the detective worry, and hated lying. He knew he couldn't trick the detective for long, but DAMN if he wasn't going to TRY. He didn't wished to be perceived as DELICATE… and over something as silly, and undaunting as nightmares.

Hakuba wasn't fooled for a second. "Would you… forgive me if I sang you to sleep?" Kaitou stared at him for a long moment, and Hakuba was obliged to explain. "I can put your mind in a trance-like state akin to sleeping – which will allow you to reenergize – while blocking out most… if not all negative feelings. Hypnosis… I think would be a correct term?"

Kaitou faltered slightly, and then relaxed. He trusted Hakuba. It won out over the overwhelming fear of loosing control of his body… if barely. Moreover, if he kept this up… he'd pass out on the street. This was NOT an acceptable alternative. "I… alright." He relaxed into Hakuba's chest.

"I'll be as gentle as I can… You barely even notice it." And a moment later, the young magician was asleep. Then there was dark. The next thing he knew, Hakuba was shaking him awake at 7:31:45:032 am, or so the detective announced at the requisition.

"Wuzzup?" Kaitou asked, rubbing at his eyes and nose as he sat up.

"Miss Mouri is rather hysterical. She just called me; apparently, Conan-kun and Hattori-kun went missing last night. Do you know anything of their whereabouts?"

* * *

**Hhhhhhnnnnnnn... these caffine induced allnighters seem to be PRODUCTIVE. :D in other news, i am now 18 (LEGALLY ABLE TO SPAM ADULTFANFICTIN WHOO -is too young to drink still, /care)**

**HOPE U ENJOYED PLEASE READ & REVEIW, EVEN IF ITS JUST TOASTY FLAMES FORE MAKY SMORES**


	19. Chptr 19 wishes it was Valentine related

It pains me sometimes, to see Kaitou... and to know almost all there is to his past, and his heritage, and not to be able to tell him. There is nothing more painful, these secrets that I keep, and as I watch...

.

.

.

History has a habit of repeating itself. I'm still warned about that. Some things no one notices. I notice. Seems odd, how something ordinary is actually the only sign of the past. And the only hint towards the future. But I'm not allowed to be told. Oh well, I don't want to be.

.

.

.

There's something in the way that Hakuba Boy holds my Kaitou. Something possessively stable. A terrifying grip-hold that will never release; something no person would ever want for another... yet I find myself approving. There will be a time when I find the Siren clinginess unnecessary. Still, future hold what it may.

.

.

.

I'll let you in on a secret. There's a rough road ahead. For me, for Hakuba, for Kaitou, for those closest to them. So long as we remain together - as a family - hopefully nothing horrific will occur.

* * *

_**hi guys... next chapter is going slowly (i dont know why, ive had a bit of an everything block recently, wish me luck :3) instead, enjoy this peice of foreshadowing that wishes to cosplay as a valentines day special.**_

_**r&r please?**_


	20. author love u, writer block do not

**Hi. Writers block has decreed this be a short chapter: also, while you're reading this, there's a nice-sized note from me at the bottom, be sure to read it~! thanks~!**

_**also: to my beta, have at this chapter, i couldnt get it to sound right after DAYS of contemplation and several re-writes. erase this message once you've been through, please and thank you~!**_

* * *

Haibara Ai twitched semi-visibly when the Kaito Kid cornered her in her Lab. The Org was behind this, there was zero doubt. Moreover, what the magician told her simply drove the point home, and made her blood run cold.

"You came /face to face/ with _Gin and Vodka_, and you SURVIVED?" she demanded, her eyes startled, halfway to disbelieving.

Kaitou shuddered slightly under his cape, and then nodded. The eyes, they STILL haunted him. He was just thankful she didn't question HOW he knew that she was who she really was – he assumed that Kudou had told her about the varying bugs he'd planted to keep tabs on his smallest detective and his entourage.

"Look, I don't need you to reveal yourself, or put the people around you at risk – I just need to know, DO you KNOW where they are being held? At ALL? Can you give me a HINT?" Kaito probed, giving the miniaturized woman his best 'I'm concerned for my friends and I really want to help and I really need you to help me help' kicked puppy look.

Ai hesitated. Therefore, she obviously knew something. The envelope hastily stashed in a drawer that her eyes kept darting to was the confirmation. It was almost laughable how often body language gave you away, even funnier when a person THOUGHT they had Pokerface, when they'd not. Nevertheless, that was for another time.

The hastily opened envelope opened easily to the silk-garbed fingers. Blue eyes scanned the hasty printing – messy, as if the author was fighting something, or suppressing some emotion – then the magician smiled. Ai looked unimpressed.

"Thank you Little Miss, for your cooperation." Kaitou beamed. He turned to leave, and leave a flustered young woman behind, but her voice caught him mid-step.

"I /will/ be coming with you." The miniature scientist stated, blushing over her inability to fight the Kid Charm™.

"Oh?"

"Kudou is /my/ guinea pig. NO ONE, not even Nobody, is allowed to manhandle him without my _express _permission. Except for Hattori-kun and Ran-neesan." Ai grabbed her coat, and stared down the much taller magician with steely eyes, just begging him to deny her. He did not accept the eerie challenge.

Instead, they appeared in the back of a London-es-que vehicle. With Hakuba behind the wheel, looking smug. Kid and Hakuba's positions were switched in puffs of lavender smoke. The Detective immediately looked peeved.

"It's /my/ family's car!" he argued, staring at the white-garbed thief with a vengeance.

"You proved within the space of three blocks that you cannot operate a manual engine, Tentai-kun." Kaito Kid smirked broadly.

"Like you're better."

"I actually HAVE a learner's license, thank you. /You/ are NOT qualified."

"Like you are either. You're SUPPOSED to have a chaperone." Hakuba grumbled. Ai looked vaguely confused and amused as she buckled herself in. Apparently, this was a long-standing argument between the pair of males… how someone had convinced the pair to /this/ level of cooperation, she wasn't entirely sure, nor did she WANT to know. It did not matter.

* * *

Kaitou stared out the windshield, at the shady woods that surrounded them. Why they were out in the middle of a forest, he'd not a clue. He'd just been told to stop and park here. The miniaturized scientist had insisted this was where they needed to be. This was where information was.

Kaitou couldn't see any information. Lots of squirrels, not so much answers.

"So what are we doing here?" Hakuba finally asked.

"Because she is here."

"… If you don't mind my asking, /who/?"

"The traitor." Kaitou shivered at her tone of voice. A /little/ creepy. Especially out of a small girl's mouth. "Vermouth… she is part of the black organization, but has a tendency to put her own priorities before the others. I found a letter on my doorstep this morning. Signed with her famous words, and a kiss." Silence descended upon the vehicle once more... for all of five minutes. "Out of the car…" Ai suddenly commanded, and with some hesitation, both Kaitou and Hakuba complied.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Waiting for the enemy informant is never a fun, nor easy task. The breeze inside these woods was near non-existent, the sunlight barely penetrating the overgrowth to light the clearing they stood in. The canopies around them were dark enough to hide several people, and those were the focus of Hakuba's attention.

He was not disappointed.

The tall, busty woman that dropped out of nowhere was lithe, like a cat. Her long, blond curls accented her every move. While appealing to the eye, Hakuba had to fight the urge to run, or be ready to fight for his life, for her every move seemed to scream 'killer'.

"Sherry, it's good to see you again…" she purred happily, stalking right up to the little girl.

"What did you want to tell us?" Ai demanded sharply, her back rigid with a combination of fear and distaste for the current company.

"Tsk tsk, Sherry, where are your manners?" Vermouth purred, wagging her finger at the smaller woman. There was a pause as the littler woman supplied a glare of death. Vermouth chuckled at that. Children these days, they thought they were so cute. "Fine, fine," she laughed graciously, "Your **Cool Guy**, and his hot-headed kindred are located at the last house you lived in before you decided to test your own formulae. Don't worry, they're not HURT. But if you don't hurry, they may end up sampling your Formulae… again for some." She smirked at Ai's expression of pure horror, and then sauntered off, as if she hadn't just spoiled her boss's plans for the young boys.

By this point, Hakuba was horribly confused. Children could not be accomplished scientists with multiple accepted formulas, which were safe for human consumption. Yet this Vermouth woman was under the impression that this was the case. He was most obviously missing some piece of the bigger story, and hoped Kaitou would be of assistance.

However, Kaitou was not willing to provide such assistance. There was a moment's pause, as Ai seemed to collect herself, then Kaitou held the door open for her, stating that he would need directions to his Tentai-kun and Tentai-kun's big friend.

Hakuba slipped back into the back seat, and waited quietly for the explanation to come. Eventually. One day, he hoped. He'd rather not sit in confusion for the next rest of his life.

* * *

It took an hour for Ai to get her bearings, and then direct Kaitou into parking the car in front of another small, forested area on the edge of Tokyo. Fifty feet in, a small, two-story house appeared, covered and surrounded by foliage of varying types. That was when they received their visitors.

The council had become worried when Kaitou didn't come home. They had as of yet to be desensitized by Mrs. Kuroba over the topic of Kaitou's semi-random disappearances. Hence, they were required to track him down, and find him they did, since he wasn't currently hiding.

Ai nearly had a heart attack when 12 Harpies dropped out of the sky around them. Hakuba stared at them. Well so much for /stealth/. From Ai's expression, she was thinking along the very same lines. Kaitou was busy assuring them he was alright, he was fine, no he was not injured in any way shape or form, and "GOD DAMMIT YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP-!" he finally snapped. There was a pause of silence. "We are /trying/, and MIGHT I add /failing/ because of you, to operate a stealth RESCUE MISSION here-!"

That shut them up considerably well enough for Kaitou to continue. "… We could use the backup now I guess, since you totally ruined our element of surprise." Kaitou added, trying not to sound quite so irked and failing rather spectacularly. Kyo in particular looked horrendously sheepish. He was, after all, his nephews Uncle; he should KNOW that when Kaitou vanished on them, it was for a reason. Or at least believe his sister-in-law for long enough to await the little Prince's return…

By this point Ai was well over her heart attack, and was glaring at KID. "YOURE the Prince of Harpies? Agasa mentioned the last Prince had been replaced, but by the KID?" this was a TERRIBLY irresponsible idea, in her express opinion. Which didn't count.

Hakuba just shrugged at her. "It's passed generation to generation through a bloodline, so really, not their choice." He suggested in way of explanation. Ai looked disproving enough to cause concern, and then sighed.

"Whatever, we best get in and get out – whoever is guarding this place is either NOT HERE or /deaf/." She stated rather blandly, and continued through the bushes. "The Org is made up entirely of daemons; they know how to hide their auras, so there could be any number of them inside." Hakuba blinked at the building, he could feel a distinct two auras, both crackling uncomfortably with new magic… two NEW magic users… goodie… but… wait…

"But Little Miss, you're a daemon yourself." He stated. "If I was following that Vermouth woman's nicknaming of you 'Sherry' correctly."

"… Mind your own business, and I shall mind mine." She stated dryly. Then she continued on towards the house.

The house itself was of average size, and would have been entirely normal, if not for the fact that it was tucked into a wooded area outside of Tokyo without any form of roadway in. Creeping vines climbed up the walls, and trees hung low around it – it was nearly invisible from the road – and it was the house they wanted.

Ai approached slower and with greater caution as they drew near. The people following her slowed as she did; she was familiar with the territory, and they were not. There was also the aspect of the hidden enemy, and the council became everyone's eyes, watching out in every direction imaginable.

Ai slid towards the door, her every step cautious and measured, prepared for anything. As her hand touched the knob, her form suddenly lurched, and she stumbled back, trembling as if she'd been electrocuted.

Hakuba gave her the oddest look as she shook her head, her wings stretching to show their tan webbing between steel-blue fingers.

There was an expanse of silence, before Kyo finally stated "Wards… nothing magical can get in there – nothing without magic will stand a chance, if I presume correctly." Daemons were a race of many mysteries, even to themselves. All that was for certain was that they were damn powerful, each in their own, special way.

Ai nodded. This was a true fact. However, a sudden clatter within the house caused the small group to freeze, pressing against the wall.

Three daemons ran out of that building as fast as their legs could carry them. Smoke, and the stench if burning fiberglass announced the reason as to why. Until one of their group slipped into the building – still open from the daemons' exit – and yelled that it was all clear. Ai scurried in at that moment, needing to see if her precious guinea pig was all right for the time being.

He was, if rather tied up at the moment. She ignored Heiji's unconscious body for the time being, and hastily untied the smaller male. "What did they get out of you?" she asked rather sternly.

"Nothing… Gin dropped me and Heiji off, said he would be back in a few hours… he isn't back yet, someone said something about him sampling some of the pills you gave me that were in that cold-pill bottle…"

"And those underlings just now?"

"Were ordered not to touch me – I was Gin's fish to fry." Conan answered, rubbing at his previously tied ankles. His feet were bare, his glasses, belt, suspenders, etc missing. No wonder, the kid was in his pajamas. He had been captured from his bed, only Heiji had awoken to the kidnapping, and the elder man had been captured for his efforts. He had also been left alone, likely as leverage to find out who knew how much. Right now, he appeared to be asleep, burn marks filling most of the floor around him, leaving only Conan's little patch of floor boarding unscorched. His shirt was pretty much scraps, having been burned away around the wrists and all down his back.

"What happened to HIM?" Ai asked; standing, and starting towards the Osakian.

"… I'm not SURE." Conan stated uncertainly. "The guys watching us were getting ideas, and they had pulled guns… then Heiji caught fire and they were running like little bitches."

The council members that had made it up to the room by this point gasped at the small child's potty mouth. Kaitou just laughed.

"Tentai-chan, I knew you were foul mouthed, I didn't realize you spoke to your friends like that as well-!" he exclaimed in mock admonishment. The little boy was so forgetful.

Conan froze at KID's voice, and then turned to glare at the thief. "What are YOU doing here?" he spat rather venomously. Heiji seemed to stir; the council placed themselves between the hostile little boy and their Prince. Hakuba watched carefully from the edge of the room, something was mildly off putting about the Osakian's aura…

"We, Tentai-chan, are here to rescue you, after your darling guardian called my 'Escort' this morning in a right panic." Kaito Kid purred. His white costume had been doing well up until this point in hiding the brown-specked white feathers that adorned his arms.

Conan gaped rather widely when he realized that not a single person in this room other than him and Heiji looked human. How he had missed Ai's horns and wings, and the remaining council's less than disguised feathers, not even no one could decipher… however, one could guess it was the phantom ache up his back that had the small boy keeled over the next moment that was the cause.

**

* * *

Okay guys, sorry about the short chapter, however, there are a couple things I need to warn/ask you about(minus a minor writer's block). This is the basic, key point of the story. Here on out, it gets convoluted beyond even my (as an author) understanding. There are several reasons for this.**

**1) We stopped focusing on Kaitou and Hakuba solely at this point. We proceed to branch off rather frequently to first Heiji/Shinichi, then to Ai/Mitsu, then to varying other pairings/oc pairings. We need you guys to tell us if you would like us to a) keep it all together, for ease of reading, but increase in length, or to b) separate the different tangents into omakes of their own devising, creating more of a community, which, while harder to read, will allow for shorter fics in the long run. You decide~!**

**2) OCs starts appearing (apart from the council). Some are explained, some are not so much, and some are filler. Unfortunately, some of said OCs randomly gained mystical Sue-Stu properties (which I will try to remove in the rewrite, but alas, some things are not meant to be). Please forgive these on the basis that they were created within a role-play, which was of pure entertainment value to the practitioners.**

**3) Again, do remember this was a role-play in the beginning. Had we known that this would one day be read by the multitudes, we would have done ASSLOADS differently. Like seriously. **

**On this note, we received a singular requisition that not all characters be mystical creatures. Due to entertainment value, this cannot be so. Majority of main (and most of the minor) characters were given magical powers. I will make an attempt to remove some minor-est characters from the ranks of mystical beings, however, please don't flame me for leaving the rest to their pre-selected ranks.**

**Much love; Katara**

**Ps: R&R please? I love reviews. Even if it's just a 'thanks for sharing', or a 'GJ'. It's appreciated~!**


	21. In which i though of a witty title

**MANY THANKS TO INVADER-SAH WHO BETA'd~! :D**

* * *

The loud voices had roused him. However, it was the pained screech that brought him to attention, eyes snapping open, body taught and ready for the strike as he stood. He swayed slightly as his blood seemed to catch fire once more. The blistering snarl was the only warning they would have – it was the only warning they needed. Figures - ones he didn't recognize but were definitely different from their earlier attackers – stepped back warily. Fear, caution, but not running like the black-garbed ones had.

Pain ripped through him - so like the Apotoxin's and yet so unlike it at the same time. Where the Apotoxin had been a heart attack, this was more like a limb regaining sensation; the burn of life swept through his very cells. There was also a hovering of heat, barely noticed through the pain, and yet strong enough to ensure him he was somehow protected.

He kept /well/ out of sight. The snapping and crackling of their combined auras made his nose itch; the scorched smell wasn't helping. He wasn't on good terms with the Osakian normally – within the space of their two meetings. Showing his face right now….would get it burned off.

Wonder blazed out of his one revealed eye – the rest of the council felt the same. The Fiery Osakian pressed low over his young charge, growling, his green eyes blazing. Flame – pure, unadulterated fire – arched out from his back, forming the vague shape of wings. The fire around his hands was further crispy-frying his sweater; not that he seemed to care. The white-clad magician turned to his uncle for clarification.

"Fire spirit." Kyo stated after a moment's contemplation. "Full Fire Spirit by his aura, extremely powerful; their only rival is their close cousins, the Phoenix." He added quietly.

"What's a fire spirit?"

"Basically a wood nymph… but made of /fire/."

"Ah…" Kaitou looked thoughtful. Not that he knew what a wood nymph was to begin with, but he got the general idea of the matter.

During their conversation, Conan's aura had begun to settle. Not completely, no, he was too young into his magic for it to be settled just yet. Heiji began to fall back ever so slightly, allowing his younger companion to sit up… even though he was no longer a 'younger' companion. Shinichi Kudou was back.

KID beamed at his archrival. The detective seemed to be holding – they would see if this was permanent… but for now, the young man was rather 'exposed'. The council was making themselves scarce, not wanting to invoke the wrath of a still fuming fire spirit. Hakuba remained well hidden. No fire for him, please and thank you.

Heiji growled one last time at the intruders; then gave a slight swaying, only to fall flat on his face as his fire died out for a second time. His recovery was quicker this time, however, as he blinked blearily up at the once-7-year-old.

"Kudou?" he asked rather tiredly. "Wut jus' happened?"

"Well first Gin kidnapped us, we were tied up here, then you randomly burst into fla-"

"Ah know about tha', YOU." Heiji clarified, waving his hand in dismissal, seeming to regain his popularly known enthusiasm, despite the lack of energy. "You're, well, YOU again-!... Plus wings." He'd clean ignored as to why Kudou was naked. Or mayhap he'd not noticed yet. Oh,… wait… the Osakian detective turned rather red upon the realization he was nearly straddling a completely indecent Tokyian detective.

KID was, however, a magician, and a master of the quick change. A swirl of cape and… that wasn't much better. Though he was rather certain Heiji agreed with him that the Detective had the legs for the French maid uniform. At least it was backless. Garbed in something more than his birthday suit, Shinichi was granted a moment to inspect what Heiji was on about.

Crystal clear insect wings veined through with transparent green had sliced their way out of his shoulder blades while he'd been distracted by the pain of regaining his adult form., and delicate antenna drooped with unseen weight from his crown. He was a freaking /fairy/!

Heiji considered, then shrugged and stood, helping the other to his feet. Now properly footed, he turned his attention to the people within the room – Ai and the council, since KID had up and vanished.

Said magician was some twenty feet away, gazing at his lover with a mildly concerned expression. Hakuba was seated on the stairs, keeping an eye out for unwanted company, as well as keeping well away from the Osakian teen. He had no wish to become a deep-fried fish stick.

"You made an enemy out of Heiji?" Kaitou inquired in a dead-pan sort of way as he changed into his civilian wear; Hakuba nodded.

"I'm afraid I referred to him as a brute during a case. He… did not take kindly to that." Hakuba explained delicately, not really wanting to go into details. Part of it was that he was completely incorrect over the cause of that case, and part of it was that he had acted less than gentlemanly to his fellows at some instances…

"Mm…" Kaitou thought this over. That was rather odd… when he had 'borrowed' Hakuba's appearance….well that _was_ before the British detective had met the Osakian. Hakuba HAD worked, however, with /Conan/ by that point, and Heiji had been just as…aloof with him. It wasn't the Brit's attitude that had his panties in a bunch.

The Osakian knew Conan was Kudou. The Tokyian detective was brought around Osaka, and vice versa, almost weekly...Kaitou grinned and had to resist chuckling by that point. The fact that he hadn't seen it before was amazing. Heiji was crushing SO badly on his sometimes-7-year-old counterpart.

Which meant that he obviously saw Hakuba as competition. So, theoretically, if Heiji had claim on Kudou, and Hakuba was taken, there would be no more struggle. Kaitou smirked and gave a nod of approval towards his own thoughts, then made for the room the others were still in.

"No, no, Fae and Fairies are DIFFERENT. Fae are what humans PERCEIVE as fairies, whereas 'Fairy' refers to the entire grouping, to include the Elemental Spirits, Sprites, Fae and Pixies." Kyo was explaining, looking a little like he was trying to explain algebra to a rather dull child. Shinichi was clearly not getting it – Heiji was making no move to assist. However, the tanned detective's eyes narrowed at the sight of the hastily dragged in Hakuba, being led by the teen with an uncanny resemblance to the KID that had graced their presence earlier.

Hakuba didn't have time to be nervous about the other's reaction; because at that moment, Kaitou drew him into a very possessive kiss. One he was required to participate in. Shinichi proceeded to be a little unnerved and hopelessly confused, while Heiji seemed to relax… with elbows on Shinichi's shoulders, and his chin on his head.

"I don't get it." The detective finally stated, turning back to the lookalike.

"We'll explain better later." Ai finally sighed in exasperation. "For now, I suggest we move out. We've been here far too long, and we don't want the type of company that's expected in a place like this. Magician-boy; stop snogging, get Kudou into proper clothing, and let's go. You're driving." Kaitou nodded, snapping his fingers before firing himself out the window so he could get to the car first.

Hakuba rolled his eyes before following the /correct/ way, trotting down the stairs at a much more reasonable pace. Shinichi and Heiji followed the council out, the former wondering why the magician-thief was carrying a uniform from his high school around, and why it was correctly altered in such a way that it didn't impede his newly gained wings. Heiji was just glad the other was appropriately garbed now.

The drive home was a quiet, uneventful one. Nothing followed them, no cops pulled them over, and they were back at the Kuroba household in half the time it should have taken them - even with the roundabout route they took to dislodge any followers that were really good at following.

Mrs. Kuroba greeted them with a broad smile; until she saw how skinny they all were. She then retreated to the kitchen, doubling the food she was currently preparing; vowing to make them roll out or never leave at all. This left them time to go over the newly revealed world of mystical creatures to the confuddled detective.

Kyo was the local expert on… pretty much everything. Except staying upright apparently, as proved by the three times he tripped over the same coffee table in his attempt to sit down across from the fae and the fire spirit. Hakuba settled on the floor beside the couch, and promptly had his lap filled by cuddly Kaitou for his troubles. Not that he minded in the slightest.

"Okay, let me try this one last time." Kyo sighed slightly. It was always hardest to explain everything to new magic users. They didn't have the varying lessons and rules imprinted since birth, for one. Kaitou had been the exception, taking in pretty much everything immediately – as per usual Kuroba mentality. He still couldn't wield magic, but that would come.

"Magical Creatures have existed since the very dawn of time. Then, there were very few varying kinds, most being those whom could survive without atmosphere or planet to call their own; and those still exist today, though in very, very low numbers. They eventually took the name(s) of "God(s)". From them, thousands of creatures were spawned. Most of these creatures lived alongside the common creatures naturally, being alike in shape. But eventually they interbred with Humans, creating the creatures that populate the world today, as many of the pureblooded creatures have died out or hidden themselves for their own protection and interests. The creatures that are dead or hidden are the ones that are found most commonly in stories. Creatures today are what are commonly referred to as 'Hanyou'¹ in varying stories, but have since been upgraded to full 'youkai' since the disappearance of a purer line.

"Creatures today are usually mostly human in appearance, or can easily take on a human form. Some creatures' magic relies heavily on emotion, like Heiji's magic. He's strongest when he's worked up about something – as are all Fire Spirits. On the other hand, as a half Faerie, you would have control, and a greater range of manipulability, but not necessarily as much raw power behind the things you can do.

"…There are a lot of things that I could explain; some are more delicate than others. However, there are a couple things you two in particular are going to need explained. "First off, _rule one _of the creature community. You _cannot_ reveal yourself to a human, unless they are a) immediate family, as in your parents, not beyond or b) a human which you have intentions to marry, and then, only if said person is trustworthy. If there is a … poor reaction, it's suggested that the relationship be broken off, and the human has their memories altered. The 'Witch' burnings are _never _allowed to reoccur." He paused for a moment, sorting through his memories.

"Emotional attachment; fire spirits are _very_ prone to it. They, very basically, find a person or cause, and they defend it for all their worth, to the death." He paused again, staring at Heiji for a very long moment. Said male was rather half-asleep against Shinichi, who did not seem to care, and was paying attention. Heiji just grinned sleepily back at the harpy councilor. "Anyways…Fae are rather 'breakable' as it were; they have very light, fragile bones. In Half Fae, it doesn't show up until their wings do – from now on, take special care."

"You were trying to explain earlier, what's the difference between a Fae and a Faerie again?"

Kyo sighed. Some people… "A Fae is-"

"All Fae are fairies, not all fairies are Fae." Ai stepped in, perching on the seat beside Kyo. "A Fairy by definition is a creature with large elemental-based powers, taking after the basic shape of an insect. Within the group are Fae, whom are wind-earth element based, human sized, and bear antennae plus wings; Pixies, which are about the same as Fae, except they're rarely taller than 6 inches; Elemental Sprites of Water, Wind, and Earth, which are usually _made _of their element, but can take on human forms via magic; and the Elemental Spirits of Ice, Electricity and Fire, which are basically the same as Sprites in theory, except they usually have a more stable human form. However, the Spirits usually take more to mammalian or avian forms; I'm not sure why they're lumped in with the Fairies." She proceeded to wander off to find an answer for her question. Kyo looked perturbed at being interrupted; more at the fact that /somehow/ the minute scientist had made the Fae understand.

It was probably just her charm.

"So what is Hakuba? And…."

"My name's Kaitou." Kaitou supplied with a smile. He really didn't care – he had WAAY too much dirt on the two detectives for them to do so much as lift a finger. And they knew it. "I'm a Harpy, Hakuba's Siren."

"Like in those Greek Legends?"

"Exactly," Hakuba stated. "The legends are the one way that creatures remain existing in the human world." He knew some from the books, and some from his heritage, and a lot from asking around.

"So you eat-?"

"Okay, so not /that/ exactly," a suddenly rather green Kaitou interjected. Man-eaters, they were not. Hakuba nodded.

"While some still do, most don't," he added.

"Oh…" Shinichi was properly abashed. "Wait… when you say most-"

"Approximately half the world's 'human' population is creature." Kyo stated. "They're fairly well spread out. They only gather at certain places. Tokyo, London, New York is such a big and old one that they don't even blink at extraordinary, Moscow, Shanghai is up and coming but fairly new, Greece, Italy, The Nile region of Egypt. There's more places, but those are the main areas."

"I see." Large cities made sense so did highly populated rural areas. Disappearing into a crowd worked most of the time.

Heiji remained silent throughout this conversation. Kudou was in safe hands – he knew that much just by rationalizing. However… something was still irking him. Mayhap it was the siren… maybe it was the new group of people… but whatever it was, he wasn't leaving Shinichi's side.

They were fed, and then the Kuroba family tried to put them up for the night. However, Shinichi insisted he needed to go home so Ai could keep a close eye on him; in case he changed back. She didn't figure it was likely, but the detective of the east wanted to take no chances (or expose himself further). Heiji followed; an unspoken agreement with himself that nothing was going to damage Kudou in any way keeping him nearby.

Shinichi didn't mind – he felt safer for the other's company. He was being rather quiet; but it was of no consequence at the moment. This was… a large change for the both of them. Absently he tugged the coat he'd borrowed closer, even though he felt his wings chafing uncomfortably between skin and cloth; laws were laws. Returning to his thoughts, Shinichi was uncomfortable. He was back to being Shinichi, yes, however…

This new twist was not one he liked. Magic /existed/. This was entirely beyond his normal limits. It didn't help that the possibility of his being 'cursed' was suddenly an option. He was a detective – based in the real world, grounded, not swayed by the mystical. Yet here he was, not just a 'witness', but an actual MEMBER.

Heiji was required to correct the other's trajectory as he was so deep in thought he nearly bypassed his own house for Agasa's; or maybe even for Ran's. The Osakian himself was quiet; his mind was relaxed. If there was something off, he couldn't tell; though something was clearly bugging the eastern detective.

"Kudou?" he asked finally, as Shinichi shed his coat once in the safety of his own home. The doctor person was out, family or something, and would be gone for a few weeks at least. They had time to sort things out.

"Mm?" Shinichi returned his attention to Heiji.

"You ok? Ya seem real outta it."

"Oh - it's nothing," he tried to wave Heiji's concern off; unfortunately it didn't work and only served to increase the other's interest in pursuing the topic.

"Ya sure?" the Osakian asked with concern, taking the other's shoulder gently. The muscle under his palm tensed only slightly before relaxing, taking the rest of Shinichi's body with it as he heaved a rather disheartened sigh.

"… No, not really." Somewhere between his life doing an oversized, pell-mell version of a back flip and taking a nosedive for the extraordinary [not particularly in that order], he'd rather lost the previous direction in his life. Conan, who may or may not make reappearance at this point in the game, was bad enough to begin with. Sure, being a detective was great and all [bodies need not apply], but the solidity of being an 18-year-old human was quite lost by this point.

Heiji's hand was warm against his shoulder and comforting in its casual weight. The other was calm, accepting of the situation, as always. Heiji was a very 'go with the flow', 'figure it out when I get there' kind of person. His brain niggled at him slightly however. For despite Heiji's relaxed personality, he also tended towards fits of passion. Something like /bursting into flame/ seemed like something to be 'mildly' passionate about, yet the other was acting as if it were a completely normal daily routine.

"Oi, Kudou-! Earth to Kudou!" had he gotten lost in his own train of thought? Yes; yes he had. Now he could see why Ran always referred to him as clueless; he thought too much. Of course right now he was somewhat entitled, but Heiji was talking. "I asked if ya needed your little scientist."

"No, no, nothing like that!" he insisted; and it was true. He felt wonderful physically, better than any of the other cures had left him. It was just mentally he was a little down. "I'm just a little shell shocked." Was that the correct term? Ah well. "Are you alright? I kind of noticed you've been rather quiet." He eased towards the kitchen, the doorway not necessarily the best place to remain for a chat.

"I'm fine." The detective of the west assured as he followed, jamming his hands in his pockets casually; the charred edges of his sweater crinkling loudly at the movement.

"You /did/ just kind of catch fire." Shinichi pointed out. That alone should technically outstrip turning into a fairy any day; however, Heiji just laughed rather awkwardly at that.

"My mom kind of warned me that would happen eventually…" Heiji admitted gently, glancing at the wall for a moment. "Dad's been trying to rough it out of me for a couple years. Somethin' about tryin' t'start on my 60 or 70 children early." He kept his eyes on the wall while he said this, glancing lightly at Shinichi near the end; face a pale rosy in color. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean 6 or 7?" he asked skeptically. Six was pushing the limit, 60 was a rather painfully obvious typo.

"Heh…." Heiji laughed weakly, "not at all." He stated in the same tone. "Fire spirits are a dying race. There's only about 150 left. There's only about five my age, all belonging to different families; and there's only about 10 of us that can reproduce at all."

"… oh…." Shinichi looked bashful, and mildly embarrassed. Distracting himself, he put some hot water on. There was still tea in the house, if nothing else. "But wait… if your… 'Species' is having trouble, why are you an only child?"

"Not for a lack o' tryin'." Heiji responded mildly, internally wincing.

He then allowed conversation to drop as the water set to boiling. There were other things about fire spirits that his mother had told him; but they were things in said conversation he'd rather not repeat to another - especially to Shinichi. Fire spirits were slaves to their emotions, the more passionate they were the more magic they could put into it. Sometimes the magic didn't want to surface until the spirit found a person or thing they could truly be smitten by. Kudou, therefore Conan… his parents were right… he /had/ become obsessed with Kudou.

Fuck forethought – it never ended up with the desired results anyways. He was on his feet faster than his thought could follow, and the next thing he knew he was pressed against Shinichi's, kissing him firmly into the counter.

His mouth was hot. His entire person was warmer than usual, actually. It felt nice… even as he tried to come to his senses enough to pull away from the slightly more robust detective. Heiji wasn't giving in so easily; looping his arms around the other's back while being very careful of the wings that were currently folded there, he kissed Kudou passionately - enticing him to return the affection.

Shinichi wasn't sure _where _the sudden que of interest had come from. As a detective, it irked him. As a teenager, however… he caught himself pressing back into the kiss. He was curious; it felt nice. Ran and everything else was the last thing on his mind. Carefully he gripped the other's sweater ignoring the charred edges as his fingers twisted the fabric into something more graspable.

Heiji smiled. There. This was the outcome he wanted. Not some, highly overcomplicated, over analytical conversation about whether or not this was something that could backfire on either of them.

* * *

Shinichi woke the next morning – still dressed (though his shirt was open), but quite comfortably settled on Heiji's chest. They were both on the couch, probably after having deemed a bedroom _entirely_ too far - the heat from Heiji's body more then made up for the lack of blanket. They had rather obviously passed out mid make out… which was odd all on its own. As to _why _it had occurred at all…that remained unanswered, and Heiji was going to have questions to answer when he woke up. However, there was nothing wrong with retaining his current comfortable and warm positioning. He proceeded to doze off once more against Heiji's chest.

* * *

**/Beta Note: If anyone is bothered by Heiji's accent, and would prefer he be written with a normal dialect for the sake of your sanity, please say so.**

* * *

Omake:

_**-THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGINALLY HACKED-**_

_**-We were greatly amused-**_

"_I'm afraid I referred to him as a brute during a case. He… did not take kindly to that." Hakuba explained delicately, not really wanting to go into details. Part of it was that he was completely incorrect over the cause I have a small dick of that case, and part of it was that he had acted less than gentlemanly to his fellows at some instances…_


	22. Further Plot Development : fun for all!

_**WARNING this chapter is the start of the warnings addressed in the first chapter (aka MPREG) you can read - or you can fall out now. ps this chapter is 80-95% hei-shin, not haku-tou**_

_**And once again: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY POKEY ADDICTION**_

* * *

Hakuba sat up gently. His tail wove around Kaitou's leg – the other remained asleep. The detective smiled warmly. Brushing his hair back, he leaned close enough to Kaitou to kiss his cheek tenderly. As he pulled away, sleepy indigo eyes peered at him blearily, before softening, and closing once more. Kaitou snuggled deeper into their pillows with a smile, feathers splayed white against navy sheets. Hakuba smiled warmly in return, before settling himself down beside his Kaitou.

It had been about a month since Heiji and Shinichi had been rescued, and were sub-sequentially brought around for dinner about once a week by Yoria, whom remained thoroughly unimpressed at how skinny they were. Hakuba and Kaitou hadn't had any further mishaps or happenings since – a good thing. For all they were only two months together, they'd had a rough start by comparison, and were closer than ever because of it. Hakuba-san was still in England, on business, and Hakuba himself lived at the Kuroba house currently… or so said the stack of books he'd added to Kaitou's desk.

He smiled at Kaitou contentedly. He was adorable. He was /his/.

"What'd I do?" he asked sleepily, blinking blearily at the sappy look on Hakuba's face.

"I love you." Hakuba purred. He was rewarded by a large, sappy smile in return.

"Love you too." Kaitou murmured, snuggling against him warmly.

A sudden crash from below jolted the both of them from the mood. Kaitou smiled at the sound of his uncle swearing some seconds later and his mother's shrilling over their sudden need for a new lamp. Hakuba sighed, then chuckled. "Shall we head to breakfast, then?" he asked gently, since they weren't going back to sleep /now/.

Kaitou nodded, and kissed Hakuba gently, before rolling out of bed to dress. Hakuba slid out after him. Breakfast was waiting, as Yoria was still after her brother-in-law for the damage of yet another article of furniture. Hakuba smiled. This was the usual setup; this was normalcy at its best.

Or as normal as a siren dating the Prince of Harpies was, anyways. The council had stopped with the odd looks, in any case.

Kaitou settled at the table, digging into breakfast with vigor, motioning Hakuba to do the same. Used to the usual setting, Hakuba complied. They'd eaten their fill, and about three servings more than that, when they were finally released to go do /something/. It was a weekend once more, there were no heists planned for the next couple of days.

The ensuing quiet time resulted in Kaitou flopping over Hakuba's knees and challenging himself to solitaire, while the detective himself read comfortably atop Kaitou's bed. His tail looped itself comfortably around Kaitou's waist; the magician didn't even twitch, instead reaching for his stash of chocolate chips. The small chocolate drops could only be handled in groups of two or three handfuls at a time, but that didn't stop Kaitou from savoring each piece – allowing it to melt on his tongue.

Hakuba smiled warmly. Kaitou was nothing short of the love of his life. Which was why, ten minutes later, when Kaitou was on the verge of overdoing it, he asked, "Can I have a couple?"

"NO~!" Kaitou hissed playfully, "MINE, HISS~!" even as he proffered the bag to his mate.

Hakuba chuckled warmly, and resettled on his stomach beside Kaitou. He'd just helped himself to chocolate chips when he quite abruptly sat himself back upright.

Kaitou blinked up at him. "Kuba, are you ok?" he'd been learning to read auras recently, though his magic had yet to come in, and Hakuba's aura had just done a loop de loop.

"It's nothing…." He waved off with a smile. "Just no sugar for me, it would appear." Kaitou's expression remained skeptical, but when Hakuba's aura obediently remained even, he relaxed again.

"Alright, if you're sure."

* * *

Shinichi smiled rather fondly at the Osakian that had taken over his lap and promptly dozed off once comfortable. Heiji was still living with him, for reasons the other was not entirely willing to divulge. Nevertheless, it was nice, having someone around the house. While Ai, and the occasional Agasa, were around more often then not, someone his own age who didn't have a history of using him as a human guinea pig was preferable to the alternative.

Ai herself was particularly helpful, regardless. It took him a few days before he'd managed to wrap his, in her terms, incomparably thick skull around the concept of magic. After that, however, the shrunken scientist had taken it upon herself to manipulate him into learning how to USE said magic.

He'd proved a decent study – he could now, with a little concentration and effort, hide his wings and antenna on his own. Not that he did very often, since he spent the majority of his time hiding inside, away from potential Ran encounters.

He'd called his parents, letting them know he wasn't a little kid anymore, and they in turn had assured a hysterical Ran that Conan was home safe with them. He wasn't 100% on the story they had fed her (something about Conan missing his parents dearly, and hopping a plane to America in the middle of the night, spur of the moment), but Ran was apparently doing well, for all she and the detective boys were very sad he'd not taken the time to say goodbye. Shinichi hadn't informed her he was in town just yet – him appearing right after Conan left would raise suspicion, and he did not intend to otherwise hint that he was the little boy she had brought into the bath with her so often. Said hints would lead to his ultimate demise, or so Ai figured, what with his bones being both lighter and frailer than the norm due to his fae heritage.

Said heritage had not been brought up with his parents. He would figure this out without them, just as he had throughout his teens when he'd lived by himself in Japan. And he was doing a remarkable job of it – or in theory anyways…

Like Shinichi, Heiji was avoiding his parents and Kazuha, but for entirely different reasons. His parents would just hammer him for kids he wasn't sure he could have, and Kazuha was going to be angry that he had helped Conan give Ran a panic attack (whether he had or hadn't, it really didn't matter, she would still chew him out for it). He wasn't nearly so concerned about his own magic, seeing as he hadn't had to use it since. He just had to exercise his temperament, which in and of itself was a trying task.

He spent most of his time arguing with his emotions over the concept of 'Kudou'. Every time he tried, his thoughts were immediately re-directed to the detective he was so very infatuated with. It was almost borderline annoying, actually. He couldn't seem to focus.

Said lack of focus usually led to things like what he was currently doing; sleeping in his lap. Kudou, however, never seemed to mind. Ever since that first make-out session… well, neither of them could explain it. But both were entirely sure they LIKED it.

There was a sudden knock at the door, knocking them both from their quiet reverie. Shinichi let Heiji borderline sit up, then slipped out of the room to answer the door, grappling with the (his) magic at the same time. Hidden successfully, he opened said door obediently. However, he failed to check the identity of their guest first, and was immediately introduced to a very upset Ran.

The startled squawk followed by a thudding crash draw Heiji from the living room faster than his curiosity. He frowned at the sight of Ran hugging Shinichi with such force and determination that it had knocked the young pair over. In a single motion, he had placed Shinichi back on his feet, and subdued the flare of possessiveness that had risen at the sight of another touching his Kudou. Yep, ok, he had a problem. He'd have offered to help her up as well, but her eagerness for answers already had her back on her feet.

Then again, he should have expected her to be fast – she'd dodged a freaking bullet before, for god's sake!

"Shinichi, WHERE have you BEEN?" she demanded loudly. Shinichi quite visibly winced at the question.

"Well, you see, Ran, there's a VERY good re- WHOA-!" ok… someone was impatient, and wasn't accepting excuses. Skip the exposition. "Whoa, whoa," Shinichi grasped for her wrists, hoping that would subdue her a little. He was also fighting for that inkling of concentration needed to keep himself human looking. Heiji had already acted, closing the door.

He was rather upset – about 2.5 seconds ago when she had thrown that first punch. NOW he was about a half second from either a) setting her ablaze, or b) picking her up and throwing her out until she could calm down. Option b was still in the books, since she seemed to be more focused on keeping Shinichi's attention than hurting him. And have his full attention she did, if the vague sparks of magic not quite in control were anything to go by.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice Heiji just yet – Shinichi and his recent whereabouts were FAR more important.

"WELL?"

"Ran, calm down, I was on a case, I told you!" it wasn't even a lie, really. The entire Conan fiasco wasn't entirely over yet (still had to catch the org, after all), but he was back, that was a start. "I really can't give you details-!" he had to struggle to contain her fury (read: fists) for a moment, but won once again for the time being, "Mostly because it's not quite over yet, but I figure I should be able to stay grounded for a while-!"

"You were-?"

"I saw something I shouldn't have, they saw me looking. I had to lay low and keep moving, I'm sorry-!" he barely managed to duck the escaped fist, and was immediately crushed by the inescapable bear hug of worry/concern™. He sighed gently as he patted her back, mildly keeping an eye on Heiji. The other teen seemed to be struggling with conflicting emotions, namely the ones that made it possible for him to like making out with him. Shinichi let him, for the time being, since he wasn't currently trying to set Ran ablaze.

"You're not going to be attacked, are you?" she asked gently.

"In theory; they're still OUT there, so I can't PROMISE, but…" Shinichi eased out of her grip, lest the fists start up again. "Though I need you to promise not to tell anyone I'm back… for obvious reasons." Of course, they were still out there, needed to be cautious, needed to make sure that he had an out if the worst happened.

"It's ok, don't worry." She assured. "Dad's a detective – he used to be a cop – I know about the witness protection program." There was a mild pause as she smiled. "Though it's kind of cute that you called Heiji down JUST to watch your back."

"Yes… well…" Shinichi smiled gently, sparing a glance at the aforementioned Osakian. He seemed to be under control, for all his eyes were still retaining that protective, fiery glow.

The sudden hug Ran crushed him with distracted him from the possible dangerous thoughts that had tried to sneak into his mind. He patted her hair gently – he was ok for the time being…

* * *

Several hours passed before Ran realized the time, and scurried off to make herself and her father dinner – but not before claiming several assurances that she would receive visits in the VERY near future. However, said departure quickly led to a silence dropping over the two males.

Shinichi mildly studied the floor – at a loss for what to say to the other detective. Heiji was contemplating. He had a couple options at this point. Loosing the teen detective he had fallen so hard for was not one of them.

The detective of the east glanced at his western counterpart gently when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Said hand was quickly followed by the rest of the other's warm body, as Shinichi was drawn into a snug, possessive embrace. There was a silence as he drew his gaze up to meet Heiji's; the Osakian's eyes were gentle as they studied him. Internally he swallowed hard – this talk was overdue… by a long shot.

"Kudou, I-…." Shinichi stopped him with a gentle finger against the lips.

"Heiji, " he tried, paused, considered, and continued, "I'm well aware that you like me, but…" the detective of the west appeared to wince mildly. Shinichi felt a mild tang of guilt. "But Ran…"

Heiji winced lightly at her name – of course. Of course, the childhood friend came first. Shinichi had looked away from the other detective – though he didn't force free from the other's firm grip. Heiji studied the floor sadly, having seemed to have forgotten he was grasping the other to his chest at the particular moment.

Silence descended for a few moments. Eventually, Shinichi started to pull away. Only for the man holding him to eventually reach his decision.

Hot lips pressed against Shinichi's once again, and he found himself overwhelmed once more. The Osakian was, admittedly, a VERY good kisser. Good enough to knock the precious little concentration he had on hiding the fae features. Good enough for him to NOT notice the door opening until a poorly muffled gasp broke them apart like a lightning bolt.

Ran stood gaping at them. She had forgotten her coat – which was now in her arms – but she'd not been expecting to return to her childhood friend… well… it kind of broke her brain at that point. In any case, they were apparently making out.

Shinichi tried to pull away, to go to the aide of his childhood friend, however, Heiji held him fast. The Osakian wasn't about to let this fight that wasn't one end with his loss. Kudou was his. Ran would recover without the detective of the east in punching range.

Eventually she DID recover. Only to stalk from the building immediately afterwards, grumbling things that Shinichi was SURE he'd had to have misheard.

"What does she MEAN, she owes Kazuha 20 bucks?" he asked incredulously, as he made sure the door was shut, and locked this time. Heiji shrugged, at least Kudou hadn't suffered for it. Though…

"I haven't the foggiest what she'd been betting on, but I wouldn't lock that door on her. I have no doubts that she'll soon be back to enquire exactly WHEN you grew a pair of wings…" Ai stated mildly, settling on the arm of the couch. Shinichi froze at that – aw, crap… Ai merely gazed at him for a moment. "We DO recall that first rule, then?" she supplied. The weak nod was enough.

Heiji winced mildly. Ok, KIND of his fault. Note to self – make out with Kudou AFTER the doors are all locked… or at least until the fae had a better hold on things. Shinichi was looking mildly strained, because now he had to figure out just HOW to alter Ran's memory – which was completely against his morals. Memory altering… neither had been taught that yet…

Ai looked mildly pleased over the panic for a few moments. Eventually she stood with a wry smile. "Thankfully – I foresaw this happening at least once before you were capable of fixing it yourself." She stated, drawing the teenage male from his silent panic.

"But- mind altering… isn't that-?"

"Kudou, don't be foolish." She cut him off sharply. "You may figure that it's intrusive, but it's rules for a reason."

Shinichi winced – this was not a situation he was altogether comfortable with… in the slightest.

* * *

Hakuba pressed into Kaitou's side as his stomach tried to do another flip. He couldn't think of what might be causing it – he'd not eaten anything bad, and if he HAD siren were well known for their iron-clad stomachs… Kaitou was stroking his mate's hair tenderly, comforting his mate through this. The rest of the house was silent, the council was off doing council stuff, and Yoria had errands she was running.

"'Kuba?" Kaitou asked quietly, gazing down at Hakuba with gentle eyes.

"I'm fine." Hakuba promised tenderly. "I'm sure that it's just a bug – I'll be better before we know it." He assured. He smiled as Kaitou reshuffled his position to one where he could nuzzle Hakuba's ear while the other relaxed.

* * *

It had been four hours. Heiji gazed out the window with a mildly blank expression. Eventually he turned to the fae who was sulking on the couch.

"I don' think she's comin' back." He stated gently. Shinichi sighed dejectedly; what a day… Heiji settled on the couch beside him, he had to resist the urge to flop against the other. The Osakian relaxed into him instead, as silence dropped around them.

Another half hour passed in relative levels of comfort, the two teenaged males simply enjoying the lack of need to do anything. However, even that little sanction of peace had to come to an end.

"What were you going to say?" Shinichi asked quietly – breaking the bliss, drawing Heiji from his impromptu doze.

"Mm?" he asked gently, blinking up at Shinichi.

"Before I silenced you, what were you going to say?" he asked. Part of him insisted this was a bad idea, it would hurt them both. Nevertheless…

"I… oh…" Heiji sighed, and pulled away from the other teen – sitting up in the process. It took him a long, painful moment to recompose what he was going to say. "Kudou, I have'ta admit, I've liked yeah more than a friend fer a long time… maybe… maybe not as long as ran-neechan – an' I don' wanna sound presumptuous or anythin', but yeah don' have'ta explain nothin' the me… I know where yeah been… what you been doing… I won' berate you fer runnin after criminals, cuz ill be right there beside yeah doin it too…" he paused – not sure how to go on without resorting to begging – if he wasn't already sounding as such.

"Heiji…" Shinichi's voice was quiet, not as certain as he wished it could be… "I've left her to wait for… for me… for too long… to just drop her now-"

Would be perfectly fine." Shinichi jumped wildly at the sudden voice behind him, he was both on his feet an hidden once more within a second – to find ran standing there, looking mildly saddened, but a glow of forgiveness lining her gentle blue eyes.

"Ran?" _crap crap crap crap!_

"Don't panic." She smiled, still sad, but stronger than before. "I'm just here to drop off Conan-kun's stuff before Dad throws it all away. Since he's headed home for good this time… could you send it to him? Mom 's insisted that I start college soon, so…" she turned as she finished her sentence, headed back out the door. The silence in the room seemed to make her whispered "Don't follow me" echo painfully in Shinichi's ears.

She was halfway to the front gate when he regained his senses enough to dash to the door. "Ran-!" he called and she paused, looking back with mild puzzlement. "Why?" he had to ask.

"Hm…" she chuckled, the sad retreating into her eyes, then vanishing in good humor, as if sharing a private joke with herself. "I /saw/ that kiss earlier." She stated gently. Then she outright chuckled. "I HIGHLY doubt that it was one-sided. OR that Heiji's that great of a kisser." With that statement, she made her way from the yard, heading for home, leaving the Tokyian detective to his bewilderment, then embarrassment… then acceptance. Even as a gentle hand, knowing what it had just won, led him back inside, and into a gentle embrace.

The door was locked again (how had she gotten in?), and Shinichi was immediately reacquainted with the heat that was Heiji's gentle lips. Warm weight pressed against him – not immediately followed this time by any form of guilt.

* * *

The first thing the council noticed upon arriving home was the decided lack of Kaitou-presence. Well, he was in the house, but the house looked as if he'd not been out of his bedroom since they'd left that morning.

Several of the council swore under their breath – if that siren had jumped the Prince again… seriously! The siren needed to control his hormones! However, as was not the cause.

Kaitou was hovering protectively over Hakuba, who'd managed to fall asleep despite the nausea. His concern was the main reason he growled at the sound of the bedroom door opening, though he shook himself free of the protective streak when he realized it was just his uncle (followed closely by the council).

"Uncle Kyo!" he whispered, relieved. He jumped off the bed and slid out of the room so he wouldn't risk waking Hakuba. "Uncle Kyo, uncle Kyo – I'm not sure what to do – Kuba's been sick all day, and he swears he hasn't eaten anything bad, so-"Kaitou wasn't panicking… yet. Mates were precious things, however, and if this persisted…

Kyo contemplated, and then nodded. "Doc." He called gently, motioning to a barn owl-colored harpy dressed modestly, who carried himself quietly. Said harpy slipped forward with a nod – and entered the room quietly. He didn't pretend to know much about siren health; however, he didn't have a doctorate for nothing.

He returned with a wry smile plastered over his lips. Said expression evoked a sudden snarl from the Prince – who took very much offence to this mood.

"You'd better not be happy about Hakuba being sick-!" he threatened venomously. The doctor backed away slightly, his ears low in submission, yet a smile still tugging at his lips.

"No, no, Prince NOTHING like that!" the doctor insisted gently, "It's just that the siren is pregnant."

* * *

_**HAHAHAHHAHAHA this took FOREVER to write. sorry it took so lo0ng - hopefully the next chappy will cooperate better. good news! we're all most to a WHOLE HUNDRED PAGES. the next chapter will break it! (i tried to do that this chapter, but i couldnt make this segment last any longer. ill try to make the next one REALLY fast.**_


End file.
